Essaye moi
by insancity
Summary: Atlantis s’est fait un nouvel allié qui va leur offrir beaucoup de choses dont une qui pourrait bien changer la relation de Mckay et Sheppard de manière radicale. Mcshep Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Essaye-moi (WIP- Chap 1)

**Auteur** : Zia Black

**Pairing** : Mckay/Sheppard

**Rating** : T (pour ce chapitre) langage un peu cru - M pour la fic dans sa totalité

**Spoilers** : Saison 2 avant 2x05

**Avertissement** : (Pré)Slash (rien de très compromettant pour ce chapitre)

**Résumé **: Atlantis s'est fait un nouvel allié qui va leur offrir beaucoup de choses dont une qui pourrait bien changer la relation de Mckay et Sheppard de manière radicale.

**Disclaimer **: John et Rodney ne sont pas à moi (ce dont, je suis certaine, ils sont fort chagrinés !)

**_Note1_** : C'est la première fanfiction que j'écris, donc s.v.p un peu d'indulgence pour mes éventuelles maladresses. Ceci dit, ne vous enfuyez pas, j'ai l'habitude d'écrire même si c'est à travers un « média » différent.

_**Note2**_ : C'est une fic assez légère (ce qui ne ressemble définitivement pas à ce que j'écris habituellement) avec un côté sans doute plus sérieux au fur et à mesure que l'histoire progresse.

* * *

CHAP 1

« Oui, Colonel, s'écria Mckay légèrement irrité, ils n'ont pas de cheveux. Aucun d'eux n'a de cheveux, et oui, cela semble être un choix délibéré, je sais bien que c'est un concept difficile à appréhender pour vous, mais tout le monde n'aime pas se balader avec un animal mort sur la tête ! »

« Je suis blessé, Rodney ! Je croyais que vous aimiez mes cheveux ! », répliqua John, faussement offensé. « Et puis, essayez de parler un peu plus fort, je crois qu'il y a 2 ou 3 de nos nouveaux amis qui ne vous ont pas entendu ! »

Le Colonel Sheppard ponctua sa phrase par un pincement vicieux du bras de Mckay tout en adressant un sourire ultra bright à une assemblée de Séphalens médusés.

«Aïe ! Est-ce que je vous ai déjà mentionné que j'avais une peau particulièrement délicate ? », gémit Rodney en se frottant le bras. « Et puis, de toute façon, j'ai déjà prévenu nos amis que vous étiez un peu limité intellectuellement, donc je sui sûr qu votre attachement aussi pathétique qu'irrationnel à votre surplus capillaire ne constitue pas une surprise pour eux ! »

Levant un instant son regard du portable placé sur ses genoux, Rodney jeta un œil en biais à Sheppard et ajouta : « Et franchement, ce n'est pas ce sourire niais qui va les persuader du contraire ! »

Au prix d'un effort herculéen, les Séphalens s'arrachèrent à l'observation fascinante des nouveaux venus pour reprendre leur cérémonie du nouveau jour.

Après que leur Régent ait placé son honorable séant sur un bloc de ce qui ressemblait à du marbre blanc, le groupe de Séphalens se leva comme un seul homme.

Le Colonel Sheppard crut préférable de les imiter et incita Mckay à faire de même en tirant vigoureusement sur sa manche. Celui-ci tapant frénétiquement sur les touches de son portable ne leva même pas le nez, se contentant d'agiter une main en direction de Sheppard pour lui signifier de le laisser tranquille.

« Mckay ! » fit Sheppard d'un ton ferme. « Bougez vos fesses et levez-vous ou je vous jure que vous ne reverrez pas votre ordinateur jusqu'à la fin de cette mission ! »

« Vous n'oseriez pas ! » s'étrangla Rodney, virant écarlate.

« Continuez sur cette voie et vous allez rapidement le découvrir ! »

Le jaugeant un bref moment, Mckay estima apparemment la menace assez crédible pour fermer son portable et se lever en soupirant bruyamment.

« Merci ! », fit John avec un sourire en coin.

Ignorant Sheppard, Mckay croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et l'air renfrogné, fixa son attention sur le spectacle étrange se déroulant sous ses yeux.

Un des hommes accompagnant le Régent s'était levé. Il n'était pas différent des autres Séphalens, le crâne rasé, des yeux clairs aux reflets pourprés et une longue tunique couleur crème, il s'avança lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le milieu de la salle circulaire baignée d'une lumière blanche et intense. Il se tourna pour faire face au Régent et se mit à sautiller sur un pied puis un autre, bras légèrement écartés.

Après seulement quelques secondes d'un silence interloqué, Mckay laissa échapper un petit grognement de dédain en secouant la tête, visiblement consterné.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mckay ? » demanda John, mi exaspéré, mi amusé, et à peine les mots furent-ils sortis de sa bouche qu'il savait (qu'encore une fois) il allait être à l'origine d'une des fameuses diarrhées verbales de Mckay.

« Oh, rien du tout, tout va très bien, assura Rodney, je suis entrain de regarder Kojak version drag queen, faire, si vous me permettez cette remarque, une bien piètre imitation d'une poule arthritique, et ce, alors que j'ai des relevés très importants à étudier, des relevés dont, dois-je le préciser, dépend notre survie, mais à part ça, tout va on ne peut mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! »

John essaya de garder un ton calme et mesuré et surtout de ne pas élever la voix, ne voulant pas encore une fois interrompre la cérémonie. « Pensez que tous vos précieux relevés ne vous serviront à rien si nos chers hôtes ne nous font pas assez confiance pour vous laisser accéder à leur technologie ! »

« Une confiance que nous aurions déjà acquise si vous aviez bien voulu sacrifier votre nids à poux ! », rétorqua Rodney lançant un regard vindicatif à la touffe de cheveux paradant effrontément sur la tête de Sheppard.

« Ils n'ont jamais dit que me raser la tête était un préambule nécessaire à toute discussion ! », argumenta Sheppard en passant nerveusement sa main dans sa crinière.

« Oui, eh, bien, ils n'ont pas non plus dit qu'assister à leur trente messes quotidiennes était indispensable, et pourtant, nous sommes là à endurer ce supplice pour la huitième fois aujourd'hui, et je tiens à vous prévenir officiellement que si je dois encore être le témoin d'une cérémonie de ce genre, mes neurones vont commencer à sérieusement envisager un suicide collectif ! »

Bien que John fut enclin à penser pareillement, il savait à quel point ces négociations avec les Séphalens étaient cruciales pour Atlantis. C'était la première fois qu'ils rencontraient un peuple non hostile et technologiquement avancé. Un peuple qui avait connu les Anciens. Et il était bien décidé à ne rien laisser entraver ces négociations, dussent-t-ils endurer les trente messes prévues ce jour-là et même sacrifier sa chevelure (mais seulement en cas de dernier recours car quand même, il ne fallait pas pousser !).

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ordonner à un Mckay au bord de l'implosion de se calmer et de subir cette épreuve, et toutes celles à venir avec le sourire, il vit que le Séphalen sauteur s'était finalement arrêté de sauter et s'était agenouillé. Sheppard en comprit la raison quand il vit le Régent descendre de l'hôtel et se diriger vers lui.

Habillé de la même tunique blanc cassé que tous les Séphalens portaient, la tenue du Régent se distinguait toutefois de celle du « petit peuple » par la grande écharpe aux broderies dorées entourant son cou. Le dirigeant Séphalen s'arrêta un instant près de l'homme prosterné et caressa sa tête d'une main légère. L'homme leva vers lui un regard d'adoration et le Régent lui sourit doucement.

John entendit Rodney émettre un grognement de dégoût et lui adressa un oeil réprobateur.

« Oh, je vous en prie Colonel, chuchota Mckay, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? 30 millions d'amis ? … Est-ce qu'il va lui donner des croquettes maintenant ? »

« Pensez ZPM, Mckay et fermez-là ! »

Rodney leva son menton et se prépara à se lancer dans une des ses diatribes quand une voix le coupa dans son élan :

«Mon nom est Alomé et c'est un grand honneur de représenter les Séphalens pour la première visite du nouveau peuple d'Atlantis sur nos terres ». Le ton du Régent, tout en étant solennel, recélait une chaleur et une bienveillance plutôt rare dans la galaxie de Pegasus et Sheppard lui répondit par son sourire n°3, celui réservé aux aliens qui :

1) - N'essayaient pas de les tuer (qualité fort appréciable si vous lui demandiez son avis) et 2) – Ne pensaient pas qu'ils étaient trop arriérés pour partager leur avancée technologique avec eux ( une qualité qu'il aurait pu placer avant la première si celle-ci ne conditionnait pas fortement l'existence de la seconde).

« L'honneur est partagé », répondit Sheppard, sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. Il inclina légèrement la tête comme la tradition Sépalienne l'exigeait et ajouta :

« Je suis le Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard et voici le Docteur Rodney Mckay », fit-il en désignant Rodney d'un signe de la main.

« Oui, c'est un honneur et tout ça, intervint Mckay, mais est-ce qu'il serait possible que vous me montriez votre générateur parce que les relevés que j'ai pu faire sont vraiment incroyables et … »

Alors que John le fixait d'un air furieux pour avoir encore un fois fait montre d'une rudesse difficilement imaginable, le Régent Alomé s'avança vers Mckay, posant une main délicate sur son épaule, et l'interrompit d'une voix éthérée :

« Je suis profondément désolé, Docteur, mais je crains qu'il ne puisse être discuté maintenant de ce sujet ! »

« Ah, bon et … pourquoi ça ? balbutia Rodney, l'air déconfit.

Quand John vit son expression passer en un quart de seconde du chiot surexcité à celle du gosse à qui on vient de confisquer son jouet préféré, la colère qu'il avait ressentie un instant plus tôt s'évapora plus vite qu'elle n'était apparue (ce qui était souvent le cas quand il s'agissait du canadien et Sheppard refusait catégoriquement d'en interroger la cause).

Le Régent Alomé inclina doucement sa tête et expliqua :

« Je suis vraiment navré pour cette inconvénient, mais il est fait obligation de par nos coutumes que de tel sujet ne soit abordé qu'en présence de nos compléments vitaux respectifs. »

« Quoi ? De quel complément est-ce que vous parlez ? »

Bien que Rodney fasse un effort visible pour masquer son impatience grandissante, Sheppard pouvait voir à la façon dont ses mains s'agitaient presque incontrôlablement qu'il allait bientôt atteindre son seuil de non retour.

« Je m'excuse si je n'ai pas été clair, déclara le Régent en s'inclinant à nouveau, permettez-moi de m'expliquer. »

Le Régent Alomé garda le silence comme s'il attendait effectivement l'autorisation de parler. Mckay lui fit alors un signe de la tête pour l'informer qu'il pouvait expliciter plus avant les absurdités de ses coutumes, et il espérait bien que son froncement de sourcil était assez expressif pour convoyer le fait qu'il était à deux doigts de l'assommer avec son portable si sa Sainteté ne se pressait pas un petit peu.

« Quand les sujets débattus sont d'importance certaine, expliqua le Régent, il est impératif pour assurer la justesse et l'équilibre de nos paroles et de nos échanges que nos compléments vitaux soient présents.»

« Euh … » fit Mckay la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

Constatant la détresse de son interlocuteur, le Régent poursuivit :

« Il est nécessaire que le premier Suppléant soit présent pour que nous puissions nous entretenir des matières qui vous préoccupent »

« Ah, donc si je comprends bien le premier Suppléant est votre complément vital », intervint Sheppard alors que Rodney fixait toujours le Régent, la bouche ouverte.

« Oui, c'est exact », dit le Régent Alomé. Mon complément est occupé pour l'instant avec notre fils, mais je peux vous assurer qu'il sera libre avant que les lunes ne tombent.

« Votre fils … », répéta Rodney, l'air confus. « Donc, le premier suppléant est votre femme ? »

« Mon complément n'est pas de sexe féminin », répondit le Régent. « Est-ce que c'est la façon dont vous désignez votre complément quand il n'est pas de genre masculin ? »

Voyant que la mâchoire de Mckay n'allait pas tarder à toucher le sol et que sa réaction éberluée semblait troubler le Régent, Sheppard précisa : « Chez nous, il n'est physiologiquement pas possible pour deux hommes de procréer ensemble. Et on ne parle pas de compléments vitaux, mais d'un mari quand c'est un homme et d'une femme quand c'est … en fait une femme. »

« Je vois. Cela est vraiment fascinant. Mais je suppute que la complémentarité entre personnes de genre masculin n'est pas exclue dans votre peuple, car à moins que je fasse erreur, vous et le Docteur Mckay êtes bien de sexe masculin ? »

Oh, mon Dieu, il ne pouvait pas vouloir dire ce que John croyait qu'il voulait dire.

« La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, j'étais effectivement de sexe masculin, pour ce qui est du Docteur Mckay, je ne peux le garantir, c'est le genre de questions qu'il est délicat de poser dans notre culture », John sourit nerveusement, il pouvait sentir les complications arriver. « Pour ce qui concerne ma complémentarité avec le Docteur Mckay, …» poursuivit-il avant d'être interrompu par Rodney.

« …. elle est extraordinaire ! », finit Mckay.

Quand il parlait de complication.

« Je veux dire notre complémentarité, elle est extraordinaire ! », crut-il bon de préciser.

Rodney finit sa phrase en levant le menton et en souriant, apparemment fier de lui.

Et sur ce coup, c'était au tour de la mâchoire de Sheppard d'être irrésistiblement

attirée par ses pieds.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais parler un instant au Docteur Mckay ? » demanda John, adressant un rictus crispé au Régent.

Celui s'inclina avec grâce et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui y a ? », fit Mckay qui avait le culot de paraître irrité.

John l'attrapa par le bras, faisant bien attention dans le processus d'enfoncer chacun de ses ongles dans la peau du canadien et le tira jusqu'au fond de la salle, ne tenant pas à ce que leur conversation soit entendue.

« Eh ! Je sais que nous sommes mariés maintenant, mais dois-je vous informer qu'il est passé le temps où on attrapait sa moitié par les cheveux pour la traîner dans sa grotte ! », protesta Rodney tout en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise de Sheppard.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ? », éructa John sans lâcher le bras de Mckay.

« Oh, ça va, inutile de prendre cet air outragé ! » rétorqua Rodney en pointant son doigt dans sa direction. « Aucun de vos amis bidasses n'a à savoir que nous sommes mariés et votre réputation restera intacte, capitaine Kirk ! »

« Nous ne sommes pas mariés, Rodney ! » précisa John, la mâchoire crispée. « Vous voyez, j'ai ce curieux principe de fréquenter une personne avant de me marier avec elle ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous choisissez toujours le mauvais moment pour pinailler ? Vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit notre gracieuseté, ils ne nous parleront pas à moins que nous soyons mariés ! »

« Et nous ne le sommes pas ! » dit John en essayant de ne pas crier. Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux vers le Régent qui discutait tranquillement avec ses ouailles, apparemment ignorant de leur petite scène de ménage. « Est-ce que vous croyez vraiment que le meilleur moyen d'entamer des relations avec de potentiels nouveaux alliés, soit de leur mentir ? », demanda-t-il, recentrant son attention sur un Mckay fulminant.

« Je crois qu'on a besoin d'un nouveau Z2PM, et on en a besoin genre pour hier, alors oui, je pense fermement que notre courante situation mérite quelques compromis avec la vérité. Et, Colonel, je tiens à vous rassurer, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour votre précieuse vertu – qui, soit dit en passant en a vu d'autres - je ne vous demanderai pas de vous allonger et de penser à Atlantis ! »

Ayant terminé l'exposé de son point de vue, Mckay croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et regarda Sheppard droit dans les yeux comme pour le défier de le contredire.

Et à son grand dam, Sheppard savait fort bien qu'il ne le pouvait pas, à part pour le sujet de sa vertu qui se portait très bien, merci, enfin au moins pas plus mal que celle de la majorité des gens, bon, d'accord peut-être pas la majorité, mais certainement la plupart. Non ?

« Très bien, Mckay ! fit John avec réticence. On va la jouer à votre façon pour l'instant, mais évitez d'improviser à l'avenir et pas plus de mensonge que nécessaire ! »

Sans cacher son air triomphant, Rodney acquiesça de la tête et tourna les talons pour rejoindre le Régent. Pas loin derrière lui, John lui demanda à voix basse :

« Il faudrait qu'on se mette d'accord sur ce que vous m'avez offert lors de notre premier rendez-vous, Mckay. Je ne voudrais pas que le Régent s'imagine que je m'allonge pour une boîte de chocolats au rabais ! »

« Le problème, dit Rodney, c'est que si je raconte au Régent que vous n'accordez vos faveurs que difficilement, je violerai la règle du « pas plus de mensonge que nécessaire ». Règle, qui, je vous le rappelle, a été imposée par vous ! »

« Oh, arrêtez avec ça, Mckay ! Ca fait tellement de temps que je suis seul que je songe à devenir ambidextre rien que pour apporter un peu de variété à ma vie sexuelle ! »

Rodney s'arrêta de marcher si soudainement que John faillit lui rentrer dedans.

« Colonel, je suis désolé de vous décevoir, fit Mckay en se retournant, mais puisque votre mère ne vous a pas informé de ce triste état de fait, je crains que cela soit à moi que revienne cette lourde tâche : ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas connu quelqu'un bibliquement depuis plus de 48 heures que vous redevenez un puceau rougissant ! »

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda le Régent Alomé d'une voix inquiète.

Rodney fit volte face et afficha son plus beau sourire.

« Il faut que je vous confesse quelque chose », déclara Mckay, s'approchant du Régent et posant une main sur son bras. « J'ai bien peur de ne pas vous avoir exactement dit la vérité tout à l'heure. »

« Je suis désolé que vous vous ayez ressenti le besoin de mentir, Docteur Mckay. »

Bien que le Régent Alomé eût l'air curieux, il ne semblait pas en colère, ce que Mckay considéra comme un bon signe.

Rodney pouvait sentir Sheppard lui lançait des regards en coin à la fois inquiets et confus, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua sur sa lancée :

« Voyez- vous, le Colonel et moi, nous ne sommes pas officiellement complémentaires » Cette déclaration lui valut un froncement de sourcil, ce qui, étant donné que les Séphalens n'avaient pas de sourcil - pas plus que de cheveux d'ailleurs- ne pouvait définitivement pas être considéré comme un signe encourageant.

« Cependant, officieusement, nous sommes très complémentaires, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, vraiment vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ! »

Le Régent parut rassuré par cette précision et le gratifia d'un demi-sourire.

« Puis-je m'enquérir de la raison pour la quelle vous n'avez pas encore déclaré votre état devant votre peuple ? »

« Oui, Rodney, renchérit Sheppard, expliquez à notre ami pourquoi vous n'avez pas encore fait de moi un honnête homme. »

Mckay lui lança un regard noir avant de retourner son attention vers le Régent.

« Vous voyez, si tout à l'heure le Colonel Sheppard n'était pas très content que je vous parle de notre complémentarité, c'est parce qu'il est militaire, et comme si cela n'était déjà pas suffisamment regrettable en soi, il est aussi citoyen d'un pays qui s'appelle les Etats-Unis, et là-bas, les gens ne sont pas très évolués, ils pensent que ce n'est pas bien pour un militaire d'aimer s'amuser avec des collègues du même sexe que le leur. »

« Cela est fort étrange », remarqua le Régent, l'air perplexe alors que Sheppard fixait Rodney comme s'il avait envie de lui faire avaler un citron.

« Donc, pour l'instant, on n'a pas le droit d'être officiellement ensemble, mais dès que le Colonel n'aura plus à jouer le GI Joe, on rendra bien sûr les choses officielles. Pour l'instant, en fait, on est juste, … euh, …fiancés. »

« Fiancé », répéta le Régent comme si c'était là le mot le plus étrange qu'il ait jamais entendu.

Voyant à son expression que Rodney s'apprêtait à expliquer au Régent Alomé, en termes peu flatteurs, ce qu'il pensait de sa capacité de compréhension, Sheppard s'interposa.

« Il est dans nos traditions, dit-il, qu'avant de se marier, les couples choisissent de se fiancer d'abord. Cela leur permet de mieux se connaître et de voir comment ça se passe entre eux. C'est une sorte de période de transition entre la vie de célibataire et le mariage. »

« Ah, je vois, vous parlez de la période d'essayage !», répondit le Régent, la mine réjouie. « Dans notre culture, les couples ne sont jamais en période d'essayage à un âge si avancé. »

Sheppard pouvait entendre derrière lui Mckay grommeler quelque chose comme «c'est ça, traiter nous de vieux croûton tant que vous y êtes ! ».

John toussa bruyamment, espérant couvrir les mots de Mckay qui continuait à maugréer, mais constatant l'échec de sa diversion, il opta pour une autre tactique en envoyant au canadien ronchon un discret coup de coude dans les côtes. Rodney laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur et fusilla John du regard.

« Oui, c'est vraiment utile la période d'essayage, fit Rodney sans quitter Sheppard des yeux. Quelquefois, on croit connaître quelqu'un, puis, avec le temps, on découvre que ce celui qu'on croyait être une personne intelligente et sensible, est en fait un gros porc sadique et dégénéré. »

« Je vous aime aussi, Rodney ! », déclara John tout sourire en plaçant sa main sur une des épaules de Mckay. Celui-ci le poussa énergiquement, lui rappelant avec une grimace en coin, leur règle du « pas d'attouchement en public ».

Sheppard haussa les épaules devant l'air quelque peu troublé du Régent et lui dit le plus sérieusement du monde : « J'ai juste du mal à garder mes mains pour moi quand mon complément est dans le coin. »

« Cela est fort compréhensible », répliqua le Régent d'un ton conciliant.

« Bien que cela soit exceptionnel, ajouta-t-il après une pause, il est arrivé par le passé que des échanges soient effectués avec des couples non reconnus, car il est de notre croyance que le fond doit toujours prévaloir sur la forme. Je crois que considérant votre situation particulière, le 1er Suppléant sera d'accord avec moi pour que vous puissiez, le Docteur Mckay et vous-même, participer aux discussions, et ce, malgré la non officialisation de votre relation. »

« Merci, le Docteur Mckay et moi-même, vous sommes très reconnaissants », déclara Sheppard en s'inclinant poliment et en pensant que s'il n'avait pas une sciatique d'ici la fin de cette mission, il serait vraiment chanceux.

Le Régent Alomé s'inclina à son tour et proposa que les discussions se déroulent d'ici deux de leurs heures et les invita à partager un modeste repas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par modeste exactement ?», demanda Rodney, soudain à nouveau intéressé par la conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Essaye-moi (WIP- Chap 2)

**Auteur** : Zia Black

**Pairing :** Mckay/Sheppard

**Rating** : T (pour ce chapitre)

**Spoilers** : Saison 2 avant 2x05

**Avertissement **: (Pré)Slash (rien de très compromettant pour ce chapitre)

* * *

CHAP 2

Les murs étaient vêtus d'une tissu rouge écarlate ressemblant à de la soie précieuse, le sol était fait d'un parquet en bois foncé du meilleur effet, et surtout à l'immense satisfaction de Rodney, la grande table en verre siégeant au centre de la pièce rectangulaire, était presque entièrement recouverte de mets tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres.

« J'espère que la nourriture sera à votre convenance », dit le Régent Alomé en s'asseyant gracieusement.

« Oh, ne vous en faîtes pas, j'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger n'importe quoi », répondit Mckay avec sa délicatesse usuelle.

« Cela a l'air excellent », remarqua John, ne sachant pas par quel plat commencer.

Rodney n'avait pas ce genre de dilemme puisqu'il avait rempli son assiette (heureusement d'une taille adéquatement gigantesque) d'une généreuse portion de chaque plat à portée de sa main.

Voyant Rodney fixer d'un oeil misérable la gargantuesque pile d'aliments entassés devant lui, Sheppard comprit de quoi il retournait.

« Il n'y a pas de citron, Rodney. Je les ai déjà informés de votre manque d'affinité avec cet aliment. »

Mckay adressa un rapide petit sourire à Sheppard avant de plonger dans son assiette avec avidité.

« C'est … pas mauvais », fit Rodney, la bouche pleine.

John l'observait, d'un air amusé, entrain d'engloutir plus de nourriture qu'il ne croyait humainement possible quand le 1er Suppléant fit son entrée dans la salle.

Rodney leva le nez de son assiette juste assez de temps pour constater qu'il n'y avait rien qui requérait son immédiate attention (même déficit capillaire, même longue tunique, même peau quasi translucide et même sourire ennuyeux, soit RAS sur tous les fronts) et il retourna à une activité plus captivante, se resservant de cette chose ressemblant à du thon mais ayant le goût de lapin.

« Excusez-moi de ne pas vous avoir rejoint plus tôt, déclara le 1er Suppléant, mais il est des devoirs auxquels on ne peut se dérober.»

Il fit le tour de la table, un petit sourire s'attardant sur ses lèvres fines et s'arrêta devant le Régent qui s'était levé à son entrée dans la salle. Ce dernier prit la main du 1er Suppléant dans la sienne, l'amena délicatement à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser sur sa paume. Après une courte pause pendant laquelle ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, le 1er Suppléant s'avança, et de sa bouche effleura le cou du Régent qui avait incliné sa tête sur le côté lui laissant plein accès à sa gorge.

Tout en continuant à inhaler sa nourriture avec enthousiasme, Mckay leva un œil à la fois curieux et peut-être également envieux vers le couple, aussi embarrassé que fasciné par ce qu'une partie de lui jugeait être un manque de pudeur pathologique tandis qu'une autre partie, celle qui n'avait que rarement droit au chapitre, se demandait ce que cela lui ferait d'avoir quelqu'un qui le regarderait comme ça, comme s'il était tout et plus encore.

Sentant que Sheppard l'observait, Rodney baissa les yeux un peu trop vite et immédiatement le rouge lui vint aux joues, lui faisant haïr plus que jamais son éternel teint de suédoise effarouchée. L'appétit soudain coupé, Mckay posa ses couverts et adressa un œil noir à Sheppard qui picorait négligemment sa nourriture.

Rodney soupira avec soulagement en constatant que « le rituel d'accouplement » de leur hôte était terminé. Peut-être allait-il enfin pouvoir aborder les choses sérieuses, ou en tout cas celles qui l'intéressaient, ce qui dans son esprit revenait au même.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez pas encore pu formaliser votre complémentarité », dit le 1er Suppléant qui avait pris place à la droite du Régent.

« Autant pour les choses sérieuses ! », rumina Rodney dans son verre de vin qui avait un curieux arrière goût de pain d'épice.

Sheppard expliqua à nouveau leur situation, ou plus précisément le joli mensonge qu'ils avaient concocté pour l'occasion, démontrant une patience dont il savait souvent faire preuve quand il était adéquatement motivé.

Rodney trouvait que pour quelqu'un si prompt à critiquer son idée quelques heures plus tôt, Sheppard faisait montre d'un zèle pour le moins inattendu dans la description de leur soi-disant tragique mais passionnée histoire d'amour, pimentant son récit de détails aussi inutiles que grotesques.

Le 1er Suppléant écoutait John attentivement, buvant chacune de ses paroles et paraissant sincèrement attristé que la politique de son pays l'empêche de déclarer son amour pour Mckay aux yeux du monde.

« Je sais que c'est beaucoup de sacrifices, mais il suffit que je le regarde et je sais que cela en vaut la peine ! » Sheppard finit son histoire d'une voix émue, regardant Rodney comme son jumper préféré.

Mckay ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux et d'émettre un petit ricanement narquois.

« Oh, oui, nous sommes les Roméo et Juliette de cette galaxie, Colonel ! », commenta-t-il.

Pas repentant pour un sou, Sheppard lui sourit de toutes ses dents en levant son verre de vin dans sa direction, puis en buvant le breuvage d'un trait.

Rodney pensa que s'il pouvait s'étouffer avec, sa journée finirait peut-être mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé.

Mais apparemment ni ses envies de meurtre à l'encontre de sa tendre moitié ni leurs chamailleries perpétuelles n'altéraient l'adoration béate que semblait avoir le Régent et son complément pour le couple qu'ils prétendaient former, et Mckay ne savait trop s'il devait en être soulagé ou inquiet.

« Si vous le permettez, nous pouvons maintenant nous rendre dans la salle bleue qui, selon nos pratiques, sied mieux aux échanges qui vont suivre », proposa le Régent Alomé en se levant de table.

Sans se faire prier, Rodney emboîta le pas du Régent, commençant déjà à le bombarder d'innombrables questions ayant trait à leur technologie.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Docteur, fit le 1er Suppléant, nous répondrons à toutes vos questions le temps venu.»

Alors que Mckay allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester, il sentit la main de Sheppard sur son bras, il tourna la tête et croisa le regard du Colonel, un regard lui signifiant clairement qu'il devait se taire et que ce n'était point là une suggestion. Rodney soupira et baissa la tête en silence.

Le temps qu'il leur fallut pour parcourir le couloir menant à la salle bleue parut durer une éternité à Rodney qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il y a avait quelque chose sur cette planète qui le rendait nerveux - très nerveux - et bien que cela fût déjà en soi une raison de grande nervosité, la perspective de mettre la main sur un, voir plusieurs Z2PMs n'en était pas l'unique raison. Non, cela avait plutôt à voir avec les Séphalens eux même, cependant Rodney ne pouvait en définir la cause exacte.

« Si vous voulez bien prendre place », fit le Régent en lui désignant un fauteuil en toile blanche dans la salle qui n'avait de bleu que les voiles habillant chaque fenêtre.

Mckay s'assit sagement, Sheppard prit place à côté de lui, tandis que le Régent et le 1er Suppléant s'installèrent en face d'eux.

« Nous ne pouvons pas vous donner ce que vous appelez des ZPMs », annonça le Régent sans préambule.

« Vous vous moquez de nous ? », lança Rodney, pointant son doigt furieusement vers le Régent. «Vous nous aviez dit que cela ne vous poserait aucun problème de nous en fournir ! »

« Rodney, calmez-vous, je sui sûr que nos hôtes ne veulent pas dire ce que nous croyons qu'ils veulent dire», intervint Sheppard avec un sourire forcé.

« Nous ne pouvons pas vous donner de ZPM », répéta le Régent, nullement affecté par la colère de Mckay.

« Oh, ça, c'est vraiment magnifique ! s'exclama Rodney en s'agitant sur son fauteuil.

« J'ai déjà vu de la publicité mensongère, mais à ce point là, j'avoue que c'est un record ! »

« Il faut que vous compreniez que pour nous, venir en aide à ceux qui en ont besoin est non seulement un devoir, mais aussi une grande source de bonheur », expliqua le 1er Suppléant d'une voix douce, les mains sagement posées sur ses genoux et le dos parfaitement droit. « Et si nous nous contentions juste de donner aux personnes ce qu'elles nous demandent, nous faillirions à notre tâche. En agissant de la sorte, nous leur apporterions un bien qui serait immédiat mais aussi éphémère. Nous préférons, quand cela est possible, leur enseigner un savoir qui leur permettra d'acquérir par eux même ce dont ils ont besoin. »

Se parlant à voix haute, Sheppard murmura : « Apprendre aux gens à pêcher plutôt que de leur donner des poissons … ». L'ironie n'échappait pas au Colonel, ils se voyaient renvoyer à la figure un concept que bien des pays riches appliquaient dans l'aide qu'ils apportaient aux pays du tiers-monde. A croire que pour le coup, c'était Atlantis, le pays en voie de développement.

« Qu'est-ce que tout ce charabia pseudo baba cool signifie ? » Mckay demanda sans cacher sa frustration.

« Cela signifie qu'ils ne veulent pas nous donner de ZPM, mais qu'ils veulent bien nous apprendre à en fabriquer un nous-même. » John se fendit d'un grand sourire, le genre à donner des crampes, si performé trop longtemps.

Le cerveau, pourtant énorme de Mckay, mit un temps inhabituellement long pour traiter l'information et Sheppard regarda le visage du canadien passé lentement d'une expression de confusion à celle d'une excitation difficilement maîtrisée.

« Oh ! », fit Rodney, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur prêt à bondir hors de sa poitrine.

« Oui, oh … », acquiesça John.

S'en suivirent de longues négociations sur l'étendu et les termes de leur collaboration, car non seulement les Séphalens étaient prêts à partager avec eux leurs connaissances relatives au ZPM et à leur plus haute technologie, mais ils étaient également disposés à envoyer leurs experts sur Atlantis pour les aider à découvrir les secrets encore cachés de la cité.

Comme la tradition Séphalenne l'exigeait, leur entretien se termina par un échange de présents. En s'inclinant respectueusement, le Colonel Sheppard tendit au Régent Alomé une petit boîte en bois contenant un artefact qu'ils avaient trouvé sur P3X- 312. D'apparence, c'était une simple sphère bleutée, mais au contact de la chaleur générée par une personne, elle produisait toute sorte de sons et de lumières qui variaient selon l'humeur de l'individu qui la touchait. Le Régent et le 1er Suppléant parurent fort satisfaits par leur cadeau, passant plusieurs minutes à l'activer, s'extasiant devant les farandoles de lumières et les diverses mélodies enchanteresses émanant de l'objet.

Rodney baissa les yeux pour observer le simple bracelet tressé en fil de coton que le 1er Suppléant avait noué autour de son poignet et il lui fallait tout son self control (dont, en dépit des insistantes rumeurs, il n'était pas complètement dénué) pour ne pas crier à l'arnaque et exiger qu'on lui rende sa sphère.

Sentant sans doute les ondes négatives émanant de Mckay, John s'approcha du canadien et posa une main légère sur son dos, découvrant ainsi son poignet qui portait un bracelet identique à celui de Rodney.

Curieusement Mckay se détendit légèrement et ravala ses récriminations, se contentant de baisser la manche de sa veste pour ne plus voir l'objet de son courroux.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Essaye-moi (WIP- Chap 3)

**Auteur** : Zia Black

**Pairing :** Mckay/Sheppard

**Rating** : T (pour ce chapitre)

**Spoilers** : Saison 2 avant 2x05

**Avertissement **: (Pré)Slash (rien de très compromettant pour ce chapitre)

* * *

CHAP 3

« Comment ça, vous leur avez dit que vous étiez mariés ? », s'étrangla Elisabeth lors de leur débriefing.

« Fiancés », rectifia Mckay sans oser regarder le docteur Weir dans les yeux.

« C'était son idée ! » fit Sheppard en pointant son doigt vers Rodney.

« Il n'a pas voulu se raser la tête ! Comme si sa choucroute valait plus qu'un ZPM ! » Rodney rétorqua, fixant Sheppard d'un oeil furibond. Ce dernier glissa un peu plus dans son siège voulant échapper à l'intense et hostile regard bleu percent fixé sur lui.

« Vous savez que vous ne pouvez actuellement tué personne grâce à la seule force de votre cerveau, n'est-ce pas, Mckay ? », demanda John.

Un sourire machiavélique jouant sur ses lèvres, Rodney répliqua : « Je n'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais vous ! »

« S'il vous plaît, Messieurs, est-ce qu'on peut revenir au sujet qui nous préoccupe, à savoir que vous avez effrontément menti à des alliés très précieux et que les conséquences pourraient en être incalculables ! »

Bien qu'elle essayait en tout temps de maintenir une façade de calme professionnel et de maîtrise sereine, la voix d'Elisabeth trahissait son exaspération grandissante devant les exploits maintes fois renouvelés du duo infernal que constituait le Docteur Mckay et le Colonel Sheppard. Et même si elle était la première à reconnaître qu'à eux deux, ils les avaient plus d'une fois sortis de situations éminemment périlleuses, il était également vrai que leur agissement combiné leur avait attiré plus de problèmes qu'elle ne pouvait compter, et si pour l'instant le positif l'emportait sans doute sur le négatif, elle n'était pas certaine qu'il en serait toujours ainsi.

« Inutile d'en faire toute une histoire ! », s'exclama Rodney d'un ton indigné. « Après tout, ce n'est pas de notre faute si les gens ont d'idiotes croyances, et puis je vous signale que ce petit mensonge de rien du tout nous a permis d'obtenir plus que ce qu'on n'aurait jamais pu espérer ! »

Elisabeth passa une main sur son visage et soupira, l'air soudain fatigué. « Rodney, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ne compreniez pas les possibles conséquences de vos agissements ! »

« Mais je comprends très bien !, s'époumona-t-il. Je comprends que bientôt, nous pourrons alimenter nos boucliers pour les centaines d'années à venir, que nous accéderons à tous les systèmes défensifs de la cité et que nous n'aurons plus à nous inquiéter de mourir atrocement chaque jour où nous nous levons. »

Rodney finit sa diatribe le souffle court et les joues empourprées. Il s'enfonça dans son siège et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, persuadé de la justesse de ses dires et défiant quiconque de le contredire.

Ce que Sheppard n'allait sûrement pas faire. « Je crois que Rodney a marqué un point là, et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup de couples mariés sur Atlantis qui auraient pu mener les négociations à notre place ! »

« Que faites-vous de Christian et Eva Miller ? » demanda le Docteur Weir, faisant référence à un couple travaillant comme biologistes marins depuis quelques mois sur Atlantis.

« Oh, je vous en prie, s'écria Rodney, horrifié. Miller a le QI d'une mangouste et encore, je crois que les mangoustes pourraient légitimement s'offusquer de la comparaison. Quant à sa femme, elle est si naïve qu'elle ne ferait pas la différence entre un Wraith et le chanteur des Led Zeppelin. »

Le Colonel esquissa un sourire qu'il se pressa de réprimer quand il vit l'expression sévère marquant le visage du Docteur Weir. Essayant d'adopter un ton neutre, il lui dit : « Ecoutez, on ne peut pas refaire ce qui a été fait. Je sais bien, Elisabeth, qu'on aurait dû vous consulter avant de nous lancer là-dedans, mais on a agi sous l'influence du moment. Je crois que maintenant, il faut se concentrer sur le plus important, c'est-à-dire l'organisation de la visite du 1er Suppléant. »

Les propos du Colonel Sheppard semblèrent faire revenir Elisabeth à de meilleurs sentiments, son expression s'adoucit et elle se détendit presque imperceptiblement dans son fauteuil.

« Il est tard et vous êtes sûrement fatigués, » fit le Docteur Weir d'un ton qui se voulait conciliant. « Vous devez encore être examinés par le Docteur Beckett, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. » Elle se leva, réunissant les documents devant elle.

« Nous nous reverrons demain à 0800 pour discuter de la visite du 1er Suppléant. »

« Cela s'est plutôt bien passé !, fit John en sortant du bureau d'Elisabeth.

Rodney eut un petit ricanement, puis se retourna et fixa le Colonel Sheppard d'un air sérieux. « Je voulais vous dire, Colonel, que j'avais apprécié que vous m'ayez soutenu devant Elisabeth… Et ce, même si je dois dire que votre soutien n'a pas été très clair au début, mais je suppose qu'il vous fallait le temps de vous échauffer. » Mckay baissa les yeux, visiblement embarrassé et reprit : « Je sais que vous n'étiez pas d'accord avec ce que j'ai fait et … , bon, je crois toujours que j'ai eu raison de leur dire que nous étions …, vous savez quoi … mais je tenais à ce que vous sachiez que … enfin, vous voyez… »

Prenant pitié de lui, Sheppard intervint pour mettre fin à son martyre. « Ce n'est pas utile de me remercier, Rodney, j'ai simplement dit ce que je pensais. Je crois aussi que vous avez eu raison. »

« Ah, vous reconnaissez que j'avais raison ! Je savais bien qu'il y avait un cerveau qui se cachait derrière cette touffe de cheveux ! », s'écria Mckay avec un sourire radieux.

« J'allais dire que, surtout, cela ne vous monte pas à la tête, mais je crois que c'est trop tard ! »

« Et c'est probablement trop tard depuis un bon bout de temps, maintenant ! » rajouta-t-il pour lui-même alors qu'il entrait dans l'infirmerie.

« Ah, vous voilà enfin ! Encore quelques minutes et j'allais me coucher vous laissant au bon soin du Docteur Biro ! » Beckett était venu à leur rencontre tout sourire malgré les ombres noires encerclant ses yeux bleus.

« Et vous auriez raté une occasion de nous enfoncer toutes vos aiguilles dans le corps ? Non, cela ne vous ressemble pas, Carson ! » En dépit de la rudesse de ses mots, Rodney se laissa emmener docilement jusqu'à la table d'examen.

« Je vois que l'air de Séphalie ne vous a pas rendu plus aimable », nota Carson d'un ton amusé.

« Je suis parfaitement aimable », se défendit Rodney. « Je ne faisais que constater un comportement redondant de votre part! »

John grimpa sur la table lui faisant face et commença à se dévêtir. Une infirmière arriva pour vérifier ses constantes tandis qu'il observait Carson ausculter Mckay minutieusement.

« Vous savez, fit Carson en préparant une seringue, on m'a déjà fait remarquer autre chose de redondant chez moi, c'est ma tendance à faire subir des examens de la prostate à mes patients les plus récalcitrants. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Rodney ?

Regardant Beckett d'un air épouvanté, Mckay s'empressa de répondre. « Ai-je déjà mentionné que de tous les charlatans que je connais, vous étiez de loin celui que je préférais ? »

« Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça, Rodney, mais vous y êtes presque. Encore un peu d'entraînement et vous arriverez à dire quelque chose de gentil ! »

Carson enfonça délicatement l'aiguille dans le bras de Mckay, celui-ci grimaçant et geignant sous l'assaut. Beckett secoua la tête avant de retirer l'aiguille.

«Sous réserve des résultats des tests sanguins, Vous m'avez l'air en parfaite santé, Rodney, ou en tout cas en aussi bonne santé qu'il y a deux jours. Votre tension est toujours un peu trop élevée, mais il n'y a là rien de nouveau »

Rodney remonta sa manche et roula ses yeux. « Rappelez-moi combien il vous a fallu d'années d'étude pour faire des diagnostics aussi brillants, Carson ? »

« Mckay, ne soyez pas méchant avec le gentil Docteur ! », intervint Sheppard en souriant à l'infirmière qui était entrain de lui prendre sa tension.

Voyant son petit manège, Rodney ne put s'empêcher de commenter. « Vous savez, quelques fois, je me demande si vous ne risquez pas de vous froisser un muscle à toujours sourire bêtement à tout ce qui porte jupon ! »

L'infirmière se retourna et fusilla Mckay du regard.

« Quoi ? » lui lança Rodney « Je ne faisais que poser une question très légitime, si on considère que le Colonel Sheppard est la personne responsable de ma sécurité, il est normal que je m'inquiète de certains comportements qui, j'ai pu le constater, influencent sa capacité à assurer sa fonction de façon satisfaisante. Et je tiens à préciser que si je suis si préoccupé par le fait de rester en vie, ce n'est pas entièrement pour des raisons personnelles, même si, je l'avoue, c'est un fait que j'apprécie particulièrement, mais c'est aussi parce que le fait que je sois en vie est grandement requis pour que je puisse accomplir les miracles chaque jour nécessaires à maintenir cette cité à flot, ce qui vous est à vous aussi, Mademoiselle, très profitable ! »

Sheppard n'était pas sûr que Rodney ait pris la peine de respirer durant son monologue, il faut dire que pendant ce temps-là, l'attention du Colonel avait été autrement occupée à suivre des yeux les mains de Mckay, virevoltant dans les airs en un ballet quasi hypnotique.

Si Mckay se fiait à la façon dont la jeune infirmière le fixait avec un air de poisson lobotomisé, il ne pouvait que conclure que sa plaidoirie, pourtant imparable, n'avait point adouci les sentiments de la jeune femme à son égard, aussi il crut bon d'ajouter : « Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si le Colonel perd le peu de neurones qu'il possède dès qu'il y a quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à une femme à proximité ! »

Et à en juger par le bruit retentissant que fit la main de l'infirmière quand elle entra en contact avec sa tendre joue, Rodney parvint à facilement en déduire que sa dernière tentative à raisonner la jeune femme n'avait pas rencontré plus de succès que la première.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » s'exclama Rodney, clairement perplexe quant à la raison exacte de ce déchaînement de violence.

L'infirmière ne lui fournit pas d'explication autre que de tourner les talons, l'œil noir et de quitter l'infirmerie.

« Ouïe, ça a du faire mal ! » commenta Sheppard dans une de ses tentatives les moins convaincantes à montrer quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à de la compassion.

« Oh, vous, taisez-vous !, fit Mckay. Tout ça, c'est de votre faute ! »

Sheppard leva la tête et l'observa, déconcerté. « Comment ça de ma faute ? »

Rodney pressa ses lèvres en une fine ligne et descendit de la table d'examen. « Maintenant, je m'en vais. Passez une bonne nuit ou pas, de toute façon, je m'en fiche ! »

« OK » répondit John encore sous le choc.

Il regarda Rodney faire sa sortie, marchant d'un pas pressé et les épaules raides.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda-t-il à Carson qui trouvait l'observation de ses chaussures particulièrement fascinante.

Le Docteur Beckett avait bien sûr une ou deux théories sur la nature dysfonctionnelle mais curieusement productive de la relation qui liait Sheppard et Mckay, mais il n'était certainement pas prêt à partager ces dites théories avec quiconque et encore moins avec le Colonel Sheppard. Aussi, il s'entendit répondre. : « Oh, ne vous en faîtes pas, ça va lui passer. Il n'a sûrement pas dû manger depuis plus de deux heures, ça le rend souvent un peu grincheux ! »

« Un peu grincheux ? », répéta John, dubitatif.

Carson désinfecta soigneusement le bras du Colonel, reprenant l'examen là où son infirmière fugueuse l'avait arrêté. Cherchant à ramener la conversation sur un terrain moins sensible, Beckett l'interrogea sur le bracelet en coton qu'il portait au poignet. « J'ai cru remarquer que Rodney avait le même. »

« C'est un cadeau des Séphalens. C'est censé représenter une promesse de futur engagement. Une sorte de cadeau de fiançailles », finit d'expliquer John en haussant les épaules.

« Oh ! »

Finalement, sa tactique de changement de sujet n'avait peut-être pas été aussi brillante qu'il ne l'avait initialement pensé. « C'est intéressant», dit-il en observant de plus prêt le bracelet finement tressé avec des fils en coton blanc et noir.

« Dites ça à Mckay, j'ai cru qu'il allait avoir une crise d'apoplexie quand il a réalisé qu'il allait devoir leur céder sa précieuse sphère en échange de ces petits bouts de tissu ». John finit sa phrase un petit sourire aux lèvres et Carson crut voir une expression furtive passait sur son visage. En effet, pendant un moment, il aurait juré que le Colonel avait eu l'air attendri, apparemment ayant déjà tout oublié du récent petit excès de tempérament du canadien.

Réalisant que Carson l'observait d'un air curieux, John lui demanda : « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il n'y a rien… rien du tout », fit le Docteur Beckett en faisant mine de noter un résultat sur le dossier du Colonel.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Titre** : Essaye-moi (WIP- Chap 4)_

_**Rating **: K+ pour le langage et les situations un peu embarrassantes._

_**Spoilers** : Saison 2, avant 2x05_

_**Avertissement** : Slash (toujours rien de flagrant pour ce chapitre)_

_**Disclaimer** : John et Rodney ne sont pas à moi, ect_

**_Notes_ **: _D'abord, je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lu les 3 premiers chapitres et surtout celles qui ont écrit des reviews. C'était très sympa, merci._

_Je commence à m'inquiéter de la longueur de la chose vu qu'elle n'est pas là d'être finie et que j'en suis déjà à près de 15 000 mots (avec le chapitre 5 qui est presque terminé)._

_Par ailleurs, je tenais à m'excuser d'avance pour ce chapitre qui, de prime à bord, pourrait avoir l'air d'un peu n'importe quoi, alors qu'en fait, c'est une métaphore très profonde sur le sens profond de la vie écrite avec une grande profondeur (ou alors c'est juste vraiment n'importe quoi, à vous d'en juger)_

* * *

Rodney se réveilla avec l'impression de n'avoir dormi qu'une poignée de minutes, ce qui à en juger par son état de fatigue ne devait malheureusement pas être qu'une impression. Il y avait tout de même une bonne nouvelle, la vicieuse migraine qui le harcelait depuis des semaines, comme si un groupe de hard rock avait élu résidence juste derrière son œil droit, avait enfin déserté la place. 

Après s'être promptement lavé et habillé, Rodney jeta un œil à sa montre, presque 7h50. Le petit déjeuner devrait attendre. Il se pressa, ne voulant pas être en retard pour la réunion. Il savait que le Docteur Weir n'avait pas encore digéré ses récents écarts de conduite, écarts qu'il considérait pour sa part comme une démonstration éclatante de son grand sens de l'initiative, mais son avis ne faisant hélas pas loi pour le moment (ce qui, selon lui, était fort regrettable pour le bien de l'humanité entière), il devait donc tenir compte des états d'âme d'Elisabeth, aussi ineptes qu'ils puissent parfois lui paraître. Et le triste fait, était qu'à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, il n'était pas dans les petits papiers de la jeune femme et qu'il ne tenait pas à aggraver son cas en la faisant attendre.

Haletant, Mckay franchit l'entrée du bureau du Docteur Weir, satisfait de constater qu'il était le premier arrivé. Un rapide regard circulaire l'informa que du café avait été préparé et qu'un inconscient avait laissé traîner une boite de biscuits. Ne demandant pas son reste, Rodney attrapa une poignée de gâteaux qu'il engloutit goulûment tout en se servant une tasse de sa boisson préférée dans deux galaxies.

« Rodney, bonjour, je vois que vous avez pris vos aises, » fit une voix familière derrière son dos.

Mckay se retourna brusquement et sourit, la bouche encore à moitié pleine, au Docteur Weir qui le regardait, un sourcil levé. Il crut bon de s'expliquer : « Je ne voulais pas être en retard, alors je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner.»

Elisabeth passa derrière son bureau et y déposa la pile de documents qu'elle avait dans ses bras. « Laissez-moi deviner, vous vous êtes dit qu'après hier, il serait préférable que vous vous montriez sous votre meilleur jour, et dans ce but, vous vous êtes introduit dans mon bureau et avait mangé ma dernière boîte de biscuits »

« Euh ! », fit Rodney, son visage devenant un peu blanc sur les bords. « Je crois qu'il reste la moitié d'un biscuit », ajouta-t-il en tendant misérablement la boîte à la jeune femme.

Le Docteur Weir s'avança légèrement et constata, qu'en fait, seules quelques miettes avaient survécu au passage du canadien. « Ne croyez pas que votre sacrifice ne me touche pas, Rodney, mais j'ai déjà déjeuné et je ne pourrais plus rien avaler. » Sa voix, un peu malgré elle, n'était pas dénuée d'une certaine ironie.

« Oh, ce n'est pas grave », répondit Mckay s'empressant de faire un sort aux dites miettes.

Elisabeth cacha un sourire et demanda, soudain sérieuse : « Est-ce que je me trompe si je pense qu'hier soir, après votre passage, entre les mains de Carson, vous n'êtes pas allé vous reposer comme je vous l'avais suggéré mais vous avez filé directement au labo pour étudier les relevés effectués sur Séphalie. »

« Je dirais que c'est en quelque sorte dans le domaine du possible, » répondit Rodney se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. « Si c'était la cas, tout à fait hypothétiquement bien sûr, est-ce que cela me vaudrait des ennuis ? »

« Je dirais qu'hypothétiquement parlant si cela avait été le cas, je me serais empressée de vous demander à quels résultats vous étiez parvenu, mais comme ce n'est qu'une hypo… »

« Oh, ça va !, la coupa-t-il, vous savez très bien que même la menace d'un sevrage de caféine n'aurait pu m'empêcher de passer une bonne partie de la nuit dans le labo, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, vu que si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, le café serait reconnu d'utilité publique ! »

Elisabeth lui fit signe de s'asseoir. « Nous avons deux minutes avant le début de la réunion, Rodney, dites-moi donc, ce que vous savez ! »

« C'est extraordinaire, selon le peu que j'ai pu voir, ils ont une technologie sans doute supérieure à celle des Anciens et d'après mes relevés, leur énergie est potentiellement illimitée bien qu'apparemment, ils n'en utilisent qu'une partie ridicule, je crois qu'ils sont dans un trip genre peace and love, ne pas dépendre des biens matériels et autres inanités sans queue ni tête, tous ces trucs grotesques qu'heureusement les humains ont oublié depuis longtemps mais la plupart d'entre nous – moi non inclus bien sûr - avons acquis d'autre tares entre temps pour compenser cette brusque résurgence neuronale, nous ramenant à notre niveau habituel d'intelligence de batracien décérébré ! » Mckay parlait à mille à l'heure, surfant fébrilement entre excitation et agacement, agitant ses mains en tout sens et menaçant ainsi de faire tomber sa tasse de café qu'il avait posée sur le bord du bureau.

Familière des envolées lyriques et pour le moins acides du Docteur Mckay, elle ne prit même pas la peine de relever le portrait peu flatteur qu'il avait fait du genre humain - lui non inclus bien sûr - et se concentra sur le point important, c'est-à-dire : les Séphalens.

« J'ai pu enfin trouver mention de Séphalie dans la base de données, dit-elle, ce qui a été grandement facilité par le fait que cette fois, je savais où chercher. C'est assez bref, non pas que la relation des Anciens avec ce peuple ait été négligeable, mais il semblerait que les anciens voulaient juste honorer le souhait de discrétion émis par les Séphalens. » La mâchoire légèrement crispée en un signe de concentration, Elisabeth parcourut brièvement ses notes rassemblées devant elle et reprit : « D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, nombreuses technologies élaborées par les Anciens l'ont été grâce à l'apport des Séphalens et il est aussi fait mention qu'environ 30 années avant le siège d'Atlantis, les Séphalens avaient décidé de quitter leur planète pour partir en petit groupe à la découverte de l'univers, devenant en quelque sorte des nomades. »

« Ce qui explique en partie pourquoi leur niveau d'avancement n'a pas drastiquement évolué en 10 000 ans, ça et le fait qu'ils passent le plus clair de leur temps maintenant à célébrer chaque jour la pousse des légumes et le reproduction des petits oiseaux », fit Mckay l'air songeur.

« Le respect de la nature, est un principe tout à fait remarquable », déclara le Docteur Weir en se levant.

« Oui, oui, je vous promets de trouver cela aussi remarquable le jour où l'on pourra recharger nos E2PZs avec un peu d'air pur ou que les Wraiths s'enfuiront en courant à la seule vue d'une carotte fraîche ! »

« D'accord, Rodney, je ne vais pas essayer de vous faire changer d'avis, je sais que c'est peine perdue. Allons plutôt retrouver les autres pour la réunion »

Rodney hocha la tête et se leva.

Soudain pris d'une démangeaison insoutenable, il porta la main à son bas ventre et se gratta frénétiquement.

« Docteur Mckay, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? », demanda Elisabeth. le ton outré et les joues empourprées.

Mckay baissa la tête et vit avec horreur ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Il força sa main à aller dans la poche de son pantalon et cette action requit de sa part un effort incommensurable tant le besoin qu'il avait de se gratter dépassait tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu expérimenter (et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'avec ses multiples allergies, son champ d'expérience en la matière était étendu).

« Je suis … désolé, balbutia Mckay. Il faut … que je … m'en aille, main …tenant ! » Son visage était déjà rouge cramoisi jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. Essayant de sauver le peu de dignité qui lui restait encore, il marcha à reculons jusqu'à la porte du bureau du Docteur Weir. « J'ai oublié … quelque chose … dans mon labo … très important », fit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure nerveusement, luttant toujours de toutes ses forces pour ne pas juste baisser son pantalon et s'abandonner à son envie quasi irrépressible de se gratter.

Médusée, Elisabeth regarda le Docteur Mckay sortir du bureau. Elle se rendit compte que sa bouche était ouverte et la referma, tentant de retrouver un minimum de contenance.

* * *

« Rodney, laissez moi entrer», tempêta le Docteur Beckett en demandant pour la énième fois accès au quartier du canadien. 

« Allez exercer votre vaudou sur quelqu'un s'autre ! », cria Rodney derrière la porte.

Carson soupira et passa sa main sur son visage d'un air las. « Rodney, s'il vous plaît, ouvrez-moi. Le Docteur Weir m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas l'air bien, je veux juste vérifier si c'est vrai ou pas. Ce que ferait tout médecin ou ami qui se respecte. »

« Je vais parfaitement bien ! ».

La voix misérable de Mckay tendant à contredire son affirmation, Carson joua sa dernière carte : « Bon sang, je vous préviens que si vous n'ouvrez pas cette porte immédiatement, j'appelle le Colonel Sheppard pour qu'il l'ouvre lui-même et vous savez qu'aucune porte sur Atlantis ne peut lui résister longtemps ! »

N'ayant que le silence pour toute réponse, le Docteur Beckett ajouta : « Est-ce que vous voulez vraiment qu'on discute de ce qui ne va pas devant une assemblée de marines ou préférez-vous qu'on en parle entre nous ? »

La porte s'ouvrit avec un petit sifflement.

* * *

« Je vous préviens, Carson, que si vous approchez ne serait-ce qu'à un mètre de mes parties intimes avec cette horreur, vous ne prendrez plus jamais une douche chaude jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ! », hurla Rodney d'une voix hystérique, tout en fixant avec terreur le bol au contenu verdâtre que le docteur Beckett tenait dans ses mains. 

« Soyez raisonnable, Rodney, je suis sûr que cela va vous soulager ! »

L'air d'une bête traquée, Mckay recula un peu plus sur le lit de la petite salle située à l'arrière de l'infirmerie.

Constatant la détresse de son patient, le Docteur Beckett n'essaya pas d'avancer. Il ne voulait surtout pas faire quelque chose qui aggrave encore la situation, surtout avec le mal fou qu'il avait déjà eu à persuader Rodney de venir à l'infirmerie. En effet, il avait dû pour qu'il obtempère lui promettre de l'examiner dans un endroit privé et de le laisser partir dès qu'il en émettrait le souhait (bien que sur ce dernier point, Carson n'aurait guère de remords à contrevenir à sa promesse si l'état de santé de Mckay l'exigeait).

Le Docteur Beckett fit un petit sourie et déclara d'une voix qu'il espérait douce et clame : « Les Athosiens l'utilisent très souvent, c'est efficace et sans danger ».

« Les Athosiens pensent aussi que manger des vers vivants est particulièrement favorable au processus digestif, alors, excusez-moi de ne pas partager votre enthousiasme débordant en la matière. Mais, vous savez quoi, vous n'avez qu'à badigeonner Carson Junior avec ça et après je reconsidérerai peut-être mon opinion ! »

Le visage du Docteur Beckett s'illumina d'un sourire quasi béat. Se balançant légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre, il déclara d'une voix étrangement similaire à celle d'un homme la nuit de ses noces, mi anxieux mi excité : « La vérité, c'est que la plupart des préparations médicales des Athosiens contiennent des insectes vivants. Il est avéré que les insectes de cette planète ont des propriétés curatives très intéressantes. »

Rodney eut un éphémère soupir de soulagement quand il comprit que la brusque allégresse de Carson n'avait rien à voir avec la perspective d'appliquer sur quelque partie de son corps la chose verte ressemblant au vomi d'une personne très alcoolisée.

Cependant son soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'il comprit les implications liées aux paroles du Docteur Beckett.

« Oh, mon Dieu, ne me dîtes pas qu'il y a quelque chose de vivant dans cette mixture, », fit Rodney en désignant d'un doigt accusateur le bol que tenait Carson.

Le Docteur Beckett baissa les yeux au sol, ses joues prenant un joli teint rosé : « Ils sont vraiment minuscules », fit-il d'un ton hésitant.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! », répéta Mckay, yeux écarquillés d'horreur et bouche bée.

« Ecoutez, Rodney, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça et ces petits insectes produisent, je vous assure, des sécrétions très efficaces contre toutes sortes de démangeaisons. En fait, c'est leur urine qui contient la substance active (Carson aurait juré avoir entendu Rodney émettre un petit couinement à cet instant). Vous comprenez que pour qu'ils urinent, il est préférable qu'ils soient vivants, je peux vous assurer qu'ils urinent dramatiquement moins quand ils sont morts ! »

Voyant la mine décomposée de Mckay, Carson demanda d'une voix alarmée: « Est-ce que ça va ? Vous avez d'autres symptômes ?».

« Je vais parfaitement bien, Carson, si ce n'est que j'ai ces horribles démangeaisons à un endroit pour le moins inconfortable et que la seule façon dont vous vous proposez de me soigner est de tartiner mon entrejambe avec des insectes incontinents. Mais si on fait fi de ce détail mineur, je vais on ne peut mieux ! » Rodney éleva un peu la voix vers la fin, mais il estimait en avoir le droit légitime.

Dans un geste d'apaisement, Carson posa le bol sur l'armoire la plus proche et avança de deux pas. « Je vais vous refaire une injection d'antihistaminique, peut-être que cette fois cela vous fera plus d'effet, et on attendra les résultats du labo pour voir ce qu'on fait après, est-ce que cela vous va ? »

Rodney hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation, plaçant ses mains en dessous de ses cuisses pour prévenir tout grattage intempestif.

« Je vais chercher l'injection, ne bougez pas », dit Carson, ce qui lui valut un petit ricanement narquois de la part du canadien. Où Beckett croyait qu'il allait s'aventurer en caleçon et avec une poche de glace collée sur son entrejambe ?

Rodney soupira bruyamment et baissa la tête semblant se plonger dans la contemplation intensive de ses chaussettes.

« Hé, Mckay qu'est ce que vous faîtes-là ? »

Rodney n'avait pas besoin de lever le nez pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, pouvant reconnaître la voix particulièrement irritante du Colonel Sheppard entre mille.

Lui qui pensait, il y a quelques secondes encore, que sa journée ne pouvait pas être pire, voilà qu'on venait juste de lui faire la preuve du contraire.

Une règle à méditer à l'avenir : ne jamais sous estimer le potentiel exponentiel de la nature merdique de ses journées.

Mckay attrapa son dossier médical que Carson avait laissé sur la lit à côté de lui et s'en servit pour se couvrir le haut des jambes dans un geste plutôt pathétique, ce dont il était prêt à convenir mais plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, car présentement, son esprit ne pouvait se concentrer que sur une chose et c'était : faire sortir Sheppard de cette pièce.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là ? », demanda Rodney de la voix la plus glaciale qu'il puisse obtenir, ce qui était vraiment très glaciale, voir du domaine du grand froid sibérien tant sa pratique du ton polaire avait quasiment atteint une forme d'art ces dernières années.

« J'ai posé la question en premier », répliqua John appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur lui faisant face, un sourire paresseux s'attardant sur son visage. « Mais comme je suis plus poli que vous, reprit-il, et que je réponds aux questions que l'on me pose, je vais vous le dire. » Il fit une pause comme s'il voulait faire durer le suspens. « Je passais simplement à l'infirmerie parce que je voulais que Carson me donne quelque chose pour mon mal de tête et il se trouve que j'ai entendu votre voix et que je voulais voir si vous alliez bien… Je m'inquiétais vu que vous n'êtes pas venu à la réunion du staff. »

« Tout le monde sait que vous êtes une personne très attentionnée, Colonel. Vous êtes la mère Thérèsa de la galaxie Pégase !» Mckay eut un sourire narquois qui ne laissait guère de doute quant à ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

« Vous essayez d'opérer une diversion, Rodney ! »

« Très bien, Colonel, si vous voulez tout savoir, je suis là pour … pour … montrer un objet à Carson … un objet que l'on a trouvé dans un nouveau labo, … un objet médical. »

Rodney avait du mal à regarder Sheppard, aussi il fixa son regard sur le petit pan de mur juste au-dessus de l'épaule gauche du Colonel.

Sa voix ne dissimulant rien de son incrédulité, Sheppard demanda : « Et vous avez ressenti une telle urgence de lui montrer cet objet que vous avez omis de mettre un pantalon ? »

« C'est compliqué… trop compliqué pour que vous puissiez comprendre ! », lança Mckay d'un ton qu'il voulait dédaigneux mais qui apparut plus désespéré qu'autre chose.

Rodney observa le Colonel décoller son postérieur du mur et s'approcher dangereusement près de lui, une étrange expression sur le visage. Rodney gigota nerveusement sur son lit.

« Teyla et Ronon viennent de nous contacter. », l'informa Sheppard. « Ils vont rester un jour de plus sur P3X-223, il y a eu une nouvelle inondation et ils veulent aider à renforcer les barrages. »

Même la tête baissée, il pouvait sentir que le Colonel le scrutait d'un œil inquisiteur. « C'est très bien », fit Rodney d'une voix légèrement tremblante, n'osant pas le regarder.

« Pour ce qui est de la réunion du staff à laquelle vous deviez assister, et rassurez-vous, je ne vous demande pas de me répéter le mensonge qu'Elisabeth nous a raconté pour justifier votre absence, je pensais juste que vous seriez content de savoir qu'il a été décidé que ce serait Elisabeth qui s'occuperait de faire faire le tour du propriétaire au 1er Suppléant. »

« Parfait ! » Mckay crut ou plutôt espéra que Sheppard allait enfin le laisser seul puisqu'il avait apparemment dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas, continuant de l'observer en silence.

« Est-ce que vous êtes sûr que je ne peux rien faire ? » l'interrogea-t-il après ce qui sembla une éternité à Rodney.

C'est ce moment que choisit Carson pour refaire son entrée. Apercevant immédiatement Sheppard, il fronça les sourcils et lui dit d'une voix cassante : « Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là, Colonel, c'est une chambre privée, sortez immédiatement d'ici ! »

« Il allait justement partir », intervint Mckay.

John se tourna vers le Docteur Beckett et lui adressa un grand sourire, un sourire tout en surface, une spécialité Sheppardienne. « Désolé, Carson, vous avez raison. Je passais juste saluer Rodney, mais je m'en vais maintenant. »

Comme tout Atlantis, vie animale et végétale comprises, Carson n'était pas indifférent au charme du Colonel Sheppard, mais lorsqu'il était en mode « docteur », il y avait peu de choses pouvant l'influencer aussi c'est avec un oeil noir, lèvres serrées en une ligne sévère et bras croisés qu'il attendit que le Colonel se décide à quitter la pièce, celui-ci finissant par s'exécuter, penaud et silencieux.

Sans faire mention de Sheppard, Carson se mit au travail. Après avoir rapidement repris ses constantes, il fit à Mckay l'injection q'il lui avait promise, geste sûre et mine concentrée, puis, il prit son dossier, y inscrivit quelques notes complémentaires et demanda à Rodney s'il était assez calme pour qu'il lui pose les questions qu'ils n'avaient pas pu aborder avant sa nouvelle crise de démangeaisons.

« Si ça peut vous faire plaisir … » répondit Mckay, laissant par le ton de sa voix clairement entendre que si plaisir il y avait, il ne serait certainement pas partagé.

« Est-ce que vous avez eu une activité sexuelle avec un partenaire ces dernières semaines ? »

« Je crois avoir déjà répondu à cette question », répliqua Rodney sans cacher son agacement.

A la tête de Carson, Rodney comprit que ce dernier n'avait vraiment pas percuté, aussi il ajouta : « Vous m'avez demandé si quelque chose d'inhabituel m'était arrivé dernièrement et je vous ai dit non ! Et sachez que je suis le premier à le regretter, mais coucher avec quelqu'un rentre pour moi dans la catégorie des choses très inhabituelles. »

« Et Kathy, je croyais que … »

« Non, nous n'avons pas …eu de rapports de ce genre », l'interrompit Mckay, mal à l'aise et rougissant.

Ne lâchant pas le morceau, Carson renchérit : « Mais je croyais que vous et elle, vous vous voyiez. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse Carson ? Que je vous fasse un fond d'écran avec écrit en toute lettre : RODNEY MCKAY N'A PAS EU DE RAPPORT SEXUEL AVEC KATIE BROWN ? » Plus calme, il ajouta presque dans un murmure : « Nous ne sommes pas encore dans cette phase de notre relation. » Puis, il leva le menton et fixa Carson avec un regard qui voulait dire quelque chose comme « si les balais à chiottes pouvaient parler, ils poseraient sans aucun doute des questions plus intelligentes que vous ».

« D'accord », fit Carson avant de gribouiller quelques mots sur son dossier.

« Hé, attendez un instant, dit Rodney. Pourquoi toutes ces questions sur ma vie sexuelle ? Vous ne croyez quand même pas que j'ai attrapé une MST ? »

Mckay n'attendit pas de réponse à sa question et poursuivit, visiblement scandalisé par la perspective : « Oh, mon Dieu, c'est ce que vous croyez ! Vous savez, Carson, si j'ai une maladie sexuellement transmissible sans avoir bénéficié de quoi que ce soit ressemblant à du sexe au préalable, ce sera la preuve irréfutable que Dieu existe et qu'il me déteste vraiment ! »

« Rodney, pour l'instant, une MST n'est qu'une possibilité parmi beaucoup d'autres … »

Le Docteur Beckett avait vaillamment essayé d'interrompre le flot de mots provenant de Mckay, mais rapidement, il lui apparut que c'était une cause perdue d'avance et se résolut à simplement laisser passer la tempête.

Entre deux décrochages, il entendit Rodney dire des choses comme : « C'est cent mille fois pire que de payer le resto et le ciné sans être invité à boire un dernier café, c'est même pire que de payer des impôts sans avoir toucher l'argent avant … »

Et cela continua comme ça pendant un bon moment.

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	5. Chapter 5

_**Titre** : Essaye-moi (WIP- Chap 5)_

_**Rating **: K+ pour le langage_

_**Spoilers** : Saison 2, avant 2x05_

_**Avertissement** : Pré-slash_

_**Disclaimer** : John et Rodney ne sont toujours pas à moi_

_**Notes **: Merci pour tous vos commentaires, même si maintenant mon ego menace de dépasser celui de Rodney ! J'ai essayé de répondre à tous les commentaires personnellement mais ma connexion internet s'étant montrée plutôt capricieuse ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde._

_Je vous préviens que ce chapitre finit en quelque sorte par un cliffhanger. A ma décharge, c'est vraiment un tout petit minuscule cliffhanger de rien du tout._

_Donc après ma métaphore sur le sens de la vie dans le chapitre précédent, je vous laisse maintenant avec une élaboration sur le chocolat en tant que facteur d'insertion ou d'exclusion sociale._

* * *

Ronon était revenu de P3X-223 avec la mâchoire cassée. Il était tombé en sortant de sa douche. 

Mckay n'en pensait pas grand-chose. Pour dire vrai, cela n'influençait pas grandement sa relation avec le Satedan, leur système de communication était si viril qu'il ne nécessitait l'emploi d'aucun mot, Ronon sachant parfaitement faire connaître son point de vue par une variété de grognements très expressifs.

Et puis Ronon contraint d'être alimenté via la bouillie concoctée par les bons soins du Docteur Beckett, cela rétrocédait une quantité de nourriture impressionnante au reste d'Atlantis. Non pas que Rodney eut été traumatisé de quelque façon que ce soit par le fait que depuis l'arrivée du géant hirsute, il n' y avait plus jamais de cookies au chocolat le matin quand il arrivait au mess, ceci devant être assurément le fruit d'une coïncidence. Ou au moins probablement. Enfin, disons que Rodney était tout prêt à lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme si Rodney n'en pensait vraiment rien du tout. Le jour où il l'avait appris, il avait réfléchi au moins un quart de seconde à l'ironie de la chose. Au fait qu'il était probable qu'une rencontre avec un T-Rex n'aurait probablement débouché sur rien de plus pour Ronon qu'une petite égratignure, mais que sa confrontation avec une simple savonnette l'avait laissé sur le carreau.

Le canadien n'était pas sans cœur et la blessure dont avait été victime le Satedan aurait pu le chagriner dans des proportions raisonnables si ce dernier en avait ressenti une douleur, disons, au moins supérieure à celle du commun des mortels se cassant un ongle. Mais ce n'était manifestement pas le cas. Et c'est pourquoi Rodney ne pensait pas grand-chose de sa petite mésaventure - excepté pour les cookies, même s'il était presque persuadé que Ronon n'avait rien avoir avec leur soudaine disparition ( le « presque » étant ici le mot clé de la phrase).

Par contre Sheppard en pensait beaucoup de choses. En fait, il en était un peu soulagé, ce qui, bien sûr, si on venait à l'accuser d'un sentiment si peu reluisant, il réfuterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ou, au moins en tout cas, jusqu'à ce qu'on prenne en otage sa gamme de soins capillaires pour cheveux sensibles.

John se plaisait à penser qu'il était un homme patient et qu'il n'était pas d'une nature méchante, mais comme tout homme aussi, il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser. Ronon Dex les avait dépassées et de loin.

E t alors qu'il était là, en face d'un Kavanagh tout excité, lui faisant du pied sous la table, John ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'était que Ronon se soit cassé la mâchoire plus tôt. Parce que tout ça, c'était clairement de sa faute !

**1 jour auparavant**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Major ? », demanda John en levant le nez de sa monstrueuse pile de paperasserie.

Lorne se tenait devant lui dans son bureau à peu près aussi grand q'un luxueux placard à balai et il tirait sur la veste de son uniforme tout en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

« C'est au sujet de Kavanagh… »

« Et … », fit John essayant de pousser le Major à s'exprimer avec un peu plus de hâte.

« Il veut vous voir… il veut vous parler de Ronon. Je crois qu'il nourrit quelques griefs à son encontre, Monsieur »

Un doute soudain l'assaillant, Sheppard demanda : « Attendez une seconde, le Docteur Kavanagh, je ne me trompe pas, il est bien reparti sur terre il y a deux mois, non ? »

« Il est effectivement parti mais je crains qu'il soit revenu, Monsieur. »

« Ce type est pire qu'un morpion », John médita en silence. « On croit s'être débarrassé de lui et hop, le voilà revenu ». Non pas qu'il est une grande expérience en matière de morpion, bien sûr !

« Pourquoi il ne s'adresse pas au Docteur Weir ? », dit-il, levant un sourcil pour illustrer son étonnement de façon adéquate

« Apparemment, c'est le Docteur Weir qui lui a dit de voir ça avec vous. »

« Ah, la garce ! », pensa John, mais il dit plutôt : « Si c'est elle qui l'a suggéré, qui suis-je pour refuser ? » Il fit un petit sourire pour donner un peu plus de crédit à sa déclaration. « Dites donc à Kavanagh que je le verrai demain à 800, il faut encore que je finisse tout ça », dit-il en désignant le monceau de documents devant lui.

Le Major Lorne acquiesça et le salua, visiblement soulagé que Sheppard ne se soit pas encore une fois débarrassé d'une corvée en la lui refilant. Evidemment, vous n'entendrez jamais Lorne dire (du moins à voix haute) que le Colonel était un habitué de ce genre de choses, parce que d'abord et essentiellement, ce n'était pas exact et parce qu'ensuite, il était improductif de parler en mal de son supérieur. A la limite, la seule chose que le Major aurait pu dire c'était que Sheppard avait sans doute eu ce type de comportement plus d'une fois … et en peu de temps. Rien de plus.

Sans aucune corrélation apparente, le Major Lorne avait été heureux que le Docteur Weir ait demandé au Colonel de s'occuper en personne des rapports sur lesquels celui-ci était entrain de s'échiner, car Lorne avait le sentiment un peu incompréhensible que cette tâche aurait pu lui échoir sans l'intervention du Docteur Weir.

Il serait arrivé un matin, inconscient du traumatisme qui l'attendait, et aurait trouvé une pile de dossiers sur son bureau ou plutôt sur sa chaise vu que Sheppard avait installé plusieurs maquettes d'avion sur la petite planche qui aurait dû lui faire office de bureau.

Lorne avait, à de multiples reprises, proposé de se charger de les déplacer. Sheppard lui avait réitéré à chaque fois son intention de s'en occuper lui-même, incessamment sous peu.

Il avait dit ça il y a plusieurs semaines maintenant.

Lorne avait fini par ne plus espérer.

* * *

Après avoir travaillé toute la journée sur ces foutus rapports, John estima qu'il méritait une pause, et puis surtout, il avait une faim d'enfer. 

Il décida quand même de faire un petit détour par l'infirmerie avant de se rendre au mess, espérant que Carson aurait eu les résultats de ses tests. Il n'était pas ce qu'on appelle un garçon douillet, mais la lancinante douleur derrière son oeil droit qu'il se coltinait depuis des jours, commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs. Sans parler des crises d'éternuement le matin et des ses insomnies persistantes.

Malheureusement, le Docteur Beckett n'avait rien trouvé de nouveau, ses résultats étaient revenus du labo et ils étaient tous négatifs. Carson avait vraiment cru qu'il s'agissait d'une allergie bien que John ne soit pas coutumier de ce genre de réaction, mais les symptômes coïncidant, il aurait pu parier ses tortues là-dessus. A posteriori, il était content de ne l'avoir pas fait, étant donné qu'il avait fait chou blanc sur toute la ligne.

« Colonel, avez-vous le temps de répondre à une autre question ? », demanda Carson alors que John s'apprêtait à quitter l'infirmerie.

Sheppard se retourna pour lui faire face. « Bien sûr, de quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Je me demandais si vous aviez changé de gel récemment… de gel pour vos cheveux. » La question n'avait rien d'anormale venant d'un docteur craignant une réaction allergique chez son patient, mais la façon dont Carson prenait soin de ne pas croiser son regard, l'était certainement.

John soupira et passa une main derrière son cou. « Carson, je sais que vous avez parié avec Radek pour savoir si je mettais du gel ou pas, alors je ne vais pas vous donner la satisfaction de répondre à la question que vous m'avez posée, mais sachez, au cas où il y ait eu ne serait-ce qu'une once d'intérêt médical derrière tout ça, que je n'ai utilisé aucun nouveau produit récemment. »

« Euh », se défendit Carson avec une énergique vigueur.

* * *

John prit le chemin du mess, méditant sur son infortune : les rapports dont il ne voyait pas le bout, son mal de tête mystérieux qui s'incrustait, son éminent entretien avec le particulièrement exaspérant Kavanagh (il avait pensé à demander à Lorne de s'en charger, mais Elisabeth lui avait déjà fait la leçon sur sa propension un peu trop prononcée à déléguer), et puis il y avait le fait que Rodney l'évitait depuis deux jours, annulant leur partie d'échecs au dernier moment, arguant un surcroît de travail pour ne pas déjeuner avec lui. Et il devait bien l'avouer, ne serait-ce qu'à lui-même, l'irascible scientifique lui manquait. Et c'était étrange de réaliser que quelqu'un comme Rodney soit devenu un de ses meilleurs amis parce que jusqu'à récemment, John avait cru que l'amitié demandait pour se développer l'aval des deux personnes concernées, mais dans ce cas précis, cela n'avait pas été le cas, ou du moins, il était pour sa part, quasi certain de ne pas avoir été consulté. 

Sheppard entra dans le mess et vit aussitôt Mckay, Teyla et Ronon assis à une table, partageant un de leur moment de communication silencieuse.

Après avoir rapidement rempli son plateau de tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, John se dépêcha de les rejoindre avant que Rodney ne se rende compte de sa présence et décide de leur fausser compagnie.

« Salut, les gars ! », fit-il en s'asseyant. « Quoi de neuf ?»

Ronon émit un vague grognement de salutation sans lâcher sa paille grâce à laquelle il aspirait son repas d'une couleur marronnasse peu engageante.

Rodney grommela également un « bonsoir » sans lever son nez d'un magazine qu'il dévorait avec une avidité toute Mckayienne.

« Bonsoir, John », dit Teyla, un petit sourire gracieux sur sa figure. « Pour répondre à votre question, Ronon et moi avons entraîné vos hommes tout l'après-midi, quant au Docteur Mckay, je crois savoir qu'il a passé ces dernières heures à lire les travaux de ses collègues scientifiques publiés dans un de vos journaux et je crois qu'il a aussi passé un certain temps à en dire peu de bien à toutes les personnes qu'il croisait. »

« C'est juste un ramassis d'idioties à peine digne d'un enfant de maternel, » remarqua Rodney en attrapant un brownie sur le plateau de Sheppard. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour que lui soit restitué son bien, mais se rendit compte que son brownie avait déjà disparu dans la bouche du canadien.

« Vous savez si j'avais le droit de publier le quart du travail que je fais ci, toute cette bande de ratés ramperait à mes pieds en pleurant comme des bébés qui ont mouillé leur couche ! », reprit Mckay en gesticulant sur sa chaise. Il tira sur son pantalon à plusieurs reprises comme si celui-ci le gênait.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Mckay ? » demanda John, attaquant son poisson (ou la chose qui ressemblait à du poisson) avec appétit.

Rodney ferma brusquement son journal. « Je vais parfaitement bien. Pourquoi vous me posez cette question ? » Et si son ton avait paru légèrement défensif même à ses propres oreilles, il était certain que personne dans le mess ne l'avait remarqué trop préoccupé à deviner ce qu'il y avait dans leur assiette.

Juste pour le contrarier, ce qui semblait être sa principale fonction sur Atlantis, le Colonel le fixa d'un œil curieux.

« Je dois y aller », annonça Rodney en faisant mine de se lever.

« J'ai encore un dessert, vous ne le voulez pas ? » demanda John en poussant sa coupe de mousse au chocolat vers Mckay. Et si sa tentative pour garder le scientifique un peu plus longtemps à sa table, avait pu paraître un peu désespérée, il était sûr que nul dans le mess ne l'avait noté, trop occupé qu'ils étaient à palabrer sur le contenu du repas de ce soir sobrement intitulé, comme indiqué le panneau à l'entrée du mess : « Truite à pattes de Pégase sur un (minuscule) lit de pseudo tomates ».

John soupçonnait que la mention « minuscule » rajoutée au stylo rouge sur le panneau n'était, ni plus ni moins, que le début d'une tentative de révolte fomentée par quelques personnes insatisfaites de la taille des lits se trouvant dans leur quartier.

Rodney, hésita, soupesant dans son esprit les avantages et les inconvénients.

« Chocolat » contre « risque d'avoir une crise de gratouillis devant Sheppard et accessoirement la moitié d'Atlantis ». Bien que le choix fut difficile à faire, le chocolat ayant vraiment échoué à un chouia de la ligne de l'arrivée, Mckay prit son journal sous son bras et dit : « J'ai trop de travail et j'ai déjà pris du retard. »

L'air déconfit, Rodney était presque arrivé à la porte du mess quand il fit brusquement demi-tour pour revenir sur ses pas. Il attrapa au vol la coupe de mousse au chocolat que Sheppard avait pris dans sa main et déclara : « Merci, Colonel, je pourrais la manger tout en travaillant. »

John regarda Rodney disparaître emportant encore un de ses desserts avec lui et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir lésé.

Tentant de ravaler sa déception, Sheppard se tourna vers Ronon, le regard immédiatement attiré par le chocolat chaud avec un extra de crème fouettée que Teyla venait de rapporter au Satedan, celui-ci remarquant la convoitise dans l'œil du Colonel, attrapa son verre dans un geste protecteur et le déplaça hors de portée du militaire.

« Je crois que je vais aller me chercher un dessert », fit John en se levant.

Teyla pencha la tête sur le côté avec un air compatissant. « J'ai bien peur qu'il n'en reste plus, Colonel. »

« Oh », dit Sheppard en regardant Ronon aspirer son chocolat chaud avec un extra de crème fouettée. John aurait pu jurer qu'il souriait autour de sa paille, ce qui était sûrement impossible vu que sa mâchoire était cassée.

« Alors, comme ça, Ronon, j'ai entendu dire que vous vous en preniez à plus petit que vous. » Et John n'avait absolument pas l'intention de cuisiner Ronon sur l'affaire Kavanagh simplement parce qu'il avait eu un chocolat chaud avec un extra de crème fouettée alors que lui n'en avait pas eu. De tel procédé ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Après tout, il avait jusque là était d'une patience d'ange avec le Satedan, n'élevant pas plus d'un sourcil à chaque fois où la grande franchise de Ronon avait été la cause de bien des embarras, comme à cette occasion où il avait déclaré à Elisabeth qu'elle ne devrait pas porter de soutien gorge car il lui plairait de voir ses seins gigoter sous son t-shirt.

« Sur Sateda, les femmes portent rarement de soutien-gorge », s'était-il justifié. John avait souri et lui avait expliqué calmement quelques différences culturelles entre leurs deux peuples. Oui, vraiment, John avait été plus qu'amical avec Ronon, il n'avait même pas moufté la fois où après qu'ils se soient entraînés ensemble, celui-ci se soit permis de vivement critiquer la forme de son arrière train (ou plutôt en l'occurrence son manque de forme).

« Chmu pfu tri muchi », protesta avec véhémence Ronon, outré par l'injuste accusation dont il était la victime.

Teyla, qui s'était naturellement transformée en interprète depuis que le Satedan s'était retrouvé frappé de cette pénible invalidité, s'employa à relater aussi fidèlement que possible ses dires. « Ronon ne voit absolument pas ce que dont vous parlez, il s'est toujours montré parfaitement courtois avec chacun et ne s'en est pris à personne de petite ou de grande taille, et ce, depuis que vous lui avez clairement expliqué qu'il était mal vu de tirer les cheveux de ceux qui étaient devant lui à la cafétéria.

« Il a vraiment dit tout ça ? » demanda John quelque peu dubitatif.

« Oui », répondit-elle sans bouger un cil.

« Ok, donc le Docteur Kavanagh n'a aucune raison de lui en vouloir »

Teyla se retourna vers Ronon qui haussa les épaules sans lâcher sa paille.

« Ronon a toujours été on ne peut plus agréable avec le Docteur Kavanagh, assura Teyla, et celui-ci n'a aucune raison de nourrir quelque ressentiment que ce soit à son égard. »

« Vous m'en voyez soulagé », fit John en souriant « Ca vous dit un film ? »

* * *

Carson avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, restant éveillé des heures à retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voyait vraiment pas d'autres façons de procéder. 

Dès qu'il était arrivé à l'infirmerie, il avait demandé qu'on teste le sang de Rodney pour le virus X3B, espérant s'être trompé, mais sachant que c'était peu probable, étant donné la concordance des symptômes.

Il devrait avoir les résultats d'ici 2 heures.

Prenant une grande respiration, Carson contacta le Colonel Sheppard et le Docteur Mckay par radio leur imposant de se rendre à l'infirmerie après la réunion du staff qui devait avoir lieu dans une demi heure. Il les avait trouvés tous les deux fort irrités et apparemment débordés (en tout cas selon leurs dires) et il avait dû user de menaces pour les soumettre à sa volonté. En temps que médecin chef, le Docteur Beckett avait quelques armes à sa disposition pour amener les plus récalcitrants à la raison et il n'hésitait pas à s'en servir quand cela s'avérait utile.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Titre** : Essaye-moi (WIP- Chap 6)_

_**Rating **: T pour le langage_

_**Spoilers** : Saison 2, avant 2x05_

_**Avertissement** : Pré-Slash_

_**Disclaimer** : John et Rodney ne sont pas à moi. Aucun profit n'est fait, on est juste là pour s'amuser._

_**Note **: Je vous livre un gros chapitre aujourd'hui (près de 6400 mots en tout) L'explication de ce déluge de mots étant que je me suis laissée un peu déborder par l'entrevue entre Sheppard et Kavanagh. J'ai hésité à la réduire et puis le temps me manquant pour éditer, je ne l'ai pas fait. Il faut maintenant que je me consacre à mon rapport de stage de 60 pages, qui n'en est pour l'instant qu'à deux, ce qui est une cause de grand désespoir et d'arrachage de cheveux !! _

_Comme toujours, je remercie mille fois ceux qui ont commenté et ceux qui ont lu et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par ces chapitres._

_**EDIT **: A l'origine, j'avais écrit deux chapitres mais comme un des lecteurs me l'a fait remarquer, la plupart des gens qui ont lu depuis le début vont aller directement vers le dernier chapitre sans se rendre compte qu'il y en a un avant donc, j'ai édité pour fusionner mes 2 chapitres en un._

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

C'était comme ça qu'un des pires jours de la vie du Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard avait commencé :

« Bonjour, Docteur Kavanagh, comment allez-vous ? »

« Je veux que vous renvoyez cet homme de Néenderthal chez lui, et franchement, je n'en ai rien à faire que tout le monde y soit mort, sa planète pourrait être un trou noir que ça m'irait très bien ! » aboya Kavanagh sans préambule.

« Merci, je vais très bien aussi, quoique, juste maintenant, j'ai l'estomac un peu patraque, mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi. » John passa sous silence son mal de crâne toujours d'une intensité apocalyptique ainsi que sa trentaine d'éternuements matinaux.

Il fit signe au scientifique de s'asseoir et se redressa un peu dans sa chaise.

« Alors que puis-je faire pour vous, Docteur, si on excepte envoyer Ronon dans un trou noir, ce qui est, je le crains, au-dessus de mes capacités techniques et intellectuelles. Peut-être que le Docteur Mckay vous serait d'une plus grande aide sur ce sujet précis. »

Bien que Rodney semblait soupçonner le Satedan d'être à l'origine de la raréfaction de certains mets chocolatés sur Atlantis, John doutait que le canadien puisse en concevoir une rancœur si grande qu'il en vienne à collaborer avec quelqu'un comme Kavanagh pour obtenir vengeance. En fait, Sheppard n'était même pas certain que Rodney prendrait ne serait-ce que le temps de pisser sur Kavanagh si celui-ci était en feu, alors l'aider à mener à bien son funeste projet, même s'il en tirait un certain profit personnel, paraissait tout de même peu probable.

« C'est vous qui l'avez amené ici, c'est à vous de nous en débarrasser, maintenant ! », expliqua Kavanagh en désignant John du doigt.

Sheppard passa une main sur son visage et en profita pour se masser la tempe droite avec son index. « Ok… Et pourquoi je voudrais faire une chose pareille ? Loin de moi l'idée de vous contrarier, mais si je devais me débarrasser de tous les gens que vous n'appréciez pas, Docteur Kavanagh, il ne resterait plus grand monde. »

« Je suis sérieux. », déclara le scientifique d'un ton plein d'emphase. « Cet homme est un risque majeur pour la sécurité d'Atlantis ! »

John crut bon de lui rappeler une ou deux choses. « Docteur, vous pensiez aussi que les tortues du Docteur Beckett constituaient un risque majeur pour la sécurité d'Atlantis ! J'ai encore le rapport que vous aviez fait là dessus, je peux vous le ressortir. J'avais eu la chance d'avoir votre prose de 10 pages de long reliée et en 3 exemplaires ».

John en avait encore des cauchemars. Dans une de ses périodiques crises d'autorité, Elisabeth avait insisté pour qu'il lise tous les rapports de tous les services. Il se souvenait encore avec émotion de celui du Docteur Biro sur les problèmes de constipation dont semblaient souffrir un nombre important de personnes sur Atlantis. Biro avait même produit à l'appui de ses dires un ensemble de statistiques et de graphiques particulièrement éloquents.

Et pendant des mois, John avait rêvé de tortues psychopathes ayant des troubles gastriques.

Sheppard fut sorti de ses souvenirs traumatiques par un Kavanagh vociférant. « Vous ne savez pratiquement rien de lui, il pourrait très bien être un dangereux criminel, il pourrait tous nous tuer dans notre sommeil ! »

John soupira en tapotant son stylo sur son bureau. « Très bien, Docteur, je vais réfléchir à vos remarques. Est-ce que ça vous va ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous ferez une fois que vous aurez fini de réfléchir ? » l'interrogea-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

« Rien »

Kavanagh se leva d'un bond. « Comment ça, rien ? », s'étouffa-t-il, sa queue de cheval s'agitant corollairement aux mouvements incontrôlés de sa tête, eux-mêmes sans doute subséquents à l'irraisonnable colère possédant le scientifique.

« Je veux dire que ça y est, j'ai réfléchi… et que je ne vais rien faire. », répondit Sheppard nonchalamment.

Kavanagh s'effondra dans son siège, toute colère semblant l'avoir quitté. « Pourquoi personne ne prend au sérieux ce que je raconte ? »

Le ton misérable du scientifique poussa Sheppard à lever le nez du rapport qu'il avait commencé à lire après avoir fini d'expliquer à ce dernier ce qu'il pensait de sa requête.

« Peut-être que si vous étiez un peu moins vindicatif avec toute personne ayant l'audace de respirer, les gens seraient sans doute plus enclins à vous écouter. »

« Je ne suis pas comme ça ! », se défendit-il, plutôt mollement.

« Vous êtes exactement comme ça. »

John ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et y prit la boite de médicaments qui s'y trouvait. Il en sortit deux pilules non sans difficulté, ses doigts tremblant légèrement sous l'intensité de la douleur harcelant la partie droite de son cerveau.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler ses cachets, sa radio émit un bip strident dans son oreille. Sheppard y répondit immédiatement rien que pour faire cesser le bruit agaçant du signal d'appel.

Carson le contactait pour lui donnez rendez-vous à l'infirmerie en fin de matinée. John essaya bien d'abord de connaître le motif de cette convocation, puis ensuite, de se désister mais ses deux tentatives rencontrèrent le même dramatique manque de succès. Il abdiqua devant l'insistance du docteur et ferma sa radio en soupirant.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », demanda Kavanagh, semblant moins inquiet qu'ennuyé, probablement regrettant que toute l'attention de Sheppard ne soit pas concentrée sur le point le plus important à ses yeux : c'est-à-dire lui.

« Je vais bien … Ecoutez, Docteur Kavanagh, si vous me disiez ce qui ne va vraiment pas avec Ronon, peut-être que l'on pourrait ensuite tous les deux retourner à notre travail. »

Le scientifique hésita ce qui sembla être une éternité à Sheppard qui s'attendait à tout moment maintenant à ce que son œil droit soit éjecté de son orbite et vienne rouler sur son bureau pour le narguer effrontément.

« Il lui a dit qu'elle était jolie », finit par lâcher Kavanagh. « Je veux dire Ronon, il a dit au Docteur Kashima qu'elle était jolie ! »

« Je vois », fit John qui ne voyait pas du tout.

« Vous savez combien de temps il m'avait fallu pour que le Docteur Kashima soit persuadé qu'elle était une des femmes les plus repoussantes du monde ? »

« Euh, non »

« Il a fallu 11 mois et 3 semaines pour que j'en arrive là. 11 mois et 3 semaines et en deux secondes, il a tout gâché ! », éructa Kavanagh en se levant soudainement.

Sheppard observa un instant le scientifique entrain de faire les cent pas dans son bureau comme un lion en cage. « Je sais que je vais regretter d'avoir posé cette question, mais pourquoi vouliez-vous que le Docteur Kashima pense une telle chose d'elle-même ? »

Kavanagh arrêta brusquement son petit pèlerinage du bureau de John et se retourna vers celui-ci en secouant la tête, visiblement peu impressionné par ses facultés intellectuelles. « Cela n'est pas évident ? » demanda-t-il comme si cela l'était, évident.

John haussa les épaules pour illustrer que l'évidence de la chose n'était justement point évidente pour les simples d'esprit tels que lui.

Kavanagh soupira et reprit : « Une fois que le Docteur Kashima aurait été persuadée qu'aucun homme ne pourrait être intéressé par elle du fait de son manque d'attrait physique, je n'aurais plus eu qu'à l'inviter en lui assurant que le beauté n'était pas ce qui primait pour moi et elle m'aurait mangé dans la main ! »

Après avoir pris un moment pour que son cerveau semi comateux imprime ce qu'il venait d'entendre, le Colonel Sheppard commenta : « Si je puis me permettre cette remarque, Docteur, vos techniques de séduction laissent quelque peu à désirer ! »

« Hé ! », fit-il, indigné qu'on ose critiquer son héritage familial, car c'est quand même comme ça que son père avait conquis sa mère. « Elles ont toujours fait leur preuve jusqu'à présent et si ce type n'était pas intervenu … »

« Je vais parler à Ronon », l'interrompit John. « Je vais lui dire de ne pas empiéter sur votre territoire de chasse. » Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'arrêter là, se débarrasser de Kavanagh diligemment et retourner à ses rapports, mais une partie de lui-même ne pouvait ignorer qu'en se taisant, il laissait la gent féminine d'Atlantis à la merci d'une terrible menace, aussi il ajouta : « Vous savez, je ne suis pas complètement persuadé, qu'aussi efficace que cette méthode ait été jusque là, que ce soit vraiment la meilleure manière pour vous de trouver la bonne personne. »

« Vous croyez ? », l'interrogea le scientifique en se rasseyant.

John hocha la tête. « Oui. » Et c'est ce moment précis que choisit son putain d'œil droit pour se mettre à cligner.

Sheppard espérait que Kavanagh n'avait rien remarqué mais il comprit avec une glaçante certitude que ce n'était pas le cas quand il vit un grand sourire se dessiner sur le visage de son interlocuteur, visage dont les joues se mirent à rosir d'une façon inquiétante.

« Pour être honnête, bégaya Kavanagh, je n'avais jamais jusqu'à maintenant envisagé de relation avec un homme, mais étant quelqu'un de très ouvert… »

« Je ne suis pas gay ! », le coupa Sheppard d'une voix un peu plus aigue qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr », dit le scientifique d'un ton conspirateur, puis chuchotant : « Je suis au courant de votre règle du "ne pas demander et ne pas raconter" ».

« Je vous assure Docteur Kavanagh qu'il s'agit juste d'un malentendu », s'empressa de répondre John, concluant sa phrase par un autre clignement d'œil involontaire, ce qui ne l'aida pas du tout à faire passer le message désiré, c'est-à-dire qu'il préférait porter les enfants d'une hyène plutôt que d'envisager une quelconque relation intime avec lui.

Affichant un sourire écoeurant, Kavanagh s'avança sur son siège et passa une main dans sa queue de cheval. « Ne vous en faîtes pas, John, je sais être discret. » Il fit une pause et s'approcha encore un peu plus du bord de sa chaise. « Je ne dis pas que ce ne sera pas difficile de ne pas pouvoir dire à tout le monde ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre, mais je crois que pour pouvoir trouver et garder la femme de sa vie, il faut savoir faire des concessions. » Et il finit par un clignement d'oeil bien appuyé.

Il y avait tellement de choses abyssalement dérangeantes dans ce qu'il venait d'entendre que John ne savait pas par où commencer. Néanmoins, choisissant rapidement ses priorités, il hurla en se levant : « Je ne suis pas une femme ! »

« Oui, évidemment, c'était juste une façon de parler. Vous êtes un homme, John. Un homme très beau et très viril », fit Kavanagh en levant un sourcil coquin vers Sheppard.

John n'avait qu'une envie, laisser le scientifique planté là et partir en courant le plus vite qu'il était humainement possible. Partir sur une autre planète, préférablement une autre galaxie. Un plan qu'il aurait mis promptement à exécution s'il n'y avait pas déjà deux ou trois personnes non loin de son bureau qui jetaient des yeux curieux dans leur direction, sans doute alertées par sa précédente et un peu bruyante proclamation de sa non appartenance au sexe féminin.

Sheppard fit un effort conscient pour se calmer, il s'assit et prit une profonde respiration. « Docteur Kavanagh, je ne crois pas avoir été tout à fait clair… »

« Oh, je crois qu'au contraire, vous avez été parfaitement clair », fit le scientifique d'une voix langoureuse. Une voix qui donna immédiatement envie à Sheppard de s'enfoncer ses stylos dans ses oreilles rien que dans l'espoir fou de ne plus jamais l'entendre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

« Oh, j'ai bien compris, Colonel. Vous êtes un homme qui aime les femmes et seulement les femmes », lança Kavanagh presque en criant, voulant que tout Atlantis ait vent de sa déclaration. « Ce qui signifie que vous n'aimez pas les hommes, »insista-il. Puis d'une voix presque inaudible, il ajouta cette fois rien qu'à l'intention de Sheppard: « Voilà, je crois que votre réputation est intacte pour le moment. » Il regarda John avec des yeux de chiot tout excité et demanda : « On peut se voir ce soir ? »

Et c'est à cet instant que John sentit quelque chose en dessous du bureau, il y avait un pied et pas n'importe quel pied, le pied déchaussé de Kavanagh qui était sur sa cheville et qui montait dangereusement en direction de sa cuisse.

Le Colonel Sheppard n'était pas quelqu'un de croyant, mais il était entrain de vivre un de ces moments où la foi devient soudain le dernier recours et il pria, jura d'être un bon chrétien, de ne plus jamais remplacer les c.d de démonstration d'Elisabeth par des films pour adultes, de ne plus poster de photos de Carson en couche culottes sur le serveur commun d'Atlantis et même de ne plus jamais mettre de laxatif dans le café de Mckay si Dieu lui accordait une seule et unique faveur : que tout cela ne soit qu'un affreux et terrible cauchemar.

« Non, je ne vous donnerai pas mon cookie au chocolat ! » annonça Radek Zelenka avant même que Rodney n'ait prononcé un mot.

* * *

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'allais vous demander ! », rétorqua Rodney d'un ton scandalisé. 

Radek glissa de sa chaise pour aller se servir une autre tasse de café. « Ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas compris votre petit jeu, Rodney. Ce n'est pas en mettant des pantalons deux fois trop grands, que vous allez nous faire croire que vous avez maigri et ainsi obtenir qu'on vous donne nos cookies ! »

La plupart des personnes présentes dans le labo eurent l'outrecuidance d'hocher la tête pour montrer leur approbation.

Mckay leur envoya à tous un de ses fameux regards qui tue et ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer que s'il avait mis un pantalon plus large, c'était parce qu'il avait l'impression que son pénis était en feu, (un peu comme s'il s'était masturbé avec de la vaseline aux orties) et que le seul contact d'un tissu sur ses parties génitales lui donnait envie de pleurer en appelant sa maman.

Après réflexion, Rodney se ravisa et ferma sa bouche, jugeant préférable de ne pas partager tous les détails de sa situation actuelle avec ses subordonnés.

Un petit bip dans son oreille indiqua à Mckay qu'on cherchait à le joindre. Il activa sa radio et entendit la voix de Carson.

« Je n'ai pas le temps, Carson, allez donc quémander le sang de quelqu'un d'autre ! », déclara Rodney sans laisser le Docteur Beckett formuler une quelconque demande.

Malheureusement pour lui, Carson n'était pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire et il utilisa les méthodes les plus discutables (comme le menacer de suspendre sa participation aux missions d'exploration) pour l'amener à promettre de se rendre à l'infirmerie juste après la réunion du staff.

Mckay désactiva sa radio en grommelant, sa mauvaise humeur suivant une courbe inversement proportionnelle à sa récente consommation de cookies au chocolat.

Se retournant pour faire face à son équipe, Rodney croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et déclara, plus sérieux qu'un contrôleur fiscal : « A titre purement informatif, je tenais à vous avertir que ; dans moins d'une heure, aura lieu la réunion du staff où seront établies les différentes affectations concernant l'étude de la technologie des Séphalens. Et toujours à titre informatif, je précise que pour l'instant mon choix concernant ces affectations n'est pas complètement arrêté. » Il fit une pause pour laisser à chacun le temps de comprendre les implications de ses paroles et reprit : « J'ai pu constater que les Séphalens avaient des grille pains vraiment fascinants et cela ferait peut-être du bien à certains d'entre vous d'en examiner le fonctionnement en détail ! »

Après sa déclaration qui avait laissé ses collaborateurs sans voix, Mckay s'absenta quelques minutes pour récupérer des données dans son labo privé.

A son retour, Rodney trouva une pile de cookies sur son plan de travail.

Finalement, ses subordonnés n'étaient peut-être pas aussi idiots qu'il ne l'avait initialement supputé, ou en tout cas, comme tout animal de compagnie qui se respecte, ils pouvaient être dressés pour satisfaire les volontés de leur maître.

* * *

John arriva dans l'infirmerie, le souffle court. Il chercha le Docteur Beckett des yeux (ou d'un seul œil pour être plus précis vu qu'il avait une main plaquée sur son œil droit). 

Une infirmière le remarqua et s'approcha de lui pour s'enquérir de son problème. John eut juste besoin de murmurer le nom de « Carson » et son air désespéré fut apparemment suffisant pour le dispenser de toute explication supplémentaire, l'infirmière lui désignant du doigt la salle où étaient stockés les médicaments et autres fournitures médicales.

« Carson, vous devez faire quelque chose pour moi ! », dit-il d'une voix si suppliante qu'elle parut étrangère à ses propres oreilles.

Le Docteur Beckett, jusque là occupé à établir son inventaire, se retourna pour voir un Sheppard en bien mauvaise condition se tenant devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Colonel ?», demanda Carson sans cacher son inquiétude.

« Il se passe que j'ai ce terrible mal de tête, dont je crois vous avoir déjà parlé, et je n'arrête pas de cligner d'un œil, et maintenant, Kavanagh croit que je suis l'amour de sa vie ! » Sheppard vira un peu hystérique vers la fin de son explication, mais il était raisonnablement certain qu'étant donné les circonstances personne ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur.

Ayant l'impression d'avoir manqué un épisode, le Docteur Beckett décida que quelques informations complémentaires ne pourraient nuire à sa compréhension de la situation, aussi il osa une question : « Est-ce que vous n'auriez rien omis dans votre explication juste entre le clignement d'œil et le grand amour de Kavanagh ? »

« C'est un homme mort, » énonça Sheppard d'un ton ferme.

« Qui ? Kavanagh ? », dit Carson de plus en plus confus.

« Non, pas lui, je parle de Ronon !... mais Kavanagh aussi, c'est une bonne idée ! »

Et Carson vit comme une étincelle dans l'œil encore visible du Colonel comme s'il venait juste de lui suggérer la meilleure idée du siècle.

* * *

Le Docteur Mckay déboula à la réunion du staff avec une bonne demi-heure de retard, son portable sous le bras, une tasse de café dans la main. 

« C'est gentil de nous faire l'honneur de votre présence », remarqua Elisabeth tout encaissée dans son fauteuil.

Rodney envoya un sourire forcé au Docteur Weir, puis s'adressa à l'assemblée dans son entier : « Surtout, ne vous sentez pas obligé d'interrompre les choses très ennuyeuses que vous étiez entrain de dire pour moi ! »

Il s'installa à sa place, ouvrit son portable et consulta ses mails en ne prêtant qu'une oreille très distraite aux exposés de ses collègues.

Alors qu'un botaniste, dont Rodney avait oublié le nom, était entrain de faire un monologue particulièrement inintéressant sur les mille et une beautés de la flore Séphalienne, le canadien réalisa soudain quelque chose.

« Où est Sheppard ? », s'exclama-t-il. « Il n'y a aucune raison que je sois obligé d'endurer ce calvaire alors qu'il en a été dispensé et ce n'est pas comme si lui avait vraiment des choses importantes à faire ! »

« Il est à l'infirmerie », répondit Carson le regard un peu fuyant. « J'ai demandé au Colonel d'aider un de mes techniciens à utiliser un scanner qui nécessite un gène très puissant pour être activé. »

Mckay s'agita sur sa chaise et leva le menton en signe de mécontentement. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce scanner ? Pourquoi personne ne m'en a parlé ? »

L'air un brin paniqué, Carson regarda autour de lui, semblant chercher un support chez ses voisins de table qu'ils n'étaient apparemment pas pressés de lui offrir.

« Comme vous ne cessez de nous le répéter, Rodney, votre temps est précieux. », finit par intervenir Zelenka en passant une main dans ses cheveux qui décidèrent que c'était là permission suffisante pour partir dans tous les sens.

« C'est pourquoi, j'ai jugé que vous pourriez passer cette journée plus productivement si je vous épargnais ces détails superflus. », conclut-il.

« Hum, » fit Rodney essayant de convoyer dans sa déclaration tous les doutes qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de la véracité des propos du petit Tchèque.

Le Docteur Weir se racla la gorge d'une façon un peu trop bruyante, selon Rodney, pour que cela ne soit pas qu'une pure manœuvre de diversion : « Docteur Mckay, l'interpella Elisabeth, puisque vous avez finalement décidé de participer aux débats de cette réunion, j'aimerais en profiter pour vous poser une ou deux questions sur la liste du personnel que vous m'avez fourni. »

« Oui, eh, bien, qu'est-ce ce qu'il y a ? », demanda Rodney en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il y a beaucoup de noms sur cette liste. »

Mckay avala une gorgée de café et essaya d'adopter un ton détaché. « Est-ce que c'est un problème ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas un problème. Je pensais juste que vous auriez conseillé l'envoi d'un nombre restreint de scientifiques sur Séphalie. »

« J'ai veillé à instaurer un rotation », dit-il un peu sur la défensive. « De cette façon, il y aura toujours assez de personnel sur Atlantis pour assurer les tâches quotidiennes. »

Elisabeth sourit. « J'ai vu ça. » Elle s'arrêta un instant pour se servir un verre d'eau. « Je crois que votre staff va être très content et sans doute surpris de voir que vous les avez tous inclus sur cette liste. »

« Je n'essaye pas de leur faire plaisir », assura Rodney en détournant les yeux. « Je leur donne juste l'occasion d'accroître leurs connaissances qui sont, pour la grande majorité d'entre eux, à peine plus étendues que les miennes lorsque je suis entré à la maternelle. »

« Oui, bien sûr ! », fit le Docteur Weir en regardant Rodney d'un œil pareil à celui d'une mère fière de sa progéniture.

* * *

« Je ne peux vous accorder que deux minutes trente, alors faîtes-en bon usage! », fit Mckay en débarquant dans le bureau de Carson. 

Le Docteur Beckett leva la tête et sourit au nouvel arrivant. « Merci d'être venu, Rodney.»

Mckay lui renvoya un sourire crispé, il tourna légèrement la tête et se rendit compte de la présence d'une troisième personne dans le petit bureau.

Sheppard était assis sur une chaise, bras croisés sur sa poitrine et quatre aiguilles plantées sur le côté droit de sa figure.

Bien qu'il avait appris à ne plus rien laisser le surprendre, Rodney dut bien avouer que ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. « Qu'es-ce qui vous arrive, Colonel ? Est-ce que vous n'auriez pas regardé Hellraiser une fois de trop ? Et laissez-moi vous dire que le look pinhead n'est pas vraiment ce que vous avez fait de mieux ! »

« Cela s'appelle de l'acupuncture, Mckay ! » s'indigna John.

« Très bien. Peu importe » Rodney regarda sa montre et se tourna vers Carson. « Deux minutes et dix secondes. »

« Asseyez-vous, Rodney. Je dois vous parler de votre petit problème. »

Les yeux bleus du canadien allèrent de Carson à Sheppard qui restait silencieux, l'air boudeur.

« Deux minutes et cinq secondes. », répondit Rodney sans bouger et manifestement furieux. « Et je n'ai aucun petit problème, et si j'en avais un, je n'en parlerais sûrement pas devant une audience ! »

Carson tritura nerveusement son stylo et s'éclaircit la voix. « Rodney, il se trouve que je pense que votre petit problème est lié au Colonel. »

« Je n'ai rien fait ! », s'écria Sheppard à titre préventif.

Visiblement surpris, Rodney fixa Carson un moment sans rien dire.

« Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît. », lui demanda Beckett une nouvelle fois.

Mckay hésita une seconde, puis s'exécuta.

« Vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance ? », leur dit Beckett « Est-ce que vous n'auriez rien à me révéler ? »

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez, Carson ? Vous êtes encore moins clair que d'habitude, ce qui n'est pas peu dire ! » La voix de Rodney était clairement irritée et il jeta une nouvelle fois un œil à sa montre en se tortillant sur sa chaise.

« Sachez que j'ai tourné ça dans ma tête plusieurs fois avant de vous convoquer tous les deux ici, mais je ne vois pas d'autres solutions », annonça le Docteur Beckett d'une voix solennelle.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez en venir au fait, Carson, si possible avant que mon arthrite ne m'empêche de me lever de cette chaise et de sortir de ce bureau ! »

« Vous n'avez pas d'arthrite, Rodney ! », remarqua Carson.

« Oui, justement »! assena Mckay d'un ton brusque. « Pourriez-vous vous presser avant que cela ne soit le cas ?! »

« Eh ! Rodney, du calme ! », intervint Sheppard, souriant et décontracté. Puis, il ajouta en posant sa main sur l'avant bras de Mckay. « Je suis sûr que Carson a une bonne raison pour son étrange comportement. »

Rodney, troublé, regarda la main de Sheppard sur son bras, puis leva les yeux vers son propriétaire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sheppard le touchait, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent et le Colonel avait dû le sentir aussi car il retira soudain sa main comme s'il avait été ébouillanté.

Un moment de silence passa, les trois hommes plus mal à l'aise que si on leur avait demandé de parler de l'époque où ils faisaient encore pipi au lit.

Le Docteur Beckett avala sa salive avec difficulté, lança un regard un peu craintif vers le Colonel Sheppard et commença : « Il y a quelques mois, les résultats des tests sanguins du Colonel Sheppard ont montré qu'il avait contracté une maladie suite à une … euh … entrevue avec une des natives de la planète P3X-129. Cependant, bien que le sang du Colonel montrait la présence de la maladie, il n'en présentait aucun des symptômes. Aussi, les effets secondaires du traitement étant très lourds et vu qu'il n'était pas contagieux tant qu'il était asymptomatique, j'ai jugé préférable de ne pas le traiter. »

Rodney fronça les sourcils, visiblement perplexe. « Quel genre de maladie ? Et ça veut dire quoi une entrevue ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que tout ça a à voir avec moi ? »

« Carson, je me trompe peut-être, mais tout ce que vous venez de dire, cela ne relève-t-il pas juste un petit peu du secret médical ? », intervint John d'un ton froid et le teint un brin décomposé, son éternelle décontraction aux oubliettes.

Carson baissa la tête, ses épaules soudain s'affaissant comme si le poids du monde reposait sur elles. « Je suis désolé, Colonel et je vous jure qu'en toute autre circonstance, aucun mot ne serait sorti de ma bouche, mais les circonstances, croyez-moi sont exceptionnelles, et en fait, je n'ai pas eu vraiment l'impression d'avoir le choix. »

« Bien que tout ça soit vraiment très émouvant et partiellement instructif - et ce même si le fait que le Colonel ait du mal à garder le petit Johnny dans son pantalon ne soit pas une révélation pour moi – mais, il se trouve que j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire comme par exemple sauver nos fesses collectives de divers périls éminents, alors au risque de me répéter, qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec moi ? »

Carson prit un court moment pour se demander s'il ne devrait pas toucher un mot au Docteur Heightmeyer de la propension que semblait avoir Rodney à attribuer des diminutifs aux organes génitaux de ses collègues, puis se reconcentrant sur le point qui les préoccupait, il annonça : « Rodney, je crois que vous avez développé la maladie qu'a contracté le Colonel ». Le Docteur Beckett avait prononcé chaque mot comme s'il manipulait de la dynamite. « Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement au début, mais quand j'ai commencé à faire mes recherches sur les MST courantes et que je n'ai rien découvert qui pouvait correspondre, j'ai étendu mes recherches sur les MST que l'on peut trouver dans la galaxie de Pégase et c'est là que je suis tombé sur le virus X3B. Vous en avez absolument tous les symptômes. J'ai demandé une confirmation au labo sur les échantillons de sang que vous avez déjà donnés. » Carson jeta un œil à sa montre et fronça les sourcils. « J'aurais d'ailleurs déjà dû avoir les résultats, mais j'ai peur qu'il n'y ait guère de doute possible.»

Rodney fixait le Docteur Beckett les yeux grand ouverts, puis il regarda Sheppard, l'air toujours aussi éberlué et se tourna à nouveau vers Beckett, puis encore vers Sheppard et il s'écria à l'adresse de ce dernier : « Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait ! », balbutia l'accusé. « Elle m'a offert un verre et j'ai accepté parce que cela aurait été mal poli de refuser, et pouf, la seconde d'après, je me réveillais beaucoup moins habillé que je ne l'étais l'instant d'avant. Et le lendemain, Carson m'annonçait que j'avais ce virus » John passa une main nerveuse derrière son cou et poursuivit d'une voix incertaine et misérable : « Cela ne compte pas si on ne s'en souvient pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que cela compte ! », s'énerva Mckay en roulant des yeux. « Et cela compte d'autant plus si c'est vous qui avez le sexe et moi qui ai la MST ! Mais en même temps, je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis étonné, c'est tellement typique ! »

Carson croisa ses mains devant lui et regarda les deux hommes tour à tour. « Rodney, je suis sûr que maintenant que John est dans une relation monogame, il est parfaitement fidèle et ce ne serait pas constructif de lui tenir rigueur pour quelque chose qui s'est passé avant que vous ne soyez ensemble. »

Rodney regarda Beckett comme s'il était la chose la plus absurde au monde depuis l'invention du fromage en tube, puis demanda : « Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? »

« Vous croyez que l'on a couché ensemble ?», s'étrangla John, manquant de tomber de sa chaise.

« Vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance, insista Carson. Je veux juste que vous me promettiez de vous protéger jusqu'à ce q'on ait résolu ce petit problème. »

La réponse de Mckay ne se fit pas attendre et il commença à agiter ses mains avant même avoir commencé à parler. « Carson, combien de fois il faut que je vous le répète : je n'ai couché avec personne depuis longtemps, très longtemps et merci de me rappeler ce triste fait à chaque fois que vous me posez cette question, c'est-à-dire pour la trois millionième fois en quelques jours. Maintenant, et puisque vous avez apparemment besoin que chaque mot vous soit clairement expliqué, quand je dis que je n'ai couché avec personne, j'inclus aussi le Colonel ici présent, même si je le concède, périodiquement, le fait qu'il ne dise pas trois mots sur une longue période de temps m'inclinerait plutôt à le ranger dans la catégorie d'objet décoratif, nettement plus encombrant qu'un abat-jour, mais quelques fois vaguement plus utile. »

« Vous êtes vraiment charmant aujourd'hui, Mckay. Non pas que vous ne le soyez pas les autres jours, mais aujourd'hui, vous vous surpassez. » John fit une petite pause pour se tourner vers Rodney et le regarder droit dans les yeux. « On dirait bien que l'embargo récent sur l'astiquage maison affecte vraiment votre humeur ! »

Les mots n'étaient pas encore sortis de sa bouche que déjà Sheppard les regrettait, mais cela avait été plus fort que lui. Habituellement, il supportait toutes les piques lancées (profusément) par le canadien avec le sourire, mais là, sans qu'il en ait de raison rationnelles, il s'était senti particulièrement offensé par les paroles de Mckay et avait réagi en conséquence.

Plusieurs émotions passèrent sur le visage de Mckay, la surprise, la honte, l'indignation, la colère et puis quelque chose d'indéfinissable, sans doute un mélange de tout ça plus quelque chose comme de la déception. Après un court moment de stupeur silencieuse, Rodney déclara d'une voix étrangement calme : « Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez dit ça ! »

« Qui vous en a parlé ? », intervint Carson, visiblement en colère que Sheppard soit au courant d'une information confidentielle, ce qui impliquait que quelqu'un dans son staff avait une bouche bien trop grande et que le Docteur Beckett allait rapidement se charger d'en réduire la taille d'une façon sûrement peu plaisante pour la personne concernée.

Sheppard se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un geste anxieux. « Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû parler de ça. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Je suis sûr que vous l'êtes, mon garçon ! », fit Carson, l'air sévère. « Mais, ne croyez pas vous en sortir aussi facilement, on reparlera de ça, croyez-moi ! »

Ils en étaient à ce point de leur débat quand on frappa à la porte du bureau. Une infirmière passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et informa Beckett qu'ils venaient de recevoir le résultats des analyses qu'il avait demandé.

Carson remercia la jeune femme après s'être levé pour prendre la feuille dans sa main. Il se rassit et lit le document. Il le relit une nouvelle fois, juste pour être sûr, mais comme cela n'avait aucun sens, il le parcourut encore une fois, la ride entre ses sourcils se creusant de façon alarmante à chaque relecture.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Rodney, inquiet. « Je suis mourant, c'est ça ? »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Mckay se leva d'un bond et arracha le papier des mains du Docteur Beckett. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ? fit Rodney en lisant le résultat des analyses. « Ils pourraient au moins faire l'effort de s'exprimer clairement quand ils annoncent aux gens qu'ils vont mourir ! »

« Vous n'allez pas mourir », fit Carson d'un air absent. «Selon ses résultats, vous êtes en parfaite santé ». Il s'arrêta un instant, survolant à nouveau la feuille de papier. « Je ne comprends pas », murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour quiconque d'autre. « J'étais tellement sûr que c'était ça ! »

Sheppard émit un petit soupir, visiblement soulagé par la nouvelle. Rodney se retourna et leur regard se croisèrent un court instant, juste le temps pour eux de se rappeler qu'ils ne sont pas censés se regarder de cette façon. Une seconde plus tard, Sheppard était revenu à la contemplation du sol et Rodney redirigeait son attention vers le Docteur Beckett.

« Carson, sachez que si j'avais le temps, je serais vraiment désolé d'être un telle source de déception pour vous ! », fit Rodney en levant son menton.

Abattement clair sur son visage, le Docteur Beckett leva la tête vers ses deux patients quand Sheppard éternua bruyamment.

Carson fixa le Colonel un moment et s'exclama brusquement les yeux écarquillés : « Oh, nom de Dieu, je suis un idiot ! »

Mckay se frotta les yeux et bailla en ouvrant grand la bouche. « Carson, si vous nous avez fait venir ici pour énoncer des évidences, je crois que je peux retourner à mes occupations habituelles qui sont autrement plus productives. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'y ai pas pensé avant ! », lança le médecin, l'excitation évidente dans sa voix. « Rodney, vous avez tous les symptômes du virus X3B sans qu'il soit présent dans votre sang et le Colonel Sheppard est lui porteur de la maladie, mais n'en a aucun des symptômes, cependant il a toutes les manifestations d'une allergie au Petulari Idenus sans pourtant montrer de réaction quand directement exposé à ce allergène précis. Par contre, vous Rodney, vous aviez montré une forte réaction après que Katie vous ait fait sentir une Petulari, vous vous souvenez : éternuement, douleur derrière l'œil droit ? Maintenant vous n'en souffrez plus, mais le Colonel a tous les symptômes de votre allergie et d'une façon très prononcée ! »

« Vous voulez dire qu'on a tous les deux les manifestations physiques de la pathologie dont l'autre est atteint? », demanda John en haussant les sourcils.

« C'est ce que je crois, oui ! »

Rodney eut un silence interloqué qui dura un petit moment, ce qui arrivait assez souvent ces temps-ci et qui témoignait de la déplaisante tournure qu'avait pris sa vie dernièrement.

« C'est la chose la plus absurde que j'aie jamais entendu ! », finit-il par articuler avant d'ajouter sincèrement curieux : « Vous voulez me rappeler où vous avez eu votre diplôme de médecine, Carson ? »

« Oui, je sais que cela n'a pas beaucoup de sens scientifiquement parlant. », reconnut Carson, ses épaules s'affaissant et son regard perdant l'étincelle qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il croyait être au bord d'une découverte majeure.

Rodney hocha la tête vigoureusement et à plusieurs reprises. « Je suis content de vous l'entendre dire »

« Mais… », commença Carson, ses épaules amorçant une tentative de redressement.

« Oh, non, non, pas de mais !», le coupa Mckay en faisant de grands gestes avec son bras en signe d'interdiction.

Mais Carson ne l'écoutait plus, toute son attention concentrée en un seul point.

Remarquant que le Docteur Beckett fixait son poignet autour duquel était toujours noué le bracelet offert par les Séphalens, Sheppard demanda : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Carson ? »

« Colonel, qu'est-ce que vous savez exactement sur ces bracelets ? », l'interrogea le médecin avec cet air du chien qui venait de trouver un os.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Titre**__ : Essaye-moi (WIP- Chap 7)_

_**Pairing**__ : Mckay/Sheppard_

_**Rating **__: T pour le langage_

_**Spoilers**__ : Saison 2, avant 2x05_

_**Avertissement**__ : Pré-Slash_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient et aucun profit n'est fait._

_**Note **__: Un chapitre extra long (plus de 10400 mots). Si vous n'avez pas une indigestion après ça !_

_Il y a des passages un peu plus sérieux que dans les précédents chapitres, mais c'était, à mon avis, _

_une nécessité pour amener l'histoire là où je veux qu'elle aille._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

« Ah, on voit bien que c'est pas vous qui devez cohabiter avec Mr Piment vert dans votre pantalon ! », s'exclama Mckay d'un ton furibond, désignant Elisabeth de son doigt comme le sujet principal de sa vindicte. 

Le Docteur Weir posa ses mains devant elle sur la table de la salle de conférence et prit une profonde respiration, faisant un effort visible pour ne pas perdre son calme, ou ce qui en restait. « Rodney, dois-je vous rappeler à cause de qui on se retrouve dans cette situation ? »

« Très bien, mettez tout sur le dos de la personne qui vous permet d'être en vie aujourd'hui et qui s'échine pour que cela reste ainsi, même au péril de la plus importante partie de son anatomie. » Mckay leva son menton avec défiance et regarda Elisabeth sans ciller.

Sheppard assis à la droite du scientifique ne pût empêcher un petit ricanement de franchir ses lèvres avant de déclarer : « Rodney, loin de moi l'idée de remettre en doute les futurs accomplissements majeurs dont votre pénis sera un jour l'auteur, mais pour l'instant, votre cerveau a quelques longueur d'avance en la matière et je crois qu'il ne mérite pas d'être ainsi relégué en queue de peloton ! »

Rodney pivota légèrement sur sa chaise pour lancer un œil noir à Sheppard qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents, pas repentant pour un sou. Le canadien roula des yeux puis répliqua, d'un ton vicieux : « Oui, Colonel, je ne doute pas que votre pénis à vous aurait déjà eu sa pleine page dans le Who's Who local si un telle chose existait dans cette galaxie!»

Le sourire de John ne fut point affecté par le commentaire du scientifique, il semblait au contraire arriver à pleine maturation sur ses lèvres. Un fait qui n'échappa nullement aux sens affûtés de Rodney qui s'emporta aussitôt : « Oh, mon Dieu, vous voudriez que votre sexe soit célèbre ! Faites attention, Colonel, les enfants-stars tournent toujours mal. Regardez ce qui est arrivé à Arnold et Willy ! »

Sheppard fronça les sourcils, manifestement contrarié par les propos du scientifique.

Se prenant la tête entre les mains, le Docteur Weir soupira. Les deux hommes semblaient encore plus intenables qu'à l'accoutumée, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de soutien, Elisabeth regarda vers Carson, mais celui-ci avait le nez collé à ses notes et elle aurait été toute prête à croire à l'absolue dévotion du médecin envers son travail si Carson n'avait pas lu pas les dites notes à l'envers. Elisabeth ne pût alors s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'avait-elle bien pu faire dans une vie passée pour se retrouver coincée dans une autre galaxie avec de tels spécimens.

Le Docteur Weir soupira à nouveau en relevant la tête et intervint : « Messieurs, si vous vouliez bien arrêter un instant de parler de vos organes génitaux respectifs, nous pourrions peut-être en revenir au sujet de cette réunion ? »

À l'autre bout de la table, le Docteur Beckett, sans doute inspiré par l'intervention de la jeune femme, se racla la gorge et dit d'une voix un peu hésitante : « Pour l'instant, ni la vie du Docteur Mckay, ni celle du Colonel Sheppard ne sont en danger et je n'ai aucune raison de croire que cela va changer dans l'avenir.»

« Aucune raison ?! », s'étouffa Mckay. « Et les nanites que vous avez trouvées dans les bracelets et celles qui ont eu une petite orgie dans notre tête ? On voit bien que ce n'est pas votre cerveau qui menace d'imploser !»

« Rodney, toutes les nanites sont inactives, », assura Carson d'un ton qu'il voulut confiant. « Je pense qu'elles l'ont été très peu de temps après être entrées dans votre corps. De plus, toutes vos analyses sanguines sont normales. »

« Oui, vous avez raison, Carson, merci, je me sens tellement mieux, maintenant ! » fit Rodney en fixant le Docteur Beckett d'un air exaspéré. « Mais vous me pardonnerez si je vérifie que tous mes papiers sont en ordre, juste au cas où. J'avais aussi pensé faire un don de sperme pour que mon génie ne soit pas définitivement perdu, mais vu qu'à l'heure actuelle, l'élément essentiel pour mener à bien ce projet est rigoureusement interdit d'accès, je crois qu'il va me falloir renoncer à cette idée. »

« Je pensais que vous ne vouliez pas avoir d'enfant », remarqua John d'un ton curieux.

« Certains sacrifices doivent être faits pour le bien de l'humanité », répliqua Rodney en réquisitionnant le thermos de café qui avait eu l'infortune de passer devant lui. « Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais obligé de le voir, j'aurais juste à m'assurer que des personnes un peu plus évoluées que des primates s'occupent de lui, de façon à ce que son formidable potentiel intellectuel ne soit pas irréversiblement compromis ! »

« Vous êtes une publicité vivante pour la parentalité !», lança le Colonel Sheppard en s'avachissant un peu plus sur son siège.

Mckay se figea une seconde, sa main se resserrant autour de sa tasse de café jusqu'à ce que les articulations de ses doigts blanchissent entièrement. « Je crois qu'il est préférable de reconnaître son aptitude sur ce sujet plutôt que d'en faire payer les conséquences à des personnes qui n'ont pas demandé à être là. » Sa voix était étrangement détachée et il garda les yeux baissés un long moment après avoir fini de parler.

John sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac, il avala sa salive avec difficulté et répondit presque en chuchotant : « Rodney, je suis certain que vous seriez un bon père si vous en aviez l'occasion. » Et à sa surprise, Sheppard pensait chaque mot qu'il venait de prononcer.

« Oui, bien sûr, je suis un génie après tout, il n'y a rien en quoi je ne puisse exceller si je voulais vraiment m'en donner la peine ! » Le ton de Rodney était jovial, mais les yeux qu'il tourna vers John ne l'étaient nullement. Ce que le militaire y vit lui donna envie de répéter mille fois qu'il était désolé et de promettre encore et encore qu'il ne serait plus jamais celui qui mettrait une telle expression dans son regard. Mais Sheppard ne pouvait pas dire ça devant une audience, il ne pouvait pas dire ça tout court, parce que cela aurait été inapproprié et juste ridicule.

Elisabeth et Carson qui avaient assisté tous deux à la scène d'un air médusé, échangèrent un regard gêné.

« Un de leur scientifique doit venir cette après-midi pour différents tests », finit par articuler Carson. « Je pourrais peut-être essayer de lui poser quelques questions discrètes sur les bracelets sans lui révéler que vous leur avez légèrement menti sur la nature de vos relations.»

Sheppard cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant de reprendre un peu de contrôle sur ses pensées. Mckay, à côté de lui, avait l'air de partager son état de confusion, fixant avec intensité une tâche de café sur la table.

Le canadien leva finalement la tête et vit Carson entrain de le regarder, visiblement inquiet. Rodney se demanda un court moment pourquoi Beckett était là et qu'est-ce qu'il venait de raconter, puis aussi brusquement qu'il avait perdu le fil de la conversation, ses idées redevinrent claires. « Faites ce que vous voulez, Carson, mais trouvez une solution ! », déclara le scientifique en se levant. « Cela a déjà assez duré ! ». Et il quitta la pièce, laissant ses trois collègues dans un silence inconfortable.

* * *

Ayant réussi à s'éclipser peu après le départ de Mckay, le colonel Sheppard fit un petit détour par le mess pour prendre son déjeuner qui avait été différé après que Carson ait demandé à ce qu'ils se rencontrent séance tenante. 

Voulant s'assurer que Kavanagh n'était pas dans les parages, John examina la salle d'un rapide regard circulaire. A son grand soulagement, le scientifique n'était nulle part en vue. Par contre, Ronon était assis à une table près d'une fenêtre, observant l'énorme verre de couleur bleutée posé devant lui d'un air morose.

Sheppard attrapa un plateau sur lequel il déposa le plat du jour soit un steak de grizouilli au poivre vert. Quand John s'enquit de la nature de la bête auprès du cuisinier de service, celui-ci répondit juste : « Je vous jure que ce n'est pas du chien ». John n'aurait su dire si ce qui avait éveillé sa méfiance quant à la véracité de cette affirmation, était l'empressement du cuisinier susmentionné à lui assurer que son repas n'avait aucun point commun avec le meilleur ami de l'homme ou alors les petits aboiements des membres du personnel du mess qui se pressèrent de faire silence quand l'apparemment avant-gardiste cuisinier se retourna pour leur envoyer un regard menaçant.

John alla s'asseoir sans piper mot, jugeant plus sage de ne pas faire de vague vu qu'il était arrivé à ses oreilles, qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, une personne ayant eu l'audace de remettre en doute la fraîcheur du poisson dans son assiette s'était retrouvée avec quelque chose de vivant dans son assiette le jour d'après. Et John n'étant déjà pas emballé à l'idée de manger du chien, il ne voulait pas risquer d'avoir un petit chiot encore gesticulant pour son prochain repas.

Sheppard prit place en face de Ronon qui buvait sa purée de schtroumf sans l'enthousiasme qu'il démontrait habituellement pour sa nourriture.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda John, fronçant les sourcils d'un air soucieux.

Pour toute réponse, Ronon regarda le plateau du Colonel d'un œil suspicieusement humide.

« Oui, je sais », fit Sheppard. « C'est horrible, et franchement, si je n'avais pas si faim, je ne mangerais probablement pas. » Voyant que Ronon ne semblait pas convaincu, il rajouta : « Je crois fermement qu'on ne devrait pas manger de chien,… à moins d'avoir vraiment faim, ce qui est mon cas.»

John s'apprêtait à entamer son repas quand il entendit un petit gémissement provenant de son voisin de table. Il leva les yeux vers lui. « Quoi ? Oh, ça va, ce n'est quand même pas comme s'il allait ressusciter parce que je ne le mangeais pas ! », se défendit le militaire. « Je ne suis pas insensible, vous savez, j'avais un chien quand j'étais petit et je l'aimais beaucoup ! »

C'était la vérité, Sheppard se souvenait encore du petit animal avec émotion. Il s'appelait Albert, en l'honneur d'Albert Einstein, même si John n'était pas sûr que le grand homme se serait senti particulièrement honoré puisque Albert (le chien, pas le scientifique) passait le plus clair de son temps à essayer de se lécher les fesses. « Essayer » étant le mot prépondérant car les rhumatismes du pauvre chien avaient toujours contrevenu à la réalisation de son vœu le plus cher. C'était en quelque sorte sa version personnelle de la quête du Saint Graal.

Albert avait aussi la curieuse habitude de s'accoupler avec les pantoufles de sa mère, ce qui avait été, John en était certain, la cause de sa fin prématurée. Bien sûr, ses parents avaient prétendu le contraire, mais bien que John était un enfant à l'époque, il n'était pas idiot, il savait que les chiens comme Albert ne gagnaient pas de concours de beauté (Albert avait sans doute des qualités, mais la beauté n'en faisait assurément pas parti), et ils ne voyageaient pas à travers le pays pour représenter leur pays comme Miss USA.

Sheppard jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son assiette avant de la pousser sur le côté. « Finalement, je n'ai pas si faim que ça », souffla-t-il en attrapant son dessert. Ronon acquiesça de la tête montrant son entier support envers le choix du Colonel.

Après un moment de silence, Sheppard demanda : « Est-ce que vous avez parlé à Mckay depuis hier ? Enfin, pas vraiment parlé puisque vous ne pouvez toujours pas parler », fit John en désignant la mâchoire de Ronon d'un geste de la main. « J'aurais voulu savoir s'il vous avait confié quelque chose. Je sais qu'il m'a assuré qu'il ne m'en voulait pas de ne pas avoir commencé les dialyses … alors que lui a déjà pris son traitement contre ses allergies, d'ailleurs, je n'ai presque plus mal à la tête, mais enfin, pour lui, il s'agissait juste de rester éloigner du labo de botanie et de prendre une petite pilule, alors que moi, j'aurais dû passer des heures chaque semaine relié à une machine pour purifier mon sang. Ce n'est quand même pas la même chose… »

Ronon haussa les épaules sans lâcher sa paille qui lui permettait d'absorber sa purée quotidienne.

John n'était pas du genre causant quand il était question de ses sentiments personnels, mais depuis quelques jours, il avait ce besoin quasi irrépressible, et bien plus effrayant qu'un bataillon de Wraiths, de parler de ce qu'il ressentait. Et pire encore, comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez mortifiant en soi-même, le point de fixation de sa compulsion verbale semblait être Rodney.

John avait même caressé l'idée un moment de s'allonger sur le divan du Docteur Heightmeyer avant de se reprendre et d'aller regarder un match de foot en buvant de la bière comme tout homme qui se respecte.

Mais là, il avait encore la langue qui le démangeait et en regardant Ronon, il se dit que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée, ce n'était pas comme si le Satedan pourrait aller claironner ses confidences à qui voulaient les entendre.

Le Colonel Sheppard hésita une seconde, vérifiant que personne n'était assez près pour entendre ce qu'il allait dire, puis d'une voix à peine audible, il commença : « J'ai cette impression de savoir exactement quoi dire pour le blesser ». Il s'arrêta, jetant un œil méfiant autour de lui et reprit : « Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui balancer ces trucs pas vraiment gentils et après je me sens horriblement mal, je veux dire de façon tout à fait disproportionnée. Parce que franchement, Rodney m'envoie des remarques bien pires quotidiennement, mais là quand je lui dis quelque chose qui le blesse, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris son chat préféré et de l'avoir noyé dans ma baignoire. Et après je me sens comme une merde et je voudrais juste marcher à genou sur du verre pilé dans l'espoir d'obtenir son pardon.»

Sheppard finit son yaourt aux fruits, faisant bien attention de ne pas en laisser une goutte puisque manifestement, ce serait tout ce qu'il aurait pour son déjeuner. « Vous ne pensez pas que c'est bizarre ? », finit-il par demander à Ronon après lui avoir laissé le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui raconter.

Le Satedan cligna des yeux.

« Oui, vous avez raison, c'est ce que je pensais aussi… », dit Sheppard, la mine défaite.

Le militaire se leva et remercia Ronon. « Cela m'a fait du bien de discuter avec vous », assura-t-il même si l'affaissement de ses épaules racontait une histoire différente.

Ronon regarda le Colonel Sheppard quitter le mess, puis ses yeux glissèrent lentement vers l'assiette abandonnée sur la table. Il fixa un court moment le steak de grizouilli avant d'attirer l'assiette jusqu'à lui. Il coupa méticuleusement la viande en morceaux aussi fins qu'il lui était possible et transversa le grizouilli ainsi émincé dans son verre. Après avoir mélangé avec soin la viande avec le reste de sa purée bleue, Ronon planta sa paille dans son verre et commença à en aspirer le contenu, un air béat flottant sur son visage.

* * *

En sortant du mess, Sheppard s'était rendu immédiatement à l'armurerie pour assister à l'entraînement de ses hommes, un rituel qu'il accomplissait deux fois par semaine et auquel il ne dérogeait jamais à moins qu'une circonstance extérieure à sa volonté ne l'en empêche. 

John regardait sans vraiment les voir les soldats tirer sur les cibles en carton puis recharger leur arme avec une dextérité peu commune. Il se surprit encore une fois entrain de rêvasser, se demandant si Rodney était dans le labo principal entrain de martyriser ses subordonnés ou dans son labo privé, résolvant une des grandes questions de la science moderne.

Sheppard passa sa main sur son visage en grognant. Il était rapidement entrain de devenir pire qu'une ado boutonneuse qui ne pouvait pas passer cinq minutes sans appeler sa meilleure copine pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait et dont les parents songeaient à prendre un troisième job rien que pour payer ses factures de portable. Si ça continuait comme ça, Rodney et lui finiraient par se vernir mutuellement leurs orteils en discutant de la dernière coupe de cheveux de Britney Spears.

Mckay avait raison, tout cela n'avait déjà que trop duré.

Bien décidé à aller rendre une visite à Carson pour voir si sa petite entrevue avec le scientifique Séphalen avait porté ses fruits, Sheppard se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte de l'armurerie juste au moment où le lieutenant Cadman faisait son entrée, les bras chargés d'un énorme carton. La collision fut inévitable. Sheppard tendit la main pour essayer de retenir la jeune femme, mais sa tentative ne fut pas vraiment couronnée de succès. Loin de là.

* * *

« Est-ce que vous allez bien, Docteur Beckett ? », l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix éthérée. 

Se rendant soudain compte que sa bouche était ouverte et qu'elle l'avait été pendant un certain laps de temps sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte, Carson la referma promptement et tira sur son uniforme dans l'espoir de se redonner un brin de contenance.

« Excusez-moi, Apprentie Rozella », balbutia le médecin en s'inclinant. « C'est que, voyez-vous, j'avais cru que vous seriez un homme. » Oh, bon sang, Carson n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu dire un truc aussi idiot. Elle allait finir par croire que sa spécialisation n'était pas en génétique mais en débilité appliquée.

Rozella s'avança de quelques pas dans la salle de commande et adressa un sourire timide au médecin. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à nourrir de telles convictions ? », le questionna-t-elle.

Carson sentit le coude du Docteur Weir connecter douloureusement avec ses côtes, et là, deux choses le frappèrent, la première étant qu'Elisabeth se tenait juste à côté de lui et la seconde étant qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la question de la jeune scientifique Séphalène. En fait, il s'était juste contenté de la fixer avec un air niais sur le visage.

« C'est que d'après les rapports que j'ai lus, j'avais cru comprendre que votre société était majoritairement dominée par les hommes », s'empressa de bredouiller Carson, une fois revenu de son état catatonique.

La scientifique Séphalène sourit timidement et expliqua : « Ce n'est pas le cas, Docteur. Est-ce que cela va poser un problème ? »

« Au contraire, ... enfin, je ne veux pas dire que ce soit mieux que vous soyez une femme même si c'est très bien que vous soyez une femme, bien que cela n'aurait pas été mal si vous aviez été un homme évidemment, mais ce que je veux dire… » Oh, non de Dieu, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire. Que quelqu'un vienne à son secours, maintenant, par pitié !

« Ce que veut dire le Docteur Beckett, intervint Elisabeth, c'est que dans notre société, nous ne faisons pas de distinction de valeur entre les hommes et les femmes, ou en tout cas, nous essayons. »

« Voilà, c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire », s'exclama Carson dont le visage s'était teinté d'un intéressant dégradé de rouge.

Après avoir adressé un petit signe de tête au Docteur Weir pour la remercier de sa clarification, Rozella tourna ses yeux verts vers Carson et déclara : « La plupart des scientifiques Séphalens sont des femmes. La science est une chose bien trop sérieuse pour être laissée aux mains des hommes. »

Carson se figea, ne sachant comment réagir. Est-ce qu'elle était sérieuse ? Voyant Elisabeth et Rozella qui échangeaient un sourire de connivence, Carson se détendit un peu et sourit de toutes ses dents.

« En fait, toute fonction au sein de notre société requérant un nombre élevé d'années d'étude est généralement occupée par une femme car, celles-ci n'ont pas besoin de consacrer autant de temps à leur devoir de procréation. », expliqua la Séphalène d'un ton sérieux.

La confusion de ses interlocuteurs n'échappant pas à Rozella, elle reprit : « Il y a plusieurs milliers d'années, une maladie incurable a rendu presque toutes les femmes Séphalènes stériles. Nous avons longtemps cru que c'était là la fin de notre peuple, mais même si cela a pris quelques centaines d'années avant que l'adaptation ne soit complète, la nature a veillé à la survie de notre peuple en permettant aux hommes d'enfanter. Aujourd'hui, la plupart des femmes peuvent à nouveau procréer, mais souvent pas plus d'un enfant, et après que nous soyons revenu de notre errance, nous étions si peu de notre race qu'il a été recommandé aux hommes de se consacrer prioritairement à leur devoir de procréation.»

Semblant surprise, Elisabeth l'interrogea : « Je croyais que vos deux principaux dirigeants étaient des hommes ? »

Rozella replaça sur ses épaules le voile mauve qui avait glissé de sa longue tunique blanche « Oui et heureusement que la diplomatie ne nécessite rien d'autre qu'un peu de patience et d'empathie ou au moins d'être assez bon menteur pour faire croire au gens que vous possédez ces qualités. »

Carson qui avait commencé à sourire, plutôt satisfait d'avoir eu cette fois un coup d'avance sur Elisabeth, se raidit à nouveau en constatant que les lèvres du Docteur Weir restaient désespérément pincées, sa mâchoire crispée et sa mine constipée. Après un très long moment de flottement, Elisabeth força un sourire sur son visage.

Carson laissa échapper un soupir, soulagé.

« Je dois vous laisser maintenant en compagnie du Docteur Beckett », fit Elisabeth en s'inclinant. « J'ai malheureusement d'autres occupations qui m'attendent, et bien qu'elles soit notablement moins plaisantes que celle-ci, elles n'en sont pas moins inévitables, je le crains. »

Rozella et Elisabeth passèrent quelques minutes à échanger les remerciements requis en de telles circonstances. Le Docteur Beckett se tenait un peu en retrait, observant la scène en silence. La jeune scientifique Séphalène était d'une beauté et d'une grâce à couper le souffle, sa peau au contraire des mâles de sa race, était couleur d'or, ses yeux verts clairs étaient finement striés de mauve, sa bouche comme un bouton de rose au milieu d'un magnifique écrin aux contours délicatement dessinés.

L'Apprentie Rozella regarda le Docteur Weir s'éloigner, puis disparaître dans son bureau avant de se retourner vers Carson lui offrant un sourire aussi radieux que sincère.

Préférant éviter autant que possible de parler tant que le don de faire des phrases sensées ne lui était pas revenu, le médecin fit un geste pour indiquer à la jeune Séphalène le couloir menant à son antre.

« Est-ce que vous croyez que vous allez trouver quelque chose que les Anciens n'ont pas su voir ? » demanda Rozella en regardant, fascinée, l'aiguille pénétrer dans son bras.

La question aurait pu être lourde de sous entendus provenant de toute autre personne, comme si Carson avait été inconcevablement prétentieux de, ne serait-ce, qu'envisager pouvoir être plus performant que les Anciens dans un domaine où ceux-ci étaient, qui plus est, hautement avancés, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de mépris dans les mots de la jeune Spéhalène, juste de la curiosité.

Carson retira aussi délicatement que possible l'aiguille du bras de la jeune femme qui avait enduré les divers examens auxquels il l'avait soumis avec patience et bonne volonté, montrant même une certaine excitation pour certaine procédure probablement si archaïque chez les Séphalens qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de les voir pratiquer de ses propres yeux.

« Je crois juste que ce ne serait pas professionnel de ma part si je n'essayais pas d'exploiter toutes les pistes possibles. », finit par répondre Carson en étiquetant les différents échantillons de sang.

Pour une raison pour l'instant inconnue, les Wraiths semblaient très peu friands des Séphalens comme s'il y avait quelque chose chez eux qui les défrisaient, et toute la compétence combinée des Anciens et des Séphalens n'était pas parvenue à résoudre ce mystère. Mais Carson était un homme entêté et n'allait pas laisser ce genre de détail refreiner son enthousiasme.

Il était entrain de survoler la liste des différents tests qu'il avait prévus de faire passer à la jeune Séphalène quand elle lui posa une question.

« Je me demandais s'il serait possible que je vois vos ambassadeurs », s'enquit-elle presque timidement.

« Nos ambassadeurs ? » répéta Carson quelque peu confus quant à ce dont elle voulait parler.

Rozella baissa la manche de sa tunique que Beckett avait relevée pour lui faire une prise de sang. « Le Docteur Mckay et le Colonel Sheppard, j'ai beaucoup entendu à leur sujet et ce serait un grand honneur de pouvoir rencontrer les éclaireurs de votre peuple.»

Voilà que la jeune femme venait, sans le savoir, de lui donner un moyen d'aborder LE sujet dont il lui brûlait de parler, mais qu'il avait jusque là laissé de côté de peur d'éveiller des soupçons mal venus. « Je crois que cela devrait être possible », fit Carson en souriant. « A ce propos, ils sont tous les deux très contents des bracelets qui leur ont été offerts par votre Régent. »

« Ces bracelets d'amitié sont en général très appréciés », répliqua-t-elle sans le regarder.

« Des bracelets d'amitié ??», pensa Carson. Est-ce qu'il serait possible que Rodney et le Colonel ait mal compris ou alors ... ou alors Rozella essayait tant bien que mal de couvrir la liaison de deux tourtereaux. D'après le mensonge de Mckay, les habitants d'Atlantis n'étaient pas censés savoir qu'ils étaient ensemble, même si en fait ils ne l'étaient pas, mais que les Séphalens croyaient qu'ils l'étaient, mais pensaient que les Atlantes ne savaient pas qu'ils l'étaient et ce bien qu'en fait Carson pensait qu'ils l'étaient: même si Rodney et John ne le savaient pas, ou en tout cas pas encore.

Le Docteur Beckett soupira, tout cela allait nécessiter bien plus de doigté qu'il n'en avait jamais eu, métaphoriquement parlant ou pas (ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait toujours redouté ses gardes en gynéco durant son internat).

« Je suis le médecin et l'ami du Colonel et du Docteur, je suis au courant de leur complémentarité », lança Carson alors que la jeune femme le fixait d'un air intrigué.

« Je vois. » Elle sourit. « Leur situation est difficile. Je suis heureuse qu'ils aient au moins quelqu'un comme vous à qui se confier. »

« Je suis heureux d'être là pour eux », répondit Carson, gêné d'avoir à lui mentir. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté et demanda : « Ces bracelets, je les trouve vraiment fascinants. Est-ce que vous savez comment ils marchent exactement ? »

« Je suis désolée, fit-elle, mais je ne crois pas que je puisse vous être d'une grande aide sur ce point. Je n'ai même jamais vu un bracelet d'essayage de mes yeux. Ils sont très rares. Il y a très longtemps chaque personne entrant en période d'essayage se voyait offrir un bracelet par un de ses proches, mais aujourd'hui, ils ne sont donnés qu'à de rares occasions et à de très importantes personnes.»

Le docteur Beckett passa sa main sur son visage et réfléchit un instant avant de demander : « Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me renseigner sur ces bracelets ? »

Rozella s'agita sur la table d'examen, visiblement mal à l'aise. « La seule personne qui pourrait vous éclairer est l'Oracle qui a créé les bracelets et il est mort depuis 2000 ans, donc je crains que ce ne soit pas une option. »

Carson était à peu près sûr que les bracelets délivraient leur nanite au contact de la chaleur de la peau, c'est pourquoi il ne pouvait pas tirer grand-chose des bracelets portés par le Colonel Sheppard et le Docteur Mckay. « Peut-être que je pourrais en étudier un avant qu'il n'ait été porté. », suggéra-t-il sans beaucoup d'espoir.

La scientifique Séphalène hésita un long moment, paraissant de plus en plus inconfortable, puis elle se pencha et dit à voix basse : « Docteur, il faut que vous compreniez qu'il est interdit pour les Apprentis comme moi de parler des accomplissements des Oracles. Il faut être un Oracle soi même pour pouvoir étudier ou même parler de quelque chose créée par un Oracle. Si un jour, je suis à l'origine d'une découverte aussi importante que les bracelets d'essayage, je pourrais accéder au statut d'Oracle parce que cela voudra dire que les Dieux m'ont jugé digne d'eux et m'ont permis d'avoir accès à des choses que le commun des Séphalens ne peut pas voir. »

« Je vois », fit Carson en se grattant la tête. « Donc, n'étant pas un Oracle, il n'y a aucune façon pour moi d'apprendre quoique ce soit sur les bracelets. »

Rozella garda le silence long moment, une expression interdite sur son visage et alors que Carson commençait à croire qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse à sa question, elle déclara d'une petite voix : « Il y a plusieurs milliers d'années, il y a eu une vague d'écrivains qui ont écrit sur le sujet. C'était à travers des histoires assez métaphoriques sur des porteurs de bracelets. Des sortes de conte... Aujourd'hui, leur publication est interdite mais j'en ai récupérés de vieilles éditions. » Elle s'arrêta un instant, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne à proximité. « J'en ai une copie ici », dit-elle avant de sortir une tablette numérique de sa poche. « Vous voulez un copie ? »

Le Docteur Beckett s'empressa d'accepter, ce n'était assurément pas ce qu'il aurait voulu, mais à défaut d'explications scientifiques précises sur le sujet, il supposait que ces écrits constituaient déjà un progrès par rapport à sa source de connaissance actuelle qui était inexistante.

Rozella transféra le contenu de son fichier sur l'ordinateur du portable de Carson alors que celui-ci l'observait, anxieux de pouvoir jeter un œil sur son contenu. Quand elle eut fini et que le médecin vit la taille du fichier, il faillit tomber à la renverse.

« J'ai pris l'initiative de télécharger une traduction dans votre langue car je ne crois pas que vous soyez assez familier avec l'ancien Séphalen pour le comprendre. »

« Merci,… euh, juste par curiosité, il y a combien de contes exactement ? »

Ne voulant pas donner un chiffre erroné, Rozella pianota quelques secondes sur sa tablette numérique. « Il y 10 293 contes faisant chacun en moyenne 238 207 mots. »

« Oh, fit Carson, cela risque de me prendre un petit bout de temps pour lire tout ça. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander si, par hasard, il n'existerait pas une version « reader digest » de ces écrits, Carson entendit une voix derrière lui. Une voix qu'il connaissait bien, peut-être même un peu trop à son goût.

« Aïe ! », cria Rodney à pleins poumons comme si on venait juste de lui arracher une dent sans anesthésie. « Est-ce que j'ai mentionné que j'avais mal ? Et inutile de tirer dessus comme ça, cela ne va pas s'agrandir et de toute façon, il est déjà d'une taille plus que suffisante ! »

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille voir ! », dit un Carson joliment rougissant à l'Apprentie Rozella qui semblait plus intriguée que choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Le Docteur Beckett sortit un peu précipitamment de la chambre privée dans laquelle il avait installé la jeune Spéhalène et se pressa de rejoindre l'infirmerie principale avant que Rodney ne trucide une de ses infirmières.

« Mon charcutier était persuadé qu'il pouvait prévoir les fluctuations du cours de la bourse en examinant les boyaux d'une vache », énonça Rodney d'un ton très sérieux devant une jeune infirmière médusée. « Et vous savez pourquoi je n'ai jamais décidé de gérer mes actions en suivant ses conseils ? » Il fit une pause comme pour faire croire qu'il attendait une réponse, mais recommença à parler trop tôt pour que ce fut effectivement le cas. « Je ne l'écoutais pas pour la simple raison qu'il était charcutier et pas un foutu courtier en bourse. Et c'est pour la même raison que quand vous me dîtes que mon doigt n'est pas cassé, je préfère attendre l'avis d'un médecin et je vous assure que je serais tout prêt à écouter ce que vous avez à dire quand je voudrais savoir quelle bassine est la plus ergonomique ! »

Faisant mine d'examiner sa main, l'infirmière enfonça ses doigts juste à l'endroit où Rodney lui avait assuré avoir mal, ce qui arracha un cri strident au canadien, un cri dont il nierait avoir été l'auteur jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

« Et pour les conseils sur les bassines, Docteur Mckay, vu la taille de votre postérieur, je crois que vous devriez plutôt vous adresser à un vétérinaire, et de préférence un spécialiste des pachydermes ! » lança l'infirmière, la colère faisant briller ses yeux d'une lueur inquiétante.

Rodney se trémoussa sur la table d'examen, tout son corps exsudant une dose massive de fureur indignée. « Eh ! Je peux vous dire que s'il y a bien une partie de mon anatomie pour laquelle je n'ai reçu que des compliments, ce sont mes fesses ! », s'insurgea Rodney.

« Ah, et de qui donc ? De votre charcutier ? C'est sûr qu'y a de quoi manger !», rétorqua la jeune femme, une main sur sa hanche, l'autre agitant un thermomètre d'une taille impressionnante devant le nez du scientifique.

Carson qui avait observé la scène un moment un sourire aux lèvres, décida qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il mette fin aux hostilités.

« Vous deux, on se calme, maintenant ! », cria le docteur Beckett d'un ton autoritaire, puis s'adressant à l'infirmière : « Sophie, s'il vous plaît, allez finir l'inventaire, je vais m'occuper du Docteur Mckay ! »

« Bien sûr, Docteur, j'y vais tout de suite », répondit-elle immédiatement. Puis en sortant de la pièce, Carson aurait juré l'avoir entendu murmurer quelque chose comme : « Plutôt compter des cotons tiges que de rester une minute de plus avec cet abruti. »

« Vous êtes conscient que vos infirmières sont des sadiques ? », demanda Rodney le plus sérieusement du monde.

Carson souleva délicatement la main du scientifique avant de lui répondre par une autre question : « Vous ne croyez pas que vous êtes allé un peu loin avec elle ? »

« Je n'ai fait que lui expliquer de façon tout à fait rationnelle pourquoi je n'avais pas toute confiance en son diagnostic », se défendit Mckay en grimaçant de douleur lorsque le Docteur Beckett manipula l'index de sa main. « Cela fait très mal ce que vous êtes entrain de faire et au cas où je ne serais pas clair : Aïe !!! »

« Votre main n'a rien, Rodney », déclara le médecin. « On va faire une radio pour être sûr mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de quoi à s'inquiéter. »

« Quoi, vous voulez dire que cette douleur atroce vient de mon imagination ? »

Le lieutenant Cadman et le Colonel Sheppard faisant leur entrée juste à ce moment, Carson n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

« Arrêtez de vous plaindre, Colonel, cela ne prendra qu'un moment », fit la jeune femme en traînant un Sheppard bougon derrière elle. « J'ai entendu un craquement et même si vous n'avez pas mal, je veux d'abord entendre Carson me confirmer que vous n'avez rien avant de vous laisser partir dans la nature. »

« Cadman, juste par curiosité, est-ce que vous êtes au courant que c'est moi qui commande ? » se plaignit John avant de grimper sur une table d'examen.

« Oui, oui, Colonel, c'est vous le chef ! », fit Laura d'une voix distraite, trop occupée à faire les yeux doux à Carson pour se préoccuper du militaire.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter ! » intervint Rodney en fixant Sheppard d'un œil accusateur. « Tout ça, c'est encore de votre faute ! », continua-t-il.

Rodney descendit de sa table et s'avança vers le Docteur Beckett « Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, Carson ? Donnez les bonnes drogues au Colonel, que je puisse retourner travailler. »

« Je vais d'abord l'examiner si vous permettez, Rodney. »

N'attendant pas d'invitation, Mckay s'installa à côté de Sheppard, voulant surveiller les faits et gestes du médecin.

« Est-ce que vous avez mal, là, Colonel ?», questionna Carson alors qu'il bougeait les doigts du militaire. Celui-ci fit non de la tête, mais Rodney poussa un cri déchirant en serrant sa main abusée contre son cœur.

« Je sais de qui tiennent vos infirmières maintenant ! », hurla le scientifique en envoyant un regard plein de reproches au médecin.

Ignorant les complaintes de Rodney, Carson croisa les bras puis annonça : « Colonel, je crois bien que votre doigt est cassé. »

« Ah, je vous l'avais bien dit ! » lança Laura d'un ton triomphant.

John regarda sa main d'un œil dubitatif. « Vous êtes sûr, Carson ? Je n'ai pas mal du tout ! »

« Je hais ma vie ! », se lamenta Rodney en se prenant la tête dans sa main encore valide.

« Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça ! », le rassura John en lui donnant un coup d'épaule amicale.

Rodney se tourna vers lui et roula ses yeux. « Ah, je sui sûr que cela ne l'est pas pour vous ! »

Carson commençait à installer une attelle autour du doigt fautif du Colonel quand Mckay reprit la parole : « Vous savez quoi, Sheppard, on va fixer quelques règles jusqu'à la fin de tout ça. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne resteriez pas tranquillement dans vos quartiers à bouquiner, cela vous donnerait l'occasion de dépasser la 10éme page de Guerre et Paix, ou vous pourriez tricoter, c'est redevenu très à la mode ! » Voyant que Sheppard ne semblait pas convaincu, il ajouta : « Cameron Diaz tricote tout le temps. Si c'est bon pour Cameron Diaz, c'est bon pour vous ! »

« Je ne tricoterai pas », déclara Sheppard.

Son ton semblant péremptoire, Rodney jugea plus prudent de céder sur ce point : « Très bien, pas de tricotage !… Mais vous pourriez méditer. Ce serait bien ça la méditation, pas de risque de dommage corporel, ni de contracter une MST, c'est parfait ! »

Ce fut au tour de John de rouler ses yeux. « Je croyais que vous étiez contre la méditation », lui dit le militaire.

« Je ne suis pas contre. Je crois juste que c'est une perte de temps dans mon cas, parce que soyons réaliste, comment voulez-vous que je puisse faire le vide dans ma tête avec tout ce que contient mon cerveau ? » Pensant sans doute que la réponse à sa question était trop évidente pour qu'une réponse soit utile, Rodney poursuivit : « Par contre, pour vous, Colonel, ce genre de considération ne risque pas de poser de problème. »

« Est-ce que vous venez de m'insulter, Mckay ? », demanda John en haussant un sourcil vers le canadien.

« Bien sûr que non ! », s'empressa de répondre Rodney, la mine confuse. Sheppard leva son autre sourcil et le scientifique capitula. « Bon, d'accord, peut-être un peu, mais je jure que ce n'était pas mon intention, je ne faisais que constater …»

« Mckay, si c'est votre façon de vous excuser, je vous préviens qu'elle manque grandement d'efficacité »

« Bon, d'accord, je me tais », fit Rodney d'un air misérable.

Sheppard secoua la tête et sourit, donnant encore un coup d'épaule au scientifique qui protesta de manière guère convaincante face à l'assaut, échouant même à réprimer le sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

« Voilà, vous êtes comme neuf », annonça Beckett après avoir placé l'attelle de façon satisfaisante. Il sortit ensuite une boîte de pilules de la poche de sa blouse qu'il tendit au Colonel en lui expliquant la posologie à suivre.

John écouta attentivement Carson puis descendit de la table d'examen. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et sa tête tournant comme un moulin en pleine tempête. Presque immédiatement, deux mains vinrent le soutenir et l'aider à rejoindre la table d'examen qu'il venait de quitter.

Nauséeux, John entendit vaguement Beckett demander à Rodney depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas mangé.

Le canadien répondit d'une voix paniquée: « Je ne sais pas … Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ? … Oh, mon Dieu, vous croyez que le Colonel a les symptômes de mon hypoglycémie ? » Rodney réfléchit quelques secondes et dit : « Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre de déjeuner. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai oublié. »

Sheppard ne savait pas combien de temps il s'était passé avant qu'il ne reprenne complètement ses esprits, mais quand il ouvrit ses yeux et qu'il ne se sentait plus comme s'il avait vidé la réserve à liqueurs de ses parents, Rodney était sur le lit à côté, une perfusion reliée à son bras droit, Cadman et Carson le couvant d'un regard inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », articula John non sans peine, sa gorge trop sèche.

« Encore ses foutus bracelets !», grommela le scientifique, air renfrogné et sourcils froncés en devanture.

« Ce n'est pas normal », intervint une voix féminine. « Les bracelets, je vous assure, ne sont pas censés agir de cette façon. »

Tous se retournèrent vers l'Apprentie Rozella qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, baissant la tête timidement sous le poids des regards combinés des personnes présentes.

Beckett rejoint la jeune Séphalène avec un empressement qui fit virer le teint habituellement rosé du Lieutenant Cadman à un vert olive nettement moins flatteur.

Carson, tout sourire, invita Rozella à s'avancer et fit les présentations. Bien que leur raison différait, Rodney et Laura se montrèrent tous deux peu chaleureux dans leur salutation.

Pas encore au sommet de sa forme, John se contenta d'un signe de la main et d'un sourire paresseux.

Indifférente au manque d'enthousiasme suscité par son arrivée, Rozella marcha, comme hypnotisée, jusqu'au lit de Rodney, puis tendit une main tremblante vers le poignet du scientifique, effleurant le fameux bracelet du bout de ses doigts.

« Il est magnifique. », murmura-t-elle avec révérence.

Mckay la regarda d'un air perplexe, se demandant visiblement si elle avait toute sa tête.

« Vous savez, ce n'est pas de leur faute si vous êtes malades », dit la jeune Séphalène, ses yeux se levant un instant vers Rodney puis vers John. « Ses effets sont positifs. Il est une bénédiction pour deux personnes qui veulent explorer leurs sentiments mutuels. », poursuivit-elle.

« Oui, très positif », commenta Rodney d'un ton montrant son dédain.

L'apprentie Rozella caressa le bracelet, un sourire extatique sur son visage. « Oui, vous comprendrez bientôt qu'ils sont la plus grande chance de votre vie.»

Carson préféra intervenir avant que Rodney ne décide de dire à la jeune femme le fond de sa pensée. « Est-ce que vous êtes certaine qu'il n'a jamais été fait état d'une réaction négative au port du bracelet ? », demanda le médecin.

« Non, évidemment, les bracelets ne sont pas censés…» Rozella s'arrêta, fronçant ses fins sourcils. « A moins que … »

Voyant son hésitation, Carson lui assura que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait leur révéler, ne sortirait de cette pièce.

« Il y a un conte que j'ai lu dans lequel un couple est séparé. Elle s'en va à la guerre et lui doit rester pour enseigner. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait qu'ils soient séparés ou le fait qu'ils ne se soient pas confiés tout leur sentiment avant le départ de la jeune femme, mais lorsqu'elle a été blessée pendant son service, son complément en a ressenti tous les symptômes. »

Beckett laissa la jeune femme tripoter le bracelet de Rodney quelques minutes supplémentaires sous l'œil irrité de ce dernier et raccompagna la Séphalène jusqu'à sa chambre privée.

Après un long silence, le canadien déclara en se tournant vers Sheppard: « Eh, bien, nous ne sommes pas plus avancés vu que vous ne m'avez pas encore quitté pour aller à la guerre, quoiqu'on puisse considérer que votre dernière tentative pour aller vous écraser avec une bombe sur un vaisseau Wraith n'en soit pas très éloignée. Est-ce que vous croyez que cela un effet rétroactif ? »

« Je crois que le problème, c'est la séparation », lança Laura en grimpant sur le lit de Rodney.

Celui-ci essaya de la chasser avec son pied mais elle ne fit aucune attention à lui et continua : « Si on y réfléchit, vous n'avez pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis que vous êtes revenus de Séphalie. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez du temps que j'ai passé avec le Colonel ? », demanda Mckay, tout en infligeant un autre coup de pied vicieux à la militaire.

« Non, elle a raison, dit John, vous n'avez eu de cesse de m'éviter depuis plusieurs jours. »

« C'est absolument faux ! », se rebella le scientifique.

John se tourna vers lui et usa une nouvelle fois contre lui de son arme fatale, c'est à dire le haussement de sourcil.

« Bon, d'accord, Colonel ! Je vous ai peut-être légèrement évité.»

* * *

« Je sais, je suis en retard ! » déclara Rodney en entrant dans les quartiers du Colonel Sheppard. « Mais j'ai une bonne excuse, je suis passé chercher du pop corn au mess », ajouta-t-il. « J'ai dû promettre à un des cuisiniers de travailler sur la conception d'un synthétiseur pour les avoir, mais je suppose que cela valait le coup. » 

« Et est-ce que c'est vrai, vous allez faire un synthétiseur ? », demanda Sheppard, une lueur d'excitation brillant dans ses yeux.

Rodney posa le bol de pop corn sur la table basse, saluant Teyla et Ronon déjà installés confortablement sur des coussins disposés sur le sol, puis se retourna vers le militaire, main sur les hanches et regard bleu perçant.

« Colonel, vous feriez mieux de rendre à Miko sa collection de DVD de Star trek avant que votre contamination ne soit irréversible ! » Sentant les yeux de Sheppard toujours sur lui, il précisa : « Et non, je ne travaille pas sur un synthétiseur et avant que vous ne commenciez à poser d'autres questions similairement idiotes, laissez-moi vous dire que la majorité des technologies que l'on voit dans Star trek sont des non sens scientifiques. »

« Ah… », fit John, l'air plus abattu que si on lui avait interdit de piloter un jumper jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Rodney le regarda et roula ses yeux, mi exaspéré mi amusé.

« Ce film dure longtemps », dit Teyla en examinant la pochette du DVD de Terminator. « Il vaudrait peut-être mieux le regarder maintenant. »

John acquiesça et alla s'installer sur le canapé. Rodney hésitait, il n'était pas question qu'il s'asseye par terre, son dos ne lui pardonnerait jamais et les chaises étaient bien trop dures à son goût. Son dilemme fut donc de courte durée et il choisit de prendre place sur le confortable canapé à côté du Colonel Sheppard.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que le militaire ne ressente le besoin de faire un commentaire.

« Moi la seule chose que je dis, c'est qu'il faut se méfier des extraterrestres qui ne portent pas de pantalon », remarqua-t-il alors que Schwarzenegger occupait tout l'écran de sa nudité triomphante.

« Colonel, premièrement, Terminator n'est pas un extraterrestre, c'est un cyborg qui vient du futur, ce qui est infiniment différent ; et deuxièmement, je trouve que votre propension à émettre des jugements négatifs sur les gens ne portant pas de pantalon est quelque peu étonnante venant de quelqu'un qui porte les siens quasiment au niveau des genoux. Et troisièmement, je tiens à le dire clairement une nouvelle fois, malgré son manque d'intérêt pour les vêtements et sa personnalité agaçante, Hermiod ne complote pas pour prendre le pouvoir de cette galaxie. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il complotait pour prendre le pouvoir de cette galaxie ! » assura John avec empressement. « Je trouve juste qu'il est … bizarre. »

« Donc, si je comprends bien les Wraiths, dans la mesure où ils correspondent à votre sens du bon goût vestimentaire sont tout à fait estimables ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! », s'écria John, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

Rodney émit un ricanement qui ne laissait guère de doute quant à ce qu'il pensait de ces dénégations. En représailles, John attrapa une poignée de pop corn et les envoya en direction du canadien qui les collecta soigneusement un à un pour les manger.

« En tout cas, cyborg ou extraterrestre, ce garçon est bien pourvu », nota Teyla sans quitter l'écran des yeux. Une remarque qui lui valut un regard peu satisfait de l'ancien Runner.

Le film n'avait pas commencé depuis un demi heure que Rodney sentit ses paupières se fermer. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas bien dormi, passant l'essentiel de ses nuits à lutter contre l'envie de se gratter, une envie qui avait grandement diminué maintenant qu'il y pensait. Peut-être que Rozella avait raison après tout, il suffisait qu'il passe un peu plus de temps avec le Colonel pour que disparaissent les divers désagréments, qui avaient empoisonné sa vie récemment.

Et il était bien là, sur ce canapé, la présence de Sheppard tiède et rassurante à ses côtés. Il ferma les yeux et il se dit : « juste quelques minutes, le temps de reposer mes yeux ».

Rodney se réveilla doucement, percevant le générique de fin de Terminator comme un vague bruit de fond. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, le temps pour lui de s'habituer à la lumière qui heureusement, était encore tamisée. Et soudain, il se rendit compte avec horreur de la position dans laquelle il s'était endormi, sa tête scotchée à l'épaule du Colonel Sheppard. Il se figea, n'osant même plus respirer, se demandant pourquoi Sheppard ne l'avait pas délogé illico. Est-ce que le militaire s'était aussi endormi ? Il en était à ce point de ces réflexions entre asphyxie et hystérie quand John parla d'une voix ne portant pas le moindre résidu de sommeil : « Je crois que vous avez bavé sur mon t-shirt, Rodney. »

Mckay se redressa si vite que sa tête se mit à tourner. Il prit une seconde pour se remettre puis balbutia qu'il était désolé à plusieurs reprises. Voyant un kleenex qui traînait sur la table basse, il s'en saisit et entreprit de nettoyer les traces de son méfait sur l'épaule du Colonel.

« Beurk ! », s'écria John en fronçant le nez. « Rodney, arrêtez, c'est le mouchoir dans lequel s'est mouché Ronon ! »

« Oh ! » fit Mckay en regardant le mouchoir incriminé d'un air dégoûté avant de s'en débarrasser promptement.

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire et Rodney aurait juré que Sheppard préférait largement sa bave à la morve de Ronon pour décorer son t-shirt, ce qui était une chose tout à fait ridicule à penser bien sûr. Mckay secoua la tête voulant se défaire des idées parasites aussi absurdes qu'incongrues qui avaient entrepris de coloniser son cerveau depuis quelques jours.

« Nous allons prendre congé, maintenant », intervint Teyla en se levant gracieusement, Ronon l'imitant aussitôt.

« Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide pour ranger ? », demanda-t-elle.

John sourit et fit un geste pour désigner l'ensemble de ses quartiers, il dit : « Cela va aller, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. Allez-vous coucher, on se verra demain au briefing. »

La jeune femme sourit à son tour et inclina brièvement sa tête. « C'était vraiment une soirée très intéressante. »

Ronon hocha la tête pour appuyer la déclaration de l'Athosienne.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Teyla et au Satedan, John se retourna pour regarder Rodney qui était toujours assis sur le canapé, semblant absorbé dans ses pensées, son front plissé en une expression contrariée.

« Eh, Rodney, est-ce que ça va ? »

Le canadien leva brusquement la tête vers lui, l'air déboussolé. « Oui, oui, je vais bien, pourquoi vous me posez cette question ? » fit-il du même ton défensif qu'il adoptait à chaque fois qu'on lui posait une question personnelle comme si le fait qu'on puisse s'intéresser à lui pour autre chose que son savoir encyclopédique ou ses capacités hors normes, lui paraissait éminemment suspect.

« Vous aviez juste l'air bizarre et avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, je me demandais… » Les mots le fuyant subitement, John ne finit pas sa phrase.

Bien qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi, Mckay avait cette soudaine et étrange certitude que l'intérêt du militaire était sincère et non pas une attitude qu'il adoptait parce que c'était ce qu'il était supposé faire en de telles circonstances. « Je vais bien, Colonel ! », le rassura Rodney, même si de ce point, il était moins sûr.

John regarda ses pieds nus sur le sol, non pas qu'il avait une passion particulière pour ses orteils, mais il n'arrivait juste pas à lever sa putain de tête malgré les ordres en ce sens vociférés par la partie de son cerveau normalement en charge de ce genre de manœuvre délicate.

« A propos de ce matin, … de votre éventuel paternité, je voulais vous dire que... »

« Je sais, le coupa Rodney, vous êtes désolé »

« Oui, je le suis. », confirma John après un moment.

Ne tardant pas à se sentir embarrassé par la nature bien trop intime de leur échange, le militaire se mit en action et ramassa les coussins par terre pour les ranger sur le fauteuil.

Rodney aida Sheppard à mettre de l'ordre, jetant de temps à autre des regards curieux vers l'autre homme.

Ils gardèrent tous deux le silence pendant qu'ils se consacraient chacun à leur tâche jusqu'à ce que John mette la main sur le dernier bol de pop corn. Sans se retourner, celui-ci dit : « Vous ne parlez jamais de vos parents »

Surpris, Rodney s'arrêta et se retourna vers Sheppard qui lui faisait toujours dos. « Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire, ce sont des braves gens… C'est jute qu'ils n'étaient sans doute pas faits pour avoir des enfants. » La voix du scientifique n'était pas triste ou amère mais plutôt résignée.

« Et vos parents ? » demanda Rodney à son tour d'un ton hésitant.

John se retourna enfin et leva ses yeux noisette et troublés vers le canadien. « Ma mère est morte quand j'étais jeune… » Il tripota nerveusement la couture de son t-shirt, puis poursuivit : « Mon père,… disons qu'il n'était pas un modèle dans le genre, mais à sa décharge, je n'étais pas un très bon fils non plus. »

La radio de Sheppard vint soudain interrompre leur tête à tête. Celui-ci porta la main à son oreille pour répondre à l'appel.

« Oui, j'arrive tout de suite », dit le colonel.

Apparemment, quelques marines avaient légèrement abusé de la beuze locale et avait conséquemment cru qu'il était tout à fait acceptable de chanter du Britney Spears nu comme des vers sur les tables du mess.

Sans parler des dramatiques répercussions hygiéniques de ce genre de comportement et encore moins des goûts musicaux pour le moins discutables de ses hommes, Sheppard doutait que cette nouvelle démonstration plaide en faveur des botanistes qui militaient auprès d'Elisabeth en faveur de la valeur socialisante de leur nouvelle herbe qui fait rire.

« Il faut que j'y aille », expliqua John en enfilant ses chaussures.

« Oui, bien sûr, allez châtier vos garnements, Colonel. J'ai encore du travail au labo », répondit Rodney qui se balançait anxieusement d'un pied sur l'autre.

« On peut prendre notre petit déjeuner ensemble demain matin... », suggéra Sheppard.

Rodney ne disant rien, John finit par se sentir un brin mal à l'aise, aussi il ajouta : « Vous savez, il faut qu'on passe du temps ensemble si vous ne voulez pas refaire un tour au pays de merguez land. »

Toujours silencieux, Mckay se contenta d'hocher la tête.

John fixa le scientifique un instant, intrigué par son attitude, mais n'ayant pas le temps de s'attarder, il lui souhaita une bonne nuit et fila retrouver ses hommes.

* * *

Il était tard et Mckay, encore troublé, par ce qui venait de se passer dans les quartiers du Colonel Sheppard, savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil immédiatement, aussi il se rendit dans le labo, voulant profiter d'un moment de calme pour examiner une série d'équations récalcitrantes. Il savait qu'il y avait une erreur mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer de façon prodigieuse. 

Mais apparemment, cette nuit n'allait pas faire exception aux autres nuits qu'il avait passées à surchauffer ses neurones vainement sur le sujet.

De toute manière, il était sur les genoux, ses paupières voulant baisser rideau et la fatigue s'insinuant jusque dans ses os, il n'aurait probablement pas été capable de voir son erreur même si elle était venue danser devant lui en tutu rose.

Rodney était entrain de regagner ses quartiers en se traînant pathétiquement quand il ressentit la première sensation familière mais pas immédiatement indentifiable, comme une chaleur qui s'intensifiait lentement dans son ventre. Peu après, son pénis commença à entrer en scène, se durcissant lentement, mais oh, combien douloureusement.

Bien que les démangeaisons avaient notablement diminué, l'irritation dans cette zone précise était encore bien trop importante pour qu'il ne caresse, ne serait ce, que l'idée de se faire du bien avant un laps de temps assez conséquent.

« Non, non, pas ça ! », geignit Rodney entre ses dents, prenant appui sur le mur du couloir pour essayer de respirer contre la douleur agonisante dans son bas ventre.

Il réfléchit un instant, faisant un effort conscient pour obtenir que son cerveau se concentre sur autre chose que ce qui se passait en dessous de se ceinture et il ne tarda pas à arriver à une conclusion. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il réalisa ce qui était probablement entrain de se passer, sa bouche formant un « oh » silencieux.

Mckay savait ce qu'il avait à faire, il se remit en marche, inspirant et expirant bruyamment en parcourant d'un pas tremblant la distance qui le séparait de l'endroit où il devait de rendre.

Un fil reconnecté, un petit cristal déplacé, et hop, le tour était joué, la porte s'ouvra en silence, laissant Rodney pénétrer dans les quartiers du Colonel Sheppard.

Le bruit de la douche indiqua au canadien où se trouvait sa cible et il ne perdit pas de temps avant de faire une entrée remarquée dans la salle de bains en ordonnant à Atlantis d'abaisser la température de l'eau de façon drastique. Le cri aigu qui s'en suivit prouva sans aucun doute possible que la Cité avait répondu favorablement à la requête du scientifique.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? », hurla la voix de Sheppard derrière la vitre de la douche.

Rodney esquissa un sourire, sentant déjà la pression s'amoindrir dans la région la plus sensible de son anatomie. Y a pas à dire la douche froide est vraiment un moyen particulièrement efficace pour calmer les ardeurs les plus dures.

Etant conscient que la protection d'un de ses biens hautement estimés (du moins par lui-même) allait requérir de sa personne un sacrifice plus important, Mckay prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte vitrée de la douche en fermant les yeux.

N'entendant absolument aucun bruit, Rodney entrouvrit un œil et vit Sheppard dans toute sa splendeur qui le fixait d'un air éberlué.

Mckay referma aussitôt son œil et s'excusa : « Je suis désolé, je voulais être sûr que c'était vous », fit-il en balbutiant.

John mit ses mains sur ses hanches et bomba le torse : « Vous êtes dans mes quartiers, Mckay, vous êtes même dans ma foutue salle de bains et vous venez d'ouvrir la porte de ma foutue douche, qui voulez-vous que ce soit ? »

Rodney ne pouvait pas le voir, mais le seul son de sa voix était donnée suffisante pour déduire que le colonel Sheppard n'était pas très content. Et pourtant, le scientifique ne put s'empêcher de répondre : « Eh, bien, la liste est assez longue, est-ce que vous voulez que je commence par ordre alphabétique ? »

« Mckay !! », cria le Colonel dont l'humeur n'avait pas l'air de suivre une courbe particulièrement ascendante.

Pour Dieu seul savait quelles incompréhensibles raisons, Rodney était bigrement tenté d'ouvrir ses yeux, aussi il décida qu'il serait plus sage qu'il tourne le dos au Colonel s'il voulait argumenter sa requête avec un maximum d'efficacité. Et Rodney était à 200 pour l'efficacité, surtout quand il s'agissait d'affaire aussi cruciale.

« En fait, je voulais vous demander de bien vouloir ne pas vous amuser avec votre équipement personnel tant que ma condition ne se sera pas améliorée de façon significative parce que bien que je sois certain, par expérience, que cela est une pratique très agréable, il y a des dommages collatéraux qui sont plutôt pénibles pour les personnes comme moi qui abritent la quatrième guerre mondiale dans leur caleçon et qui se trouvent fort inopportunément lié à votre personne. » Comme si c'était sa position de défaut, Mckay avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine en cours de phrase et relevé son menton d'un air décidé.

John avala sa salive avec difficulté, ses mains quittant ses hanches pour attraper une serviette. « Euh, … Ca va quand même durer encore quatre mois, Rodney ! Je ne sais pas si je peux … »

« Ca va faire quatre mois pour moi aussi ! », l'interrompit Rodney d'une petite voix.

Sentant le besoin de se couvrir, Sheppard enroula la serviette autour de ses hanches. « Oui, je suppose que … D'accord »

« Merci », fit Rodney doucement, quittant la salle de bains sans oser se retourner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre** : Essaye-moi (WIP- Chap 8)

**Pairing** : Mckay/Sheppard

**Rating **: K+ pour ce chapitre

**Spoilers** : Saison 2, avant 2x05

**Avertissement** : Pré-Slash

**Disclaimer** : John et Rodney ne sont pas à moi. Aucun profit n'est fait, on est juste là pour s'amuser.

**Note **: Désolée pour le délai depuis le dernier chapitre, mais j'ai dû me concentrer sur mes révisions pour mes examens.

Ce chapitre n'apporte pas de grande révélation, c'était avant tou un moyen de me remettre dans le bain.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

« Colonel, j'ai appris que vous aviez finalement décidé de commencer votre traitement », dit le Docteur Heightmeyer, voix parfaitement chaleureuse et sourire si naturel qu'il ne le semblait plus vraiment. 

John répondit par un sourire de son cru, perfectionné au long des années, d'une efficacité imparable, ne manquant jamais de convoyer le message supposé, c'est-à-dire qu'il était l'image même de la personne décontractée et ouverte, soit exactement ce qu'il n'était pas à ce moment précis.

« Oui, ce n'était pas très juste pour Rodney qu'il ait à souffrir de quelque chose dont je suis responsable ». Sheppard s'arrêta en entendant Mckay émettre un petit ricanement dans le fauteuil à côté de lui. Faisant un effort pour ne pas se tourner et entamer avec le canadien une de leur fameuse joute verbale, John reprit : « Et de toute façon, vu que j'ai un doigt cassé, je ne peux pas aller en mission pendant un moment, donc, autant en profiter pour subir ce traitement ».

Kate passa une main légère dans sa chevelure blonde et pivota légèrement pour faire face à Mckay. « Rodney, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la décision du Colonel ? », demanda-t-elle d'un ton consciencieusement neutre.

Le scientifique s'avança sur son fauteuil, les yeux fixés sur la tasse de café posée sur la table basse. Il tendit sa main en direction du liquide tant convoité, paraissant bien plus intéressé par la dose de caféine sous son nez que par la question du Docteur Heightmeyer.

« Eh !, bas les pattes, c'est à moi ! », fit John en tapant sur le dos de la main de Mckay.

« Vous ne le buvez pas et c'est entrain de refroidir ! » protesta Rodney. « Et puis, vous savez que j'ai besoin de ma caféine pour être opérationnel, ce qui est, dois-je vous le rappeler, grandement nécessaire à la survie de chaque personne ici ! »

« Vous avez déjà eu cinq tasses au petit déjeuner ! », lui rappela John.

« Ce n'est pas vrai du tout! » assura le scientifique en levant son menton.

John roula des yeux et sourit. « Rodney, j'étais là, on a déjeuné ensemble et vous m'avez même proposé de me tenir compagnie pendant ma dialyse à condition que j'aille chercher chacune de vos cinq tasses de café. »

« Oh ! », dit le scientifique, se souvenant visiblement de cet échange particulier. Il cacha rapidement son embarras en croisant ses bras et déclara : « Oui, et bien, je crois, Colonel que le sacrifice de mon inestimable temps mérite bien une tasse de café supplémentaire ! »

Cette fois, John se tourna pour regarder Rodney, oubliant la présence de Kate, qui, elle ne manquait pas une miette de la scène. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais quelque sacrifice que ce soit puisque vous m'avez déjà dit que vous resteriez avec moi à l'infirmerie », expliqua le militaire. « Vous ne seriez pas du genre à revenir sur votre parole, Mckay ? »

« Absolument pas ! », commença Rodney d'un ton indigné, se redressant vivement sur son siège.

« Messieurs … », tenta d'intervenir le Docteur Heightmeyer.

« Eh, bien, si c'est vraiment le cas, énonça John sans remarquer Kate, ce café reste à moi ainsi que vos fesses pour toute l'après-midi, Mckay ! »

Les deux hommes se figèrent, s'étant apparemment rendu compte à l'exact même moment de la nature pour le moins tendancieuse du vocabulaire choisi par le Colonel Sheppard. Ils se regardèrent un court instant, interloqué, puis baissèrent les yeux rapidement pour fixer le sol.

Le Docteur Heightmeyer se gratta la gorge. « S'il vous plaît, est-ce que nous pourrions revenir à ma question ? »

« Quoi ?! Quelle question ? », l'interrogèrent Sheppard et Mckay d'une seule voix .

Kate croisa ses jambes gracieusement et rappela à Rodney le topique du moment : « Je voulais savoir ce que vous pensiez de la décision du Colonel de se soumettre à un traitement médical. »

« Ce que j'en pense ?? Je ne sais pas …Qu'est-ce que vous en penseriez si on vous disait que vous n'alliez plus abriter Tchernobyl dans votre caleçon ? »

Kate prit une note sur son calepin sous l'œil soupçonneux de Mckay et demanda : « J'ai cru comprendre que cela allait déjà mieux de ce côté-là. »

« Oui, il y a un mieux, définitivement ! », répondit Rodney en tapotant sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. « Mais ce sera agréable de ne plus être à la merci de nos emplois du temps respectifs et des changements d'humeur du Colonel. »

« Eh ! je n'ai pas de changement d'humeur ! » John tint à rectifier.

« Donc, vous êtes reconnaissant envers le Colonel Sheppard… »

Rodney ne put s'empêcher de couper la jeune femme. « Ce n'est pas comme s'il faisait ça par pur altruisme. Je crois qu'une partie de la motivation du Colonel réside dans la perspective qu'il a de pouvoir à nouveau rentrer en connexion avec son moi profond après avoir subi ce traitement ! »

« Son moi profond ? », répéta le Docteur Heightmeyer, manifestement confuse quant à la signification des propos du scientifique.

« Oui, le moi profond du Colonel se situe un peu plus bas que chez la plupart des autres gens, mais je vous assure que c'est là que vous trouverez la plupart des raisons des actions du Colonel ! » Rodney conclut par un grand sourire qui ne fit pas long feu quand il remarqua l'œil noir avec lequel Sheppard le fixait.

Kate, en pleine réflexion, fronça les sourcils un moment, puis s'exclama : « Oh, vous voulez dire que le Colonel a choisi de se soumettre au traitement afin de pouvoir se masturber à nouveau parce que vous lui aviez interdit de pratiquer de telles activités tant que vous en subiriez les effets secondaires pour le moins désagréables. »

« Comment est-ce qu'elle sait tout ça ? » demanda John, tournant un regard accusateur vers Rodney.

« C'était ma psy bien avant qu'elle ne devienne notre conseillère conjugale attitrée ! », se défendit le canadien, sa voix devenant un peu aigue sur la fin.

John soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains, pensant à Elisabeth et à la façon dont il pourrait la remercier pour avoir eu la riche idée de les obliger à consulter le Docteur Heightmeyer.

Levant la tête légèrement vers Kate, le militaire lui demanda : « je ne suis pas un expert, mais est-ce que vous êtes censée me répéter ce que Rodney vous a raconté durant vos séances ? »

« Avant que j'accepte de vous recevoir tous les deux, nous avons discuté Rodney et moi de ce qui pourrait être dit ou pas. » La jeune femme lança un bref regard vers le scientifique avant de continuer. « Et Rodney m'a autorisé à me servir de toutes les informations qu'il m'avait confiées vous concernant. »

John leva un sourcil dubitatif en direction de Mckay : « Vous êtes sûr, Rodney, que vous avez envie que je sache tout ce que vous avez pu dire à votre psy sur moi ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela me gênerait, je n'ai jamais rien dit qui… » Mckay s'arrêta brusquement, son visage palissant à vue d'œil au fur et à mesure qu'il semblait réaliser quelque chose.

Ce n'est qu'après de longues secondes de silence que le canadien se rendit compte que John et Kate le fixaient d'un air inquiet, Rodney bafouilla en portant la main à son oreille : « Oui, Raddek, j'arrive tout de suite ! » Puis se levant, il dit : « Une urgence, il faut que j'y aille. »

« Rodney ! », l'interpella Sheppard avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte. Le scientifique se retourna, fronçant les sourcils pour montrer sa désapprobation devant le retard que lui faisait prendre le Colonel.

« Votre radio », fit John, lui tendant le petit appareil que Mckay avait déposé sur la table basse avant que la séance ne commence. « Vu l'urgence de la situation, Raddek va peut-être essayer de vous re-contacter avant que vous n'arriviez au labo et ce serait vraiment dommage qu'il n'y arrive pas ! »

Rodney se dépêcha de prendre sa radio dans la main du militaire qui lui adressa un sourire goguenard. « Merci, Colonel », fit-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

Le Docteur Heightmeyer observa les deux hommes, ravalant un sourire qu'elle savait peu professionnel. Elle attendit que le scientifique ait fait sa sortie et se tourna vers Sheppard : « Alors, Colonel… »

John s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, se préparant avant l'impact.

* * *

« Alors, Messieurs, est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ? », demanda John, œil sévère et mine fermée. 

« Euh … je n'étais pas vraiment … nu », balbutia l'un des quatre marines debout devant le bureau du Colonel Sheppard.

John ouvrit le rapport posé devant lui et en relit une partie. « Oui, c'est exact, vous portiez un string, lieutenant, pardonnez-moi pour mon erreur. » Le jeune homme rougit fortement et baissa la tête.

« Vous portiez un string panthère et une chaussette lorsque vous dansiez sur la table du mess en chantant 'Oops, I did it again' », précisa Sheppard ne voulant pas être encore pris en défaut quant à l'exactitude de ses propos.

« C'est exact, Colonel », dit le Lieutenant Cordez dont les oreilles, s'étant mises au diapason du reste de son visage, arboraient une teinte joliment cramoisie.

« Britney Spears ? » leur dit John d'une voix qui, il l'espérait, traduisait toute la déception qu'il ressentait à leur égard.

Les quatre militaires, apparemment honteux, gardèrent un silence contrit.

« Très bien, Messieurs, je ne m'étendrai pas plus avant sur la qualité de vos goûts vestimentaires ou musicaux, car je crois que moi comme vous préférez oublier à tout jamais certains détails particulièrement douloureux de la nuit dernière, cependant, il y a un point que nous devons éclaircir. » John s'arrêta un moment, désirant que chaque mot ait le temps de pénétrer dans le crâne encore embrumé des quatre hommes. Quand il reprit la parole, John fit attention de garder un ton qui ne soit ni trop ferme ni trop conciliant. « Où est-ce que vous vous êtes procurés l'herbe que vous avez consommé ? »

Bruceford, le plus jeune des quatre marines, s'avança d'un pas et leva ses yeux bleus vers son supérieur : « C'est moi qui l'ait amenée, Monsieur. », déclara-t-il d'un ton solennel.

« Et où est-ce que vous l'avez trouvée ? » demanda Sheppard.

« Je l'ai trouvée par terre, Monsieur »

« Par terre ? »

Le jeune militaire confirma sans ciller.

John secoua la tête et leur offrit un sourire. Un sourire, qui, si les quatre hommes avaient mieux connu leur supérieur, leur aurait fait comprendre qu'ils étaient dans la panade et pas qu'un peu.

« Vous savez quoi ? », dit Sheppard d'une voix aussi douce que dangereuse. « Je viens de me souvenir que le Docteur Mckay m'a parlé des problèmes qu'il rencontrait avec le système d'évacuation des eaux usées, il semble qu'il cherche quelques volontaires pour faire un peu de nettoyage. »

« Mckay ? », répétèrent deux des marines à l'unisson, et si le léger tremblement dans leur voix était indication suffisante, les deux comparses, en dépit de leur récente arrivée, devaient avoir déjà eu vent du caractère peu avenant du scientifique.

Le Colonel Sheppard s'apprêtait à fournir une réponse au questionnement angoissé de ses ouailles, quand en relevant la tête, il vit la tête de Kavanagh, effrayamment souriante, derrière la porte transparente de son bureau. Celui-ci lui fit signe de la main et John l'aurait volontiers ignoré s'il n'avait eu la certitude glaçante que l'homme resterait planté là devant son bureau jusqu'à ce que tout Atlantis soit au courant de sa présence en ces lieux.

Après avoir dit aux quatre marines de ne pas bouger, John soupira et ouvrit la porte de son bureau pour rejoindre le scientifique dans le couloir.

Paraissant nerveux, l'homme adressa un sourire timide au militaire et sortit un paquet de sa poche. « Je sais que vous êtes très occupé, annonça Kavanagh, mais je voulais passer pour vous donner un petit quelque chose. »

« Est-ce que cela ne peut pas attendre ? », demanda John ayant du mal à masquer son irritation.

Kavanagh se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, semblant hésiter, puis soudain il prit la main de John et y déposa le petit paquet. Sans attendre la réaction du militaire, il tourna les talons et fila en balbutiant : « A ce soir, Colonel ».

John fourra la boite dans sa poche en soupirant. Il baissa la tête, ferma les yeux et essaya de respirer calmement comme Teyla le lui avait appris.

Et alors qu'il pensait avoir retrouver un semblant de calme, un ricanement étouffé arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles. John tourna vivement la tête en direction du bruit et il eut juste le temps de voir derrière la porte vitrée de son bureau un des marines entrain de se dépêcher de regagner la place à laquelle il l'avait laissé.

Sheppard prit une profonde respiration, se racla la gorge et entra dans son bureau, affichant un air sévère.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua le marine fouineur ouvrant la bouche pour se lancer sans aucun doute dans un commentaire qu'il n'avait assurément pas envie d'entendre.

« Je vous conseille de vous taire, lieutenant », se pressa de dire Sheppard à titre préventif.

« Très bien », répondit le lieutenant Cordez regardant droit devant lui. « Mais vous devez savoir que nous n'avons rien contre votre changement d'orientation, Monsieur. »

John résista à l'envie qui le tenaillait de partir se réfugier dans sa chambre pour pleurer un bon coup (de façon tout à fait virile bien sûr) et au lieu de céder à cet instinct primaire, il se redressa et se plaça juste devant les quatre hommes pour leur annoncer froidement : « Je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot sortant de la bouche d'aucun d'entre vous, ou je m'assurerai que votre volontariat à assister le Docteur Mckay prenne une nature définitive, est-ce que je me suis fait clairement comprendre, Messieurs ? »

Après que les quatre hommes aient approuvé unanimement sa requête par un geste de la tête, John les renvoya dans leur quartier en leur demandant de se présenter le lendemain matin au Docteur Mckay.

L'épreuve terminée, Sheppard alla s'écrouler dans son fauteuil. Se faisant, il sentit le « cadeau » de Kavanagh dans sa poche. Fronçant les sourcils, il sortit le paquet avec réticence et le regarda d'un œil suspicieux pendant plusieurs secondes. Après moults débats intérieurs, il décida de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et arracha l'emballage.

John ouvrit la boîte bleue pour découvrir non sans effroi un pendentif avec deux lettres entrelacées, la première lettre étant celle de son prénom et la seconde, il le craignait fortement, celle du prénom de Kavanagh.

* * *

« Pourquoi soudain tout le monde pense que suis gay ? », se lamenta John en regardant Rodney engloutir son sandwich à la dinde tout en pianotant sur son portable. 

Le canadien, trop immergé dans ses calculs, ne répondit que par un vague grognement à la question pourtant existentielle de Sheppard.

« Mckay ! », cria le militaire en s'agitant sur son lit. « Vous êtes censé me tenir compagnie et non pas avoir votre nez collé sur votre ordinateur, en mangeant mon déjeuner ! »

« Vous avez dit que vous n'aviez pas faim ! », se défendit Rodney.

« J'aurais peut être faim plus tard, » rétorqua John qui s'apprêtait à croiser ses bras, mais se ravisa au dernier moment, se rappelant qu'il avait une aiguille plantée dans l'un des dits bras.

Rodney reposa délicatement le minuscule bout de sandwich à la dinde dans l'assiette devant lui. : « Voilà, vous êtes content, maintenant ? Est-ce que je peux faire autre chose pour vous ? »

John regarda l'assiette où se trouvait le tout petit bout de pain et leva ses yeux vers le scientifique : « Merci, Rodney, je suis sûre que si j'étais une blatte anorexique, je vous serais grandement reconnaissant pour votre sacrifice ! »

« On ne vous a jamais dit que vous n'étiez jamais content !»

« Non, ça, je crois que c'est plutôt à vous qu'on doit le dire ! », répliqua John d'un ton vicieux.

Rodney croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et lança d'un air vindicatif : « Je crois que ce sont vos cheveux !»

« Quoi ?!! »

« La raison pour la quelle tout le monde pense que vous êtes gay ! Ce sont vos cheveux ! »

« J'avais les mêmes cheveux le mois dernier ! », crut bon de lui rappeler John.

« Il y a peut-être un effet cumulatif », suggéra Rodney d'une voix neutre en tendant un verre vers une infirmière qui passait par là avec un pichet d'eau. Il agita son verre devant son nez pour lui signifier qu'il avait soif et qu'il serait extrêmement gentil de sa part de bien vouloir y remédier.

« C'est comme les radiations », continua le scientifique d'un air pensif pendant que l'infirmière remplissait son verre. « Une courte exposition à de faible radiation a un effet négligeable sur l'organisme au contraire d'une exposition de longue durée qui a de significatives répercussions. »

« Attendez une seconde ! », fit John interceptant le verre de Mckay en représailles. « Est-ce que vous venez juste de comparer mes cheveux à des radiations ? »

Rodney regarda son verre dans les mains du militaire et dit : « J'essayais juste de répondre à une question qui semble vous tracasser de manière tout à fait disproportionnée, je dois préciser. »

« Je ne suis pas tracassé du tout ! », affirma John d'un ton péremptoire.

« Vous l'êtes ! »

« Je ne le suis pas ! », insista Sheppard, fusillant Mckay du regard.

« Vous l'êtes assurément ! »

« Désolé d'interrompre une conversation aussi passionnante, mais j'aurais un mot à vous dire, Messieurs. »

John et Rodney tournèrent tous deux leur tête vers le Docteur Carson Beckett qui les observait d'un œil pétillant, le sourire aux lèvres.

Mckay se leva de sa chaise et recula d'un pas, voulant instinctivement mettre un peu de distance entre « l'adorateur d'aiguilles » et sa personne. « Je tiens juste compagnie au Colonel, annonça-t-il, je ne suis pas un patient et vous ne pouvez pas avoir mon sang ! »

Voyant une ombre dans le couloir, John tendit le cou et vit Cadman entrain de sortir du bureau de Beckett, reboutonnant son uniforme, le même sourire béat que celui de Carson, éclairant son visage.

« Rodney, je ne veux pas de votre sang ! », assura Beckett sans se départir de sa bonne humeur. « En fait, je voulais jute vous poser une question à tous les deux. »

« D'accord », fit le scientifique toujours méfiant. « Mais arrêtez de sourire comme ça, c'est écoeurant. » Et aussi un peu inquiétant, pensa-t-il.

Sans prêter attention aux revendications du canadien, Carson s'avança et s'assit sur le rebord du lit où John était allongé. « Comme vous le savez, l'apprentie Rozella m'a donné une grande quantité de documents concernant les bracelets et j'avoue que je suis un peu dépassé. Il y en a tellement et le style d'écriture est, comment dire, assez métaphorique. »

Rodney roula ses yeux et intervint : « Si vous vouliez nous apprendre que votre compétence était limitée, désolé de vous l'annoncer, Carson, mais nous étions déjà au courant. »

« Merci, Rodney », dit Beckett, pas vexé pour un sou. « Mais, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. » L'air pensif, Carson passa sa main sur les plis du couvre-lit et expliqua : « Je voulais vous demander la permission de demander à Teyla de m'aider à lire tous ces écrits, qui ressemblent beaucoup dans leur style au conte Athosien. »

John et Rodney se regardèrent un court instant et parvinrent à se mettre d'accord sans même prononcer un mot.

« Bien sûr, fit Sheppard, on a toute confiance en Teyla et si vous croyez qu'elle peut vous aider… »

Carson sourit à nouveau de toutes ses dents et Rodney commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter des dommages potentiellement irréparables qu'il était entrain de causer à sa mâchoire. « Je crois que l'aide de Teyla va m'être très précieuse », assura le médecin.

John hésita un moment avant d'interroger Carson : « Est-ce que vous avez découvert quelque chose dans ce que vous avez déjà lu ? »

Soudain, Beckett eut l'air embarrassé. Ses yeux fuyants et ses doigts qui tapaient nerveusement sur le rebord du lit, éveillèrent les soupçons du militaire. Carson requérait-il l'aide de Teyla parce qu'il était vraiment débordé par la somme de choses à lire ou cherchait-il quelqu'un pour annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles, ou du moins les nouvelles les plus délicates, à sa place ?

« Je peux déjà vous apprendre que l'effet des bracelets semble s'étendre sur une période d'environ 4 mois. » Les yeux de Carson ne voulaient toujours pas rencontrer les siens et Sheppard trouvait cela des plus troublant.

« Quatre mois ? », dit Rodney, la mine déconfite. Le scientifique n'avait manifestement pas remarqué la nervosité du médecin, se concentrant plutôt sur l'information qui venait de lui être révélée et qui confirmait que son calvaire ne serait point de courte durée.

« Ce sera vite passé ! », lança Carson en se levant.

Mckay le regarda comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus stupide qu'aucun être vivant n'ait jamais dite. « Merci, Carson », lui fit-il en secouant la tête d'un air consterné. « La pertinence de vos déclarations est toujours pour moi une source intarissable d'émerveillement ! »

Sentant l'œil inquisiteur du Colonel scruter chacun de ses mouvements, Beckett se pressa de tirer sa révérence en arguant qu'un autre patient attendait ses soins.

Pas dupe, John fronça les sourcils et dit au médecin qui avait déjà presque franchi la porte : « On se parlera tout à l'heure, Carson. »

Plusieurs minutes passèrent après que le Docteur Beckett se soit éclipsé sans que les deux hommes ne disent un mot. Un silence confortable s'était installé, John parcourant un magazine de golfe tandis que Rodney jouait à un jeu sur son portable.

Regardant l'heure à sa montre, Sheppard réalisa que sa dialyse allait bientôt être finie.

Il regarda Rodney un moment, celui-ci, toujours concentré sur son jeu, les yeux scotchés à son écran, se mordillait la lèvre inférieure avec ferveur. Le militaire se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention et demanda : « Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'une partie d'échecs, ce soir ? »

« Je ne peux pas, je dois voir Katie. », répondit le canadien, tapant frénétiquement sur son clavier.

« Je vois, vous avez raison d'avoir vos priorités, Mckay », rétorqua John d'un ton qu'il voulut détaché mais apparut seulement cassant. « Après tout, qu'est-ce que notre santé à côté de votre vie sentimentale ? »

« Oh, ça va ! », fit Rodney, soudain énervé, agitant ses mains en tout sens. « Je sais que vous n'avez qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir toutes les femmes à vos pieds, mais vous voyez, ce n'est pas mon cas, alors pour une fois que quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi, je ne vais pas tout gâcher pour... »

« Pour quoi ? », le coupa John d'un ton défiant. « Pour passer du temps avec moi ? C'est ce que vous alliez dire ? » En colère au-delà de toute raison, le militaire continua : « Vous savez, Rodney, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir pour moi non plus. Est-ce que vous croyez que je n'ai rien d'autre de mieux à faire ? »

Voyant Rodney se tenir devant lui, groggy, comme s'il venait jute de recevoir un coup en plein dans l'estomac, John ravala les mots qui affluaient encore dans sa bouche, tous plus blessant les uns que les autres.

« Ce que vous voulez dire, récapitula le scientifique les yeux brillants, c'est que vous ne passeriez pas autant de temps avec moi si vous aviez le choix, c'est ça ? »

« Rodney, ce n'est pas ça … », protesta John mollement.

Mckay le fixa quelques secondes, déception et quelque chose comme de la tristesse peintes sur son visage en lettres fluorescentes. « J'ai pas mal de travail à finir, alors comme votre dialyse est presque fini, je vais vous laisser, Colonel. »

Sans attendre, Rodney, épaules tendues et lèvres pincées, quitta l'infirmerie sous le regard abattu de Sheppard qui serrait ses poings et sa mâchoire contre son envie de crier : « Revenez, Mckay, je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit, c'est simplement que l'idée que vous passiez la soirée avec Katie m'a fait voir rouge. »

Lorsque Carson arriva une minute plus tard pour arrêter sa dialyse, John n'avait aucun doute qu'il avait eu raison de se taire. Franchement, cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi est-ce que cela l'ennuierait que Rodney passe du temps avec Katie ? Il n'y avait objectivement aucune raison pour qu'il ressente ça. Non, vraiment aucune.


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

Titre **: Essaye-moi (WIP- Chap 9) 

**Pairing** : Mckay/Sheppard

**Rating **: T

**Spoilers** : Saison 2, avant 2x05

**Avertissement** : Slash

**Disclaimer** : John et Rodney ne sont pas à moi. Aucun profit n'est fait.

**Note **: Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps d'écrire une review.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

John n'eut pas le temps de mettre un pied dans l'infirmerie que Carson lui sauta dessus, l'air plus jovial que jamais. 

« Ah, Colonel, je vous attendais ! »

« Elisabeth vous a prévenu que je venais ? », demanda Sheppard, surpris.

Le docteur Beckett l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers une des tables d'examen. « Pourquoi aurait-elle donc fait ça ? »

« Je l'ai vue à la cafétéria ce matin, elle m'a gentiment ordonné de me rendre à l'infirmerie prétextant, je cite que 'j'avais une mine horrible' »

« Non, ce n'est pas Elisabeth qui m'a prévenu mais je ne crois pas que c'était un prétexte, vous avez l'air vraiment horrible. »

« Merci, Carson ! »

« De rien !», fit-il, souriant si outrageusement que John se demanda s'il voulait lui vendre un nouveau dentifrice révolutionnaire pour l'émail des dents.

« Très bien, admettons qu'Elisabeth ne vous ait pas prévenu, alors pourquoi est-ce que vous m'attendiez ? »

« Laissez-moi deviner, John, pourquoi j'ai le plaisir de votre présence dans mon infirmerie », lui dit Carson, semblant ignorer sa question. « Hier soir, vous vous êtes endormi immédiatement et vous avez dormi d'un trait toute votre nuit, mais seulement vous vous êtes réveillé en ayant l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil depuis une semaine et d'avoir mal partout. »

John bailla bruyamment, s'excusa et hocha la tête. « En fait, c'est un peu comme si j'avais dormi dans une machine à laver. »

« Et je parie que votre tension est plus basse que d'habitude », dit Carson en aidant le militaire à s'installer sur la table d'examen.

John fixa Carson un instant, un sourcil levé. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une espèce de Quizz ? Et si vous avez toutes les bonnes réponses, vous gagnez un grille pain ou quoi ? »

Alors que le Docteur Beckett s'apprêtait à répondre à son patient, une voix familière, un peu nasillarde, se fit entendre.

« Carson, rassurez-moi, vous ne le vendez pas au marché noir, mon sang. Parce que si c'est le cas, avec la quantité que vous m'avez déjà pris, vous devez être un homme riche ! »

Carson soupira et se retourna pour tirer le rideau qui séparait cette zone d'examens de celle adjacente.

« Oh, Colonel, quelle surprise de vous voir là ! », s'exclama Rodney, assis sur le lit faisant face au militaire. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous imposer ma présence plus longtemps, je crois que Carson a déjà pris tout le sang qu'il pouvait de moi », ajouta-t-il en se levant.

« Eh ! pas si vite que ça ! », fit Beckett, attrapant le bras du canadien. « Vous n'allez nulle part, j'ai encore quelques tests à vous faire passer ! »

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec Mckay ? », demanda John, visiblement inquiet.

Rodney se retourna vivement, se plantant devant Sheppard. « Et depuis quand cela vous intéresse ? », aboya-t-il à l'encontre de ce dernier.

« Cela confirme ce que je pensais », commenta le docteur Beckett en observant la scène devant lui.

Mckay et Sheppard arrêtèrent de se chamailler un instant, dirigeant leur attention vers le médecin.

Quelque peu gêné par les deux paires d'yeux rivés sur sa personne, Carson tira nerveusement sur sa blouse, s'éclaircit la gorge et expliqua : « Parmi les histoires que Rozella m'a donné à lire, il y a celle comptant la relation de deux jeunes gens fort amoureux, mais peu doués en ce qui concerne la communication. A partir du moment où ils ont eu les bracelets, ils étaient toujours courbaturés et fatigués même s'ils dormaient plus que jamais. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec nous ? », demanda Rodney d'un ton irrité, son bras s'agitant en direction du docteur Beckett au cas où l'objet de son exaspération ne soit pas clair pour tout le monde.

Beckett soupira bruyamment et secoua la tête. « Oh, rien du tout, Rodney, cela n'a assurément rien à voir avec ce qui vous arrive à vous et au colonel. Mais pendant que je vais aller voir mes autres patients, je vais vous laisser tous les deux et vous allez me faire le plaisir de régler ce qui ne va pas entre vous. »

Sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer, Carson tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son bureau au pas de course.

« Il y a vraiment des fois où ce que dit Carson n'a aucun sens, mais cela ne devrait pas m'étonner, après tout il a choisi d'être médecin, ça en dit long sur sa ... »

« Rodney ! », l'interrompit John alors que le canadien semblait bien parti pour disserter encore une fois en long et en large sur le peu de crédit qu'il accordait à la profession choisie par Carson .

Mckay leva la tête vers Sheppard. « Quoi ? », fit-il, fronçant les sourcils.

« Je voulais vous dire que … que … j'étais … j'étais … »

« Vous étiez quoi, Sheppard ? », l'interrogea Rodney d'une voix impatiente. « Anorexique, polygame, impuissant, trop poilu, … quoi, Sheppard ? »

« Je voulais vous dire que j'étais désolé », dit John, élevant la voix, puis à peine audible, il ajouta : « Je suis désolé pour hier. » Un autre silence. « La vérité, c'était que j'étais un peu énervé que vous m'ayez laissé tomber pour Katie. »

Pour compléter son humiliation déjà bien établie par sa confession, Sheppard sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Laissé tomber pour Katie ? », répéta Rodney, estomaqué. « C'est ridicule », renchérit-il d'un ton incertain.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, John regarda Mckay et supplia : « Peut-être que vous pourriez juste dire que vous me pardonnez et on pourrait ne plus jamais parler de ça ! »

« C'est une excellente idée ! Tellement excellente qu'on dirait une des miennes !». Mckay eut un petit sourire timide et il bredouilla : « Je vous pardonne ».

« Merci. »

Après un long moment de silence où tous deux contemplèrent le sol avec avidité, Sheppard leva la tête et demanda d'un ton de conspirateur : « Est-ce que vous avez vu, Carson ? Il pourrait avoir tatoué sur son front : je me suis envoyé en l'air cette nuit et pas qu'une fois ! »

« Oui, c'est vraiment dégoûtant », fit Rodney en retroussant son nez. « Il faut vraiment que ça s'arrête, je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais encore endurer de le voir comme ça. »

« Il est heureux, Rodney et c'est votre ami, vous devriez être content pour lui. »

« Vous croyez qu'on pourrait se procurer un castrateur chimique ? » le questionna Rodney, écartant la remarque de Sheppard d'un geste de la main. « Vous savez ce truc qu'on donne au chien pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuie sur l'autoroute en reniflant le derrière de Daisy, la caniche affreuse de la voisine toilettée par le coiffeur de Bernadette Chirac. »

« Vous parlez de la voisine ou du caniche ? », l'interrogea John, soudain confus.

Rodney vérifia rapidement que personne n'était à proximité et il dit : « C'est bizarre parce qu'il n'y a pas longtemps, j'aurais juré qu'il était gay. Il y avait ce jeune infirmier qui le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit et Carson n'était pas loin de le regarder de la même façon et il devenait rouge cramoisi dès que le type était dans le coin comme s'il s'était endormi sous une lampe à bronzer. »

« Il est peut-être multiprises », commenta John en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Rodney qui se débattait avec l'emballage de sa barre de céréales, leva la tête et demanda : « Vous voulez dire bi ? »

« Alors comment vont mes deux patients préférés ? », demanda le docteur Beckett en déboulant de nulle part.

Surpris, Mckay faillit bien tomber de la table d'examens, se rattrapant de justesse aux barreaux du lit devant lui.

« On va bien, mais on doit y aller maintenant ! », s'empressa de répondre Sheppard, cachant son embarras sous un sourire mielleux.

« Oui, il y a une réunion du staff, on va être en retard », dit Rodney.

« Une réunion du staff ? », fit le docteur Beckett d'un ton suspicieux. « Il se trouve que je dois m'y rendre aussi et je crois bien savoir qu'elle n'a pas lieu avant 2 heures. »

Mckay lança à Sheppard un regard désespéré. Et si le scientifique avait eu une pancarte autour du cou avec des néons au dessus de sa tête annonçant qu'il mentait, cela n'aurait été guère plus révélateur que l'expression qu'il arborait à ce moment.

« On doit aller dans mon bureau pour préparer la réunion », intervint Sheppard. « On a quelques dossiers à discuter avant de les présenter à Elisabeth. »

Carson regarda tour à tour les deux compères, et avec un demi-sourire, il leur permit de quitter l'infirmerie pour aller parler de leurs dossiers soit disant si importants.

* * *

« Je crois qu'il nous a crus », dit Rodney se servant un café dans la salle de réunions encore déserte si ce n'était pour lui et le colonel Sheppard. 

« Je suis sûr qu'il ne nous a pas crus, Rodney ! On peut au moins espérer qu'il ne nous a pas entendus discourir sur sa vie sexuelle.»

Découvrant derrière le pot à café un plateau de biscuits, les yeux du scientifique s'écarquillèrent et il se pressa de prendre un cookie au chocolat, l'engouffrant en entier dans sa bouche sous l'oeil captivé du militaire.

John détourna le regard de la bouche de Mckay avant que celui-ci ne se rende compte de l'apparente fascination qu'il semblait avoir pour cette partie particulière de son anatomie. Et alors qu'il se concentrait pour éviter toute pensée inappropriée – ce qui ces jours ci, et à son grand désappointement devenait un fait récurrent – John sentit les mains de Rodney agripper son pantalon.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » s'écria John d'une voix qui ne ressemblait en rien à sa voix normale.

« Demain, la mâchoire de Ronon ne sera plus immobilisée, il faut donc que je fasse des réserves », expliqua Mckay tout en fourrant des cookies dans les poches du pantalon de Sheppard.

John recula sous les assauts du scientifique. « Pourquoi vous n'utilisez pas vos poches plutôt ? »

« Regardez mon pantalon, il n'est pas assez ample. Les cookies seraient tout écrasés. » Voulant sans doute appuyer ses propos, il se tourna et montra son parfait postérieur parfaitement mis en valeur par le tissu parfaitement bien tendu de son pantalon. « Alors que le vôtre », fit Rodney en désignant de la main le pantalon de Sheppard en équilibre périlleux sur les hanches inexistantes du militaire, « vous pourriez en mettre deux comme vous, il y a plein de place pour tous les cookies d'Atlantis. »

Le temps qu'il fallut à John pour se remettre de son étude exhaustive de l'arrière train de Rodney fut apparemment amplement suffisant au canadien pour s'approcher à nouveau dangereusement prêt de sa personne.

Et bien sûr, comme la vie de Sheppard n'était dernièrement plus qu'une succession de moments plus mortifiants les uns que les autres, c'est cet instant particulier que choisit le docteur Weir pour entrer dans la salle de conférence.

John la regarda, un sourire légèrement crispé aux lèvres. « Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! », assura-t-il alors que les mains de Rodney étaient encore fourrées dans son pantalon.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, Sheppard était assis à la table de conférence, Rodney à sa droite et Elisabeth à sa gauche, quand celle-ci annonça à l'assemblée la grande nouvelle. « Les Séphalens m'ont contactée ce matin pour me soumettre une invitation que j'ai immédiatement accepté. », déclara-t-elle, ses deux mains sagement jointes sur la table. « Dans deux jours, ils célébreront la mise en bouteille de leur première récolte de l'année issue d'un fruit sacré appelé le myrisin. Nous serons les invités d'honneur de cette célébration. Les Séphalens pensent que ce sera une occasion pour nous de faire plus ample connaissance et de consolider nos liens d'amitié. » 

Les paroles du docteur Weir furent accueillies par plusieurs sourires et hochements de tête, un vent de bonne humeur soufflant dans la salle, ce n'était pas souvent qu'ils rencontraient des peuples aussi franchement amicaux et généreux. Néanmoins et sans surprise, la susmentionnée bonne humeur eut rapidement maille à partir avec le docteur Mckay.

« Malgré la grande émotion qui, croyez-moi, est la mienne à la pensée que nous soyons tous conviés à leur, j'en suis sûr, très sympathique célébration, il se trouve que j'ai beaucoup trop de travail en ce moment pour pouvoir honorer cette réunion de ma présence. »

« Justement Mckay, étant donné tout le travail que vous avez accompli ces derniers temps, remarqua Sheppard, je crois qu'un peu de repos ne vous ferait pas de mal ! » Le militaire tourna un sourire désinvolte en direction du scientifique et s'étala un peu plus sur sa chaise, menaçant ainsi d'écraser la plupart des cookies ayant trouvé asile dans ses poches.

Carson renchérit aussitôt : « Oui, un peu de détente vous ferait le plus grand bien, Rodney ! »

« Comme il semble évident que je ne me suis pas montré assez clair lors de ma précédente déclaration, permettez-moi de clarifier les choses : je n'ai nullement l'intention de perdre toute une journée à célébrer leurs Dieux des légumes verts et à risquer de m'intoxiquer avec leur version du nouveau beaujolais - et quand je dis que je ne veux pas, je veux dire que je préférerais passer ma soirée avec Kavanagh ou me faire arracher chaque ongle de mes doigts de pied. »

Ce a quoi, Elisabeth répondit d'une voix calme et mesurée : « Rodney, je crains que les Séphalens aient spécifiquement demandé que vous soyez présents, vous et le Colonel. Ils vous considèrent comme nos ambassadeurs. »

« Magnifique ! », fit Rodney, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

* * *

Aussitôt la réunion finie, le Colonel Sheppard s'était rendu dans ses quartiers et avait pris grand soin de sortir chaque cookie, ou ce qu'il en restait, de ses poches et de les placer méticuleusement dans une petite boîte métallique. 

La boîte en question sous le bras, il se trouvait le soir même devant la porte des quartiers du docteur Mckay.

« Oh, Katie ! », dit John, la mine déconfite, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. « Je ne savais pas que vous et Rodney deviez vous voir. »

Le docteur Brown, d'abord surprise, et semblait-il un brin contrariée, retrouva rapidement son habituelle expression avenante et l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. « Je suis entrain de cuisiner », déclara-t-elle pour justifier sa tenue (un tablier déjà décoré de plusieurs tâches d'origines diverses).

Elle l'invita à entrer.

« Rodney prend une douche », expliqua Katie avec une voix que le militaire trouva, et ce pour une raison qui lui échappait, particulièrement agaçante.

John jeta un œil autour de lui. Manifestement, Rodney avait pris soin de ranger soigneusement ses quartiers pour l'occasion. « J'étais venu pour donner ses cookies à Mckay », finit-il par dire en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

La jeune femme le remercia et prit la boîte.

Il y eut un silence gêné, puis elle demanda : « Pourquoi ne restez-vous pas manger avec nous ? Il y en a bien assez pour trois. »

« Non, je ne crois pas que … »

Katie l'interrompit. « Rodney m'a raconté que vous deviez passer du temps ensemble pour éviter certains désagréments dus au bracelet. »

« Oh, oui c'est vrai… Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bon à manger ? »

Elle sourit et désigna d'un signe de la tête une casserole posée sur un réchaud. « J'espère que vous aimez les plats épicés. »

« J'aime beaucoup mais, par contre, Rodney a du mal à les supporter. Cela lui donne des flatulences. »

John s'assit sur le bord du canapé, se demandant ce qui lui avait pris de révéler un tel détail.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » dit une voix derrière leur dos.

La jeune femme et le militaire firent volte face et découvrirent « Mckay » se tenant devant eux, vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise bleue, les bras croisés et les cheveux encore humides. « Et avant que vous ne répondiez à ma question », dit-il avec emphase, se tournant ensuite vers Katie : « Les plats épicés ne me donnent pas de flatulences et d'ailleurs, juste pour la précision, je n'ai jamais de flatulences ! » Il conclut sa phrase en lançant un regard noir en direction de Sheppard.

John ne s'en laissa pas compter. « Vous ne vous souvenez pas sur PX-204, les Talikians, ils avaient cuisiné ce truc très épicé et vous vous étiez transformé en vraie usine à gaz ! »

Rodney s'approcha de lui, les mâchoires serrées. « Colonel, est-ce que je peux vous parler, en privé ? », demanda-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras et l'entraînant manu militari hors de ses quartiers.

Une fois dans le couloir, Mckay attendit que la porte se soit refermée avant de déclarer d'un ton catégorique à Sheppard : « Je n'ai pas de flatulences ! »

« Allons, Rodney, ce n'est pas un crime, et puis après ce qui s'est passé sur PX-204, vous pouvez difficilement contester… »

« Je n'étais même pas là pour cette mission ! », le coupa-t-il, fulminant. « Radek me remplaçait à cause de ma cheville foulée. »

« Oh », pensa John. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, c'était bien possible que cela ait été Radek et non Rodney.

« Et puis la question n'est même pas là ! », continua le scientifique, agitant ses mains en tout sens. « Est-ce que je peux savoir pour quelles raisons vous pensez que parler de mes supposés problèmes gastriques à ma petite amie constitue un sujet de conversation acceptable ? »

« Petite amie ? », répéta John, un nœud dans la gorge.

« Colonel, est-ce que vous êtes tombé sur la tête ? », s'inquiéta Rodney, le dévisageant avec un air curieux. « Et je veux dire, non métaphoriquement parlant, et aussi est-ce arrivé récemment, genre dans les dernières 24 heures ? » Il fit une pause, l'observant de plus près comme s'il cherchait une marque sur le visage du militaire attestant sa théorie. « Parce que je ne vois pas d'autres explications à votre comportement, continua Rodney, non pas que vous vous comportiez habituellement de façon très sensée, mais.. »

« Mckay, je ne suis pas tombé », l'interrompit John.

Mckay s'apprêtait à répondre avec une réplique acerbe quand la porte de ses quartiers s'ouvrit et Katie apparut, visiblement mal à l'aise. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Elle les regarda tour à tour. « Le repas va refroidir. »

Penaud, ils regagnèrent tout deux les quartiers du scientifique et s'installèrent à la petite table dressée par les bons soins du docteur Brown.

« Mckay n'a pas de flatulences », dit John en prenant sa fourchette. Après tout, il devait bien au scientifique de rétablir la vérité. Il ajouta pour que ce soit bien clair : « Je me suis trompé, ce n'était pas lui. »

Katie leva des yeux dubitatifs vers lui et dit : « Très bien. D'accord ».

Voyant que la jeune femme paraissait loin d'être convaincue, John chercha frénétiquement un moyen de se rattraper. « Vous savez que Rodney ne ronfle absolument pas. »

« Vraiment ? », fit-elle en prenant son verre de vin.

« Oui, il ne fait absolument aucun bruit quand il dort, à tel point que quelque fois en mission quand on partage la même chambre, je me lève pour le regarder dormir. » Il s'arrêta, réfléchissant une seconde à ses propos. « Est-ce que je viens de dire que je le regardais dormir ? Parce que ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire, c'est juste qu'il est tellement silencieux que j'ai peur qu'il me fasse un truc comme la mort subite du nourrisson »

« Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué,colonel, je ne suis pas un nourrisson ! », affirma Rodney, manifestement pas du tout reconnaissant des efforts que John faisait pour redorer l'image du scientifique aux yeux de sa « petite amie ».

John se raidit un peu sur sa chaise. « Oui, j'avais remarqué ça, Mckay ! » Il retourna son attention vers Katie. « Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que Rodney ne ronfle pas et que c'est une qualité très appréciable chez quelqu'un avec qui vous devez dormir. »

John sourit, finalement content de la façon dont il était retombé sur ses pieds et ignora le regard meurtrier que Mckay lui lançait.

Après ça, ils ne parlèrent plus beaucoup, mangeant leur simili chili en silence jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le moment du dessert.

« J'ai préparé une mousse au chocolat et des coupelles de salade de fruits », annonça Katie avant de se lever. « Je crains que vous n'ayez pas de petite cuillère, Rodney », ajouta-t-elle en revenant avec un plateau.

Sans surprise, Rodney choisit la mousse au chocolat tandis que John opta pour la salade de fruits. Katie prétendit ne plus avoir faim et se tourna vers son compagnon de table.

Voyant que Mckay hésitait sur la marche à suivre pour manger son dessert, le docteur Brown plongea son petit doigt dans la mousse onctueuse et le porta aux lèvres de Mckay, qui, après une seconde d'hésitation ouvrit la bouche et suça le doigt de la jeune femme entre ses lèvres.

Rodney poussa un petit gémissement extatique et ses joues prirent une couleur rosée des plus seyantes. Katie se mit à se trémousser sur sa chaise, les yeux rivés sur la bouche du scientifique.

Perturbé par le spectacle horrible se déroulant sous ses yeux, John réagit quelque peu impulsivement, et en tout objectivité, il était sûr que personne n'aurait pu lui tenir rigueur pour les événements qui allaient suivre.. « Goûtez-ça, Rodney, je suis sûr que cela va vous plaire », assura-t-il en tendant vers Mckay ses doigts entre lesquels il tenait un morceau de fruits. Rodney se tourna vers lui, probablement avec un peu trop de précipitation et l'impact fut aussi inévitable qu'embarrassant, la main du militaire heurtant le visage du scientifique.

Rodney poussa un cri aigu en portant immédiatement sa main à son œil droit. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? », s'écria Mckay avant de se lever d'un bond et de se ruer vers la salle de bains, John sur ses talons alors que Katie était encore vissée sur sa chaise.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », le questionna Sheppard

« Vous avez essayé de m'éborgner ! », aboya Rodney en aspergeant son œil meurtri d'eau.

Sheppard se sentit obligé de se défendre, même si sa voix ne recelait que peu de conviction. « Je vous ai à peine effleuré ! »

« Vous savez que j'ai besoin de mes deux yeux pour travailler ? », demanda le scientifique, presque hystérique.

« Techniquement, vous pourriez toujours travailler avec un seul œil », remarqua le militaire.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez jute vous taire, ou encore mieux, partez, allez donc martyriser quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Le scientifique lança une serviette humide en direction de Sheppard, ratant sa cible de peu.

« Rodney, supplia John. Ne soyez pas comme ça, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! »

Mckay, apparemment choqué par sa dernière déclaration, pivota pour faire face à Sheppard. « Pas fait exprès ?! Vous vous fichez de moi ? » Il pointa un doigt vers lui. « Vous avez fait tout votre possible pour me gâcher cette soirée. Vous avez passé tout le repas à disserter sur mes flatulences et à vanter ma 'non ronflitude ' comme étant ma plus grande qualité, et maintenant, vous voulez que je croie que vous ne l'avez pas fait exprès ? »

« Oui ? », tenta John en haussant une épaule.

« Très bien, alors donnez-moi une seule explication logique expliquant votre comportement ce soir, autre que ' vous vous êtes donné pour mission de faire de ma vie un enfer ' ! »

John passa la main dans ses cheveux. « Il y a plein d'explications logiques… Laissez-moi juste un instant pour y réfléchir »

« J'attends », fit Rodney en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en le fixant avec ses yeux bleus (quoique l'un des deux yeux en question était à présent plus rouge que bleu, nota Sheppard).

Plusieurs secondes passèrent, et plus John essayait de former des idées cohérentes dans son esprit, plus tout s'emmêlait, son cerveau ne lui fournissant que des pensées des plus contre-productives en la circonstance du genre « si cette garce pose encore la main sur Rodney, je lui fais avaler sa salade de fruits par les trous de nez ».

Mckay claqua soudainement des doigts comme s'il venait de découvrir le plus grand secret de l'univers. « Je sais, fit-il. Je sais pourquoi vous vous comportez si bizarrement, vous êtes jaloux de Katie ! Vous ne supportez pas l'idée que je passe du temps avec elle ! »

« C'est absolument faux ! », assura John tout en s'inquiétant un instant que cela soit vrai, mais écartant presque aussitôt la possibilité pour cause de manque total de vraisemblance.

Rodney n'était manifestement pas de son avis à en juger par l'œil triomphant avec lequel il le fixait. « Oh, je suis sûr que j'ai raison », dit celui-ci.

« Et moi, je suis sûr que vous avez tort ! »

Sheppard n'eut pas fini sa phrase que Rodney s'avança sur lui d'un air déterminé, attrapant son visage entre ses mains et collant sa bouche sur la sienne. John eut tôt fait de découvrir que le scientifique embrassait avec la même concentration et la même énergie qu'il démontrait chaque jour dans son travail. Bouche mobile et langue à la limite de l'hyperactivité couvrant un maximum de territoire en un minimum de temps.

Rodney relâcha son visage après un temps indéterminé et ils se regardèrent tous les deux un long moment, haletant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait ça ? », fit John, se sentant à la fois fiévreux et groggy, déstabilisé par le flot de sensations différentes et parfois opposées le parcourant.

Rodney le fixa un instant, semblant paniqué et confus, puis il se reprit soudainement, affichant un air défiant. « Ne me dîtes pas que ce n'est pas exactement ce que vous vouliez ? »

« Je ... je », bégaya John pris subitement de vertiges.

Mckay se tenait dans une de ses positions favorites, bras croisés, menton levé. « Vous étiez jaloux de Katie, avouez-le ! »

« Je n'étais pas jaloux, je pense juste qu'elle n'est pas quelqu'un pour vous. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous reprochez à Katie ? »

« Rien, c'est juste qu'elle est … » John chercha le mot approprié et après une âpre délibération avec lui-même, il dit : « elle est … 'meuh' ! »

« 'Meuh', qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Ce n'est même pas un mot ! »

« Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais c'est ce qu'elle est ! », assura John d'un ton pétulant.

« Vous êtes vraiment pas croyable ! », s'exclama Rodney en le bousculant pour sortir de la salle de bains.

John le suivit, proclamant son innocence et il faillit bien rentrer en collision avec le dos du canadien quand ce dernier stoppa abruptement.

« Elle est partie ! Katie est partie …», dit Rodney, hésitant entre l'abattement et la colère. « J'espère que vous êtes content, Sheppard ! »

« Je suis désolé », murmura Sheppard, misérable.

« Disparaissez de ma vue, Colonel ! »

* * *

Sheppard n'était pas dans ses quartiers depuis plus de cinq minutes quand quelqu'un demanda la permission d'entrer. 

Il se leva péniblement de son lit et alors que la porte de ses quartiers s'ouvrait sous son instruction, John pensa : « Oh, non, pas ça ! » en découvrant un Kavanagh tout guilleret planté devant lui.

« Ah, enfin, je vous trouve ! », s'exclama le scientifique. « Je vous ai cherché partout. Heureusement que j'ai croisé Mckay et qu'il m'a dit que vous étiez dans vos quartiers. » Il rajouta d'un air pensif : « Pour une fois qu'il se montre utile. »

« Ah, vraiment, Mckay vous a dit ça ? », répliqua John, complotant déjà dans sa tête les pires sévices imaginables qu'il pourrait faire endurer au canadien en guise de représailles.

C'est à ce moment, qu'il eut cette sensation à la fois étrange et familière de chaleur au niveau de ses reins et de son bas ventre. Et encore une fois, John se dit : « Oh, non pas ça ! ».

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de mon petit cadeau ? », l'interrogea Ka vanagh.

« J'ai pensé qu'il était très inapproprié ! Je ne suis pas intéressé, combien de fois, il va falloir que je vous le dise ?», lâcha John d'un ton qu'il voulut péremptoire, mais qui apparut plutôt incertain du fait sans doute de ce qui se passait un étage plus bas.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle de la communication paradoxale », remarqua le scientifique en désignant d'un geste de la main l'entrejambe plus que jamais enthousiaste du Colonel.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, » gémit John qui devait se battre contre son envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec la porte de ses quartiers rien que pour obtenir une friction quelconque.

« Oh, vous savez, Colonel, je ne crois que ce que je vois et je dirais que ce que je vois est preuve suffisante. »

Sheppard sentait les picotements s'intensifier à la base de sa colonne vertébrale et irradier dans ses reins, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas loin du tout de la représentation finale et il ne tenait vraiment pas à ce que Kavanagh y assiste, surtout que celui-ci, selon toute vraisemblance, espérait bien pouvoir se faufiler dans les coulisses.

John mit sa fierté un instant de côté afin d'avoir une chance de la préserver à plus long terme et il supplia : « Est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas juste partir, s'il vous plaît ? »

« En fait, j'espérer plutôt entrer », susurra Kavanagh en se trémoussant comme une ado à un concert de Justin Timberlake.

Ok, Sheppard n'avait plus de temps pour les subtilités maintenant, aussi il opta pour une mesure plus radicale, recula d'un pas et demanda à Atlantis de fermer la porte de ses quartiers, ce qu'elle fit obligeamment, laissant le scientifique bouche bée devant une porte close.

Titubant, John arriva non sans difficulté à rejoindre son lit sur lequel il s'écroula aussitôt, face la première. Il roula péniblement sur son dos en grommelant quelque chose comme : « je vais avoir ta peau, Rodney ! ». Oh, oui, pour sûr, il allait trouver un moyen de faire payer ça au canadien, mais il fallait d'abord qu'ils s'occupent d'affaires plus pressantes. John ouvrit sa braguette et glissa sa main dans son boxer. Il ne lui fallut pas grand-chose, un petit mouvement de poignet vers la fin et l'image de Rodney entrain de faire exactement la même chose, et c'était tout bon! Ses hanches se soulevèrent du lit, son visage grimaçant de plaisir, muscles tétanisés, souffle coupé, cœur battant à tout rompre, des points blancs dansant devant ses yeux.

Woua, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un orgasme aussi intense et si son esprit avait pour l'amener à ce point un moment conjuré l'image de Rodney s'adonnant à une activité tout aussi compromettante, ça n'était sans nul doute qu'un autre des effets tordus de cette saloperie de bracelet, parce que, d'abord John n'était pas gay et puis qu'ensuite, sérieusement, Rodney parmi tout autre, l'homme le plus odieux et le plus égocentrique dans deux galaxies ??


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre **: Essaye-moi (WIP- Chap 10)

**Pairing** : Mckay/Sheppard

**Rating **: M

**Spoilers** : Saison 2, avant 2x05

**Avertissement** : Slash

**Disclaimer** : John et Rodney ne sont pas à moi. Aucun profit n'est fait.

**Note **: D'abord, merci à ceux qui lisent et qui commentent. Ensuite, désolée pour avoir pris autant de temps pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai comme qui dirait bloqué sur la fin (et vous comprendrez sans doute pourquoi en lisant la « terrible » fin en question).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Complètement absorbé par les différents diagrammes défilant sur son PDA, Mckay entra dans le bureau du docteur Weir sans s'annoncer et alla s'installer en face de celle-ci, le nez toujours collé à l'écran se son Palm. 

« Bonjour, Rodney », fit Elisabeth, le regardant d'un oeil mi amusé mi consterné.

Le scientifique leva la main afin de stopper tout mot supplémentaire qui aurait pu sortir de la bouche du docteur Weir.

Elisabeth soupira, attendit une poignée de secondes et s'avança sur son siège : « Rodney … »

«Une seconde ! », protesta Rodney toujours sans lever ses yeux vers la jeune femme.

Elisabeth referma le dossier posé devant elle avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire et interpella le canadien une fois encore.

« Laissez le génie travailler encore une seconde ! », s'exclama Rodney, son stylet virevoltant sur l'écran de son PDA.

Elisabeth soupira une nouvelle fois et se tourna vers la personne assise à côté de Mckay.

« Radek, en attendant que Rodney ait terminé, vous pourriez peut-être finir de m'expliquer le problème avec le nouveau générateur au naquadrilla. »

Rodney leva la tête vivement. « Quel problème ? », fit-il, fronçant les sourcils. « Il n'y a pas de problème avec le générateur. »

Radek intervint : « En fait, si, il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un problème de surcharge dans le laboratoire de biologie marine. »

Rodney tourna un œil surpris sur sa droite, découvrant Radek Zelenka assis à côté de lui, un ordinateur portable sur ses genoux.

« Zelenka, qu'est ce que vous faites là ? », demanda Rodney.

« Je suis là, comme tous les jeudis matins depuis six mois pour la présentation de notre rapport hebdomadaire au docteur Weir », précisa le petit Tchèque en remontant ses lunettes, sa voix trahissant une légère irritation.

« Je suis au courant de ses réunions, c'est moi qui les ai suggérées, mais ça n'explique pas pour quoi vous êtes là »

« Je suis là parce que vous m'avez demandé de venir à ces réunions», expliqua Radek en secouant la tête, visiblement exaspéré. « Et cela fait six mois de ça ! », crut-il bon de répéter.

«Vous êtes sûr ? », l'interrogea Rodney avant d'écarter le sujet d'un geste de la main. « Peu importe, donnez-moi ça », dit-il en s'emparant de l'ordinateur de Zelenka pour voir son rapport sur le générateur au naquadrilla.

Concentré sur ce qu'il était entrain de lire, Rodney ne porta d'abord pas attention au bip dans son oreille lui annonçant qu'on cherchait à le contacter, mais bientôt le bruit strident vint à bout de sa patience.

« J'espère pour vous que c'est important », déclara le scientifique après avoir actionné sa radio.

« Bonjour à vous aussi, Mckay », fit la voix de Sheppard dans son oreille.

« Oui, c'est ça, bonjour, Colonel ! Je vous demanderais bien aussi comment vous avez dormi et si vous pensez qu'il va pleuvoir aujourd'hui, mais vu que contrairement à vous, je suis un homme très occupé, je vous serais grandement reconnaissant si vous en veniez directement au but ce cette conversation.»

« Vous me seriez reconnaissant à quel point, Rooodneeey ? », demanda Sheppard sa voix s'attardant sur chaque syllabe de son prénom.

« Est-ce que vous avez bu, Colonel ou ne me dîtes pas que vous avez fumé l'herbe que vous avez confisquée à vos chimpanzés décérébrés ?? ». Sentant deux paires d'yeux fixées sur lui, Mckay se tourna sur sa chaise, faisant signe à Elisabeth de ne pas faire attention à lui.

Sheppard ignora la question. « Vous savez qui est venu me rendre visite hier soir, Rodney ? »

Brusquement mal à l'aise, Mckay se tortilla sur sa chaise. A en juger par le ton de sa voix, le Colonel n'avait guère apprécié la visite nocturne de Kavanagh. Un fait que Rodney pouvait comprendre, et après tout, c'était bien dans le but d'ennuyer le militaire qu'il avait indiqué à Kavanagh où se trouvait Sheppard.

« Je n'en sais rien », mentit-il avec son habituelle manque de crédibilité quand il s'essayait à un tel exercice.

« Vraiment, Rodney ? », le questionna John.

« Oui, vraiment, et si c'est tout Colonel, je vais retourner à mon travail parce que comme il me semble l'avoir déjà mentionné, je suis très occupé et… »

« Rodney ! », le coupa Sheppard. « Est-ce que vous savez ce que je suis entrain de faire ? »

« Est-ce que je vous ai dit que j'étais en pleine réunion ? », répliqua Rodney, envoyant un sourire gêné en direction du docteur Weir.

« Je viens de me lever, » dit Sheppard d'une voix paresseuse. « Et maintenant, je me prépare à prendre ma douche. »

« Tout cela est vraiment fascinant, Colonel ! »

Rodney entendit distinctement John soupirer dans son oreillette et c'était un drôle de soupir, presque languissant. « Je suis de repos, ce matin », commenta le militaire, son ton quasi désinvolte.

« On continue dans le 'passionnant' », fit un Rodney de plus en plus exaspéré.

« Vous savez ce qui est bien quand je suis de repos, Rodney ? » John n'attendit pas que Rodney réponde et reprit : « J'ai tout mon temps pour prendre ma douche. Je peux m'offrir le grand jeu : rester un long moment sous l'eau chaude, utiliser le gel douche que m'a donné Teyla, il est particulièrement onctueux et j'adore me frotter avec … partout »

Rodney sentit presque instantanément le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté et jeta un regard nerveux vers ses deux collègues de travail qui faisaient mine de consulter différents documents tout en espionnant sa conversation de façon peu discrète.

Il se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas du bureau. « Sheppard, premièrement, vous vous rendez compte que quelqu'un pourrait vous entendre, et deuxièmement, je vous signale que suis en réunion ! Avec ELISABETH ! »

« Premièrement, on est sur la fréquence de l'équipe et Ronon et Teyla ne rentrent pas avant ce soir de PR-338, donc, et bien que je ne sois pas un expert, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de risque qu'ils nous entendent. Deuxièmement, je sais très bien que vous êtes en réunion avec Elisabeth, et comme contrairement à vous, je suis quelqu'un de généreux, je vous préviens à l'avance. »

« Vous me prévenez à l'avance !! », s'étrangla Rodney en levant ses bras d'un air outré.

N'abandonnant nullement de son calme devant l'apparente colère du scientifique, John expliqua plus avant : « Oui, je suis entrain d'allumer l'eau chaude au moment même où je vous parle, donc je dirais que vous avez un peu moins d'une minute avant que je ne rentre dans le vif du sujet et que vous ayez à expliquer à Elisabeth pourquoi vous êtes soudainement si content de la voir. »

« Attendez une seconde ! », fit Rodney, mais il parlait dans le vide, Sheppard ayant déjà coupé la communication.

« Rodney ?! », l'interpella Elisabeth, ton mi incertain mi curieux.

Par chance, il lui tournait le dos à ce moment-là et elle ne pouvait, de ce fait, pas voir dans quel état il se trouvait : joues rosies, respiration difficile et déjà une manifestation pour le moins gênante au niveau de l'entrejambe.

Rodney prit une profonde respiration et pensa à Kavanagh tout nu (définitivement beurk !! mais plutôt efficace). Il fit volte face. « Il faut que j'y aille … Sheppard … il a mal à la tête… une horrible migraine … ». Le docteur Weir leva un sourcil dubitatif. « Il a besoin de moi », reprit Rodney, « …je veux dire qu'il a besoin que je sois là pour que sa migraine passe… à cause des bracelets, vous savez … »

Elisabeth fronça les sourcils et demanda d'une voix calme : « Cela ne peut pas attendre cinq minutes, le temps qu'on parle du générateur ? »

Rodney devait sortir de ce bureau et pas plus tard que maintenant. Il lança un regard désespéré en direction de Zelenka, mais comprit rapidement que l'irritant Tchèque ne lui serait d'aucune aide. En fait, tout au contraire, ce dernier le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin, semblant se délecter de la détresse manifeste de son confrère.

« Non, non, vous connaissez Sheppard, il va faire comme si de rien n'était, souffrir en silence comme si c'était là la preuve irrévocable de sa grande virilité, et ce même si sa tête devait exploser et … »

« Ca va, Rodney ! », le coupa Elisabeth avec un sourire conciliant, « nous avons compris. Allez donc rejoindre le Colonel Sheppard ».

Rodney ne se fit pas prier et fila immédiatement, il avait presque franchi la porte du bureau quand il entendit la voix d'Elisabeth : « Rodney, la réunion est reprogrammée pour 13h30. Soyez à l'heure ! ». Sans se retourner, le scientifique fit un geste de la main pour signifier son accord et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'ascenseur le plus proche.

* * *

« Vous devez arrêter ça et vous devez arrêter immédiatement ! », déclara Rodney en déboulant dans les quartiers du colonel Sheppard. 

« Qu'est ce que vous avez contre les journaux de golf ? », demanda John, d'un ton détendu.

Rodney se figea au milieu de la pièce, interloqué, les yeux rivés sur le militaire qui se trouvait tranquillement assis sur son lit, un magazine ouvert devant lui, souriant et décontracté, et surtout complètement habillé.

« Vous n'êtes pas entrain de prendre une douche », dit Rodney mi question, mi affirmation.

John leva vers le scientifique un regard goguenard avant de retourner à l'étude de son magazine. « Vous savez, je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous êtes si sûr que vous méritez un prix nobel. Un tel sens de l'observation a assurément quelque chose d'exceptionnel ! »

« Très amusant Sheppard, même si je ne crois pas qu'Elisabeth ait trouvé votre interruption aussi amusante que ça ! ». Rodney avait posé une main sur sa hanche alors qu'il agitait l'autre en tout sens.

« Je ne peux rien dire pour Elisabeth », commenta John, « mais, vous, vous m'avez l'air assez content, Rodney !». Les yeux du militaire s'arrêtèrent sur la bosse suspecte décorant l'entrejambe de Mckay.

« Vous savez que c'est de votre faute ! », s'écria Rodney au bord de l'explosion.

John ferma son journal et se leva, fixant le scientifique d'un œil pétillant. « Oh, Rodney, vous me flattez ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! », s'étouffa Rodney, « et vous le savez très bien ! »

« Ah, je ne sais pas, Rodney, c'est quand même vous qui m'avez embrassé hier ! »

« Uniquement parce que je croyais que c'était ce que vous vouliez !», s'empressa de rectifier Rodney en haussant nettement le ton de sa voix.

John mit ses mains dans ses poches et sourit doucement. « Et tout le monde sait que vous faîtes toujours ce que les gens veulent que vous fassiez, Rodney ! »

« Arrêtez-ça !... Vous savez que tout ça, ce n'est qu'un effet du bracelet. »

John soupira avant de baisser la tête, et pendant un instant furtif, Rodney aurait juré avoir vu dans ses yeux quelque chose comme du regret, mais ce fut si bref que le scientifique décida qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un tour de son imagination.

« Vous avez raison, Mckay », dit le militaire, voix neutre et visage dénué de toute expression.

« Vraiment ? », fit Rodney un moment surpris que John abonde si promptement dans son sens. « Oui, évidemment, que j'ai raison. Avec un Q.I comme le mien, c'est normal que j'aie raison. »

John se balança d'un pied sur l'autre et lâcha : « Je suis désolé aussi pour Elisabeth ! »

« Ah, euh, moi aussi, je veux dire, je suis en quelque sorte, … désolé pour … Kavanagh. »

« En quelque sorte ? », répéta John en levant un sourcil.

« Très bien, je suis désolé. Voilà, je l'ai dit ! »

« Il faudrait qu'on arrête assez rapidement ces séances d'excuses à répétition parce qu'elles commencent à être assez embarrassante ! »

Rodney acquiesça avec vigueur. « Tout à fait d'accord ! »

Rodney et John restèrent un long moment sans rien dire, évitant de se regarder.

« Vous avez déjeuné ? », finit par demander John.

* * *

« Vous vous fichez de moi ? », s'exclama Rodney tout en mastiquant avidement un morceau d'omelette. « C'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendu et Dieu sait qu'avec la bande d'incapables que constitue mon équipe, j'en ai entendu beaucoup de choses stupides ! » Rodney reprit à peine sa respiration et déclara d'un ton péremptoire : « David Tennant n'est assurément pas le meilleur Docteur Who. Tom Baker est le seul et unique Docteur Who digne de ce nom.» Il finit sa phrase d'un geste franc de sa fourchette en direction de Sheppard, projetant ainsi une infime mais non négligeable partie de son repas vers son voisin de table. 

John évita le projectile d'un mouvement souple de la tête et s'affala un peu plus sur son siège. Poussant sa nourriture dans son assiette d'un air méfiant, il dit : « Je ne sais pas Rodney. Tennnant a quelque chose … »

« Quelque chose ? », le coupa Rodney, d'un ton scandalisé. « Ah, ça y est, j'ai compris, c'est ses cheveux ! Il a la même sorte de 'non coiffure' que la vôtre. C'est quoi ? Une espèce de solidarité capillaire, Colonel ? »

L'entrée du Docteur Weir dans le mess empêcha John de réfuter l'injuste accusation dont il était la victime.

« Messieurs, je voulais justement vous voir », fit la jeune femme en s'approchant de leur table. « Est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous ? »

Bien que sur leur garde, les deux hommes l'invitèrent à leur table. Elisabeth s'installa gracieusement dans la chaise libre à côté de Rodney.

« Comment va votre tête, John ? »

« Ma tête ? », dit le Colonel Sheppard, l'air pour le moins perplexe.

« Sa migraine va beaucoup mieux », intervint Rodney avec un sourire gêné, « apparemment, je suis plus efficace que le plus puissant des médicaments, mais ça ne devrait étonner personne, car en quel domaine je n'excelle pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Rodney, mais au hasard je dirais bien dans le domaine de la modestie », suggéra John en affichant un sourire moqueur.

Elisabeth reprit la parole avant que Rodney n'ait le temps de sortir une réplique assurément cinglante. « Je viens d'avoir une discussion avec le Docteur Beckett et il m'a informé que vous n'étiez pas ni l'un ni l'autre au sommet de votre forme. »

« Je me sens très bien », rétorqua immédiatement John, pressentant déjà qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite de cette conversation.

« Si on excepte votre récente migraine », remarqua le docteur Weir dont la position rigide sur sa chaise ne faisait qu'accroître les soupçons de Sheppard quant à la nature peu plaisante de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur annoncer.

John força un sourire chaleureux sur son visage. « Une migraine qui ne constitue déjà qu'un vieux souvenir », précisa-t-il.

« Le docteur Beckett m'a fait un rapport détaillé sur votre état de santé cette dernière semaine, » expliqua-t-elle, ses doigts se crispant autour de sa tasse à café.

Oh, John commençait à comprendre pourquoi le docteur Weir avait décidé d'aborder un sujet apparemment délicat dans le mess. Il n'y avait à cette heure que peu de monde, ce qui leur permettait de parler tranquillement sans être entendu, cependant, il y avait tout de même assez de personnes présentes pour qu'un esclandre de la part du responsable militaire soit plus que remarqué et la jeune femme savait parfaitement que c'était là la dernière chose que voulait John.

Percevant Sheppard en face de lui se tortiller sur sa chaise, Rodney leva la tête de son plat et adressa un regard expectatif au militaire qui détourna les yeux. Voix tendue, celui-ci demanda à Elisabeth : « Est-ce que je peux savoir où vous voulez en venir exactement ? »

Le docteur Weir regarda John et Rodney tour à tour et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de répondre.

« Je crois que le mieux est que je vous dise la conclusion à laquelle je suis arrivée après avoir pris tous les éléments en compte. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, baissa la tête, semblant regrouper son courage, puis levant les yeux, elle annonça : « Je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous partagiez des quartiers jusqu'à ce que l'effet des bracelets se soit estompé. »

Rodney qui avait recommencé à manger durant le petit monologue d'Elisabeth, se mit à tousser bruyamment, quelque chose l'ayant manifestement amené à avaler de travers.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? », fit John, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

Elisabeth s'obligea à regarder le militaire dans les yeux et affichant un air composé, elle dit d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée : « John, demain, nous allons assister à cette cérémonie chez les Séphalens et il est nécessaire que vous soyez tous les deux frais et dispos, et comme me l'a fait remarquer le docteur Beckett,... »

« Beckett ?! », l'interrompit Mckay un peu rouge sur les bords. « Ah, j'aurais du m'y attendre ! Une idée aussi stupide, cela ne pouvait venir que de Carson. »

Sentant Rodney bien parti pour péter un durite, John posa une main sur l'avant bras du scientifique qui sembla se calmer perceptiblement.

« Elisabeth, je ne vais pas vous rappeler que je suis militaire ... », commença John avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir.

Et bien qu'il faisait son possible pour garder son habituel flegme, John était déjà en plein « mode panique ». Ses sentiments pour Rodney étaient déjà assez confus comme ça, merci bien, il n'avait pas besoin en plus d'une cohabitation forcée avec le scientifique.

« Je connais parfaitement les lois qui régissent l'armée américaine », répondit Elisabeth d'un ton un peu sec, « mais je crois qu'il s'agit là d'un cas de force majeure et que tout le monde comprendra très bien que la situation est exceptionnelle et temporaire.»

Constatant que les deux hommes semblaient momentanément sans voix, Elisabeth décida de profiter de l'occasion pour enfoncer le clou : « Après la cérémonie, j'ai l'intention d'inviter une délégation de Séphalens à retourner sur Atlantis avec nous pour quelques temps. Et si vous passez tous les deux la moitié de votre temps à l'infirmerie à cause des effets secondaires du bracelet, je crois pouvoir dire sans trop m'avancer que les Séphalens ne tarderont pas à avoir des soupçons quant à la véritable nature de votre relation. »

Voyant Rodney ouvrir la bouche pour protester, Elisabeth rajouta : « Dois-je vous rappeler à qui nous devons le fait que les Séphalens sont persuadés que vous vivez une grande histoire d'amour ? »

Rodney ferma la bouche, l'air misérable.

* * *

Après que Ronon l'ait envoyé au tapis une énième fois, John se releva, non sans difficulté. Haletant, il posa ses mains sur ses genoux, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Il était en sueur, ses vêtements collaient à sa peau et son corps n'était plus qu'une immense contusion, néanmoins, l'effet « anxiolytique » d'une bonne raclée se faisait sentir et il se retrouvait presque détendu, ou autrement formulé : la perspective de devoir partager des quartiers avec Rodney ne lui donnait plus l'envie immédiate de s'ouvrir les poignets avec un canif rouillé. 

« On dirait que ça va mieux ? », fit Ronon, frais comme un gardon.

« Je vais on ne peut mieux ! », grimaça John tout en respirant comme une baleine asthmatique, ce qui, il en convenait, tendait à contredire sa précédente affirmation.

Prenant sans doute pitié de lui Ronon alla chercher une bouteille d'eau et la lui tendit. John s'en saisit et s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Et alors qu'il avalait goulûment son contenu, Ronon déclara d'un ton des plus sérieux : « Vous savez que je suis toujours partant pour nos petites séances d'entraînement, mais je suis d'accord avec Weir, ça vous ferait plus de bien de coucher avec Rodney !»

John eut soudain l'impression que sa gorge se refermait et il n'eut d'autre choix que de recracher l'eau qu'il était entrain de boire, et sans doute n'était-ce là que le résultat d'une coïncidence malheureuse, mais Ronon se trouvait juste en face de lui au moment où un geyser d'eau sortit de la bouche du militaire.

« Est-ce que c'est votre façon de me dire que je dois prendre une douche ? », demanda Ronon en essuyant son visage ruisselant avec le bas son tee-shirt.

John savait qu'il était censé s'excuser pour lui avoir littéralement craché dessus, mais n'en ayant guère envie, il choisit de s'abstenir.

Un sourire en coin, Ronon ramassa ses affaires et donna une grande claque dans le dos du militaire, et bien que John reconnaisse dans ce geste la démonstration d'un profond sentiment d'amitié viril, il se serait aisément passé d'avoir son épaule quasiment déboîtée dans le processus.

Tout en frottant son articulation endolorie, John regarda d'un œil noir Ronon se diriger vers la sortie de la salle d'entraînement. « Vous savez, je vous trouvais de bien meilleur conseil quand vous ne pouviez pas parler ! », grommela-t-il alors que le Satedan venait de disparaître de sa vue.

* * *

Rodney était confortablement installé sur son lit dans ses quartiers, ou plutôt dans leur quartier. Une tasse de café à portée de main, son portable sur les genoux, vêtu d'un simple caleçon et d'un tee-shirt, résultat d'un long et houleux débat avec lui-même sur la tenue adéquate dans une telle situation - en fait, il avait enlevé et remis son pantalon une bonne dizaine de fois avant de décider qu'il serait plus à l'aise en caleçon que John s'en offusque ou non. 

Et pourtant, en dépit de tous ses efforts, il était incapable de travailler. A croire que les belles équations dansant sur son écran avaient perdu de leur charme, car Rodney les regardait avec un air de reproche comme si elles étaient la cause de son incapacité à se concentrer.

Il soupira bruyamment, haïssant le monde entier, haïssant les Séphalens, haïssant Carson et Elisabeth pour l'avoir forcé dans une telle situation. Bien sûr, eux diraient que tout cela était entièrement de sa faute. Ce qui ne constituait pas une rare occurrence chez eux, loin de là, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'un problème émergeait ici, c'était forcément de sa faute et c'était évidemment à lui de le régler. Typique !

Rodney soupira à nouveau, regardant sa montre, John n'allait probablement pas tarder à arriver et il allait se coucher dans le lit juste à côté du sien. Rodney n'aurait quasiment qu'à tendre la main et il pourrait toucher sa peau chaude et endormie. « Oh, mon Dieu ! », pensa Rodney, « ça y est, je commence déjà à dérailler alors qu'il n'est même pas encore là ! ». Rodney se concentra, essayant de bannir John et toute idée un tant soit peu compromettante de son esprit, mais il en était incapable. Cette cohabitation allait le rendre dingue, il en était certain.

A présent au bord de la panique, Rodney activa sa radio et appela le docteur Beckett.

« Carson ! Quoi, vous dormez ? Et pourquoi est-ce que vous dormez alors que je suis entrain d'avoir un anévrisme ? »

« Rodney, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour me réveiller. », lui dit la voix endormie de l'écossais.

« Est-ce qu'il faut que je vous l'épelle : A . N . E . V. R . I . S . M . E ? »

« Rodney, vous n'avez pas d'anévrisme. »

« Ah, parce que maintenant vous êtes voyant aussi ? »

« Rodney, ça suffit ! », dit le médecin d'un ton ferme. « Si c'est tout, je vais retourner me coucher maintenant. »

Rodney passa une main nerveuse sur son visage. « Ok, ok, je n'ai peut-être pas un anévrisme mais ça ne saurait tarder si vous ne faîtes rien. »

« Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire pour éviter un tel regrettable événement d'arriver? »

Ne pouvant cacher une pointe d'hystérie dans sa voix, Rodney lui demanda : « Vous savez ce qu'est le Viagra, Carson ? »

« Oui, Rodney, je sais ce qu'est le Viagra. »

« Très bien, vous voyez, ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est …d'un anti-Viagra »

« Un anti-viagra ? », répéta Carson pour le moins dubitatif.

« Oui, vous voyez, quelque chose qui mettrait mon matériel en indisponibilité passagère. »

Attendant avec impatience la réponse de Carson, Rodney ne remarqua pas immédiatement la porte de ses nouveaux quartiers s'ouvrir.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda John d'une voix inquiète.

Rodney sursauta et leva la tête vers le militaire.

« Oh, vous êtes là ! », dit-il en désactivant sa radio.

Visiblement nerveux, John regardait juste au-dessus de l'épaule de Rodney. « Vous parliez à quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il puis sans attendre de réponse : « Il ne fallait pas vous interrompre pour moi. »

« Ce n'était rien », fit le scientifique, appuyant son propos d'un geste de la main.

« Je vais aller prendre une douche, je sens comme un chacal », remarqua John en reniflant sous un de ses bras.

Rodney fronça le nez. « Oh, c'est vous cette odeur, je croyais qu'il y avait un problème de canalisation. »

« Vous êtes un vrai charmeur, Mckay ! », répliqua John avec un sourire avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bains.

Rodney se prit la tête entre les mains, il était un homme mort, comme mort de chez extra mort.

Il regarda son entre jambe d'un air réprobateur. « Il n'y a pas de dessert au menu pour toi, alors tu ferais mieux de te calmer ou je te jure que notre, pourtant jusque là, très profitable collaboration va mal finir, très mal finir ! »

Respirant profondément, Rodney essaya de réfléchir à la meilleure marche à suivre.

Il lui apparut rapidement et de façon claire que s'il voulait éviter une autre pénible conversation avec Sheppard, il n'y avait pas trente mille solutions. Il se leva d'un bond, rangeant son ordinateur portable sur le bureau et se dépêcha de regagner son lit après avoir éteint la lumière. Il se glissa sous les draps et tenta d'adopter une respiration proche de celle qu'il aurait endormi, ce qui n'était pas simple parce que Rodney n'avait, par la force des choses, aucune idée de ce à quoi sa respiration ressemblait quand il dormait.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit. A sa demi surprise, John ne ralluma pas la lumière et il l'entendit se diriger en tâtonnant vers son lit.

« Bonne nuit, Rodney », murmura le militaire avant de se mettre sous les couvertures.

Le scientifique jugea plus prudent de garder le silence et continua de feindre le sommeil. Autant dire qu'il y avait peu de chance que sa nuit soit bonne, mais ce qui était par contre certain, c'était qu'elle allait être longue. Très longue.

* * *

Rodney se réveilla doucement. Il était au chaud sous ses draps et il se sentait bien et détendu. Dans un geste presque inconscient, il glissa sa main dans son caleçon et caressa doucement son sexe. 

Rodney entendit distinctivement un petit gémissement, un gémissement qui ne provenait pas de lui. Encore à moitié endormi une seconde plus tôt, il devint pleinement conscient à une vitesse plus fulgurante que s'il avait avalé d'un trait un litre de café bien serré. Sa main se figea aussitôt sur son pénis déjà très intéressé. N'osant bouger un muscle, Rodney hésitait même à respirer.

« Ne t'arrête pas ! », dit John d'une voix rauque, presque implorante.

Croyant à une hallucination auditive, le scientifique resta pétrifié.

« S'il te plaît, Rodney », supplia John.

Rodney avala sa salive avec difficulté, et d'une main tremblante, il reprit son sexe dans sa main et commença à se caresser doucement, s'arrêtant pour titiller le bout de son pénis avec son pouce. Et si les grognements provenant du lit d'à côté étaient indication suffisante, Rodney s'y prenait plutôt bien.

Il continua ainsi, adoptant un rythme plus lent que celui auquel il était habitué, mais qui curieusement semblait plus qu'extrêmement satisfaisant à ce moment. Rodney se demanda un instant si c'était parce que John, lui-même, préférait prendre son temps, cependant il ne s'attarda pas vraiment sur la question, son cerveau étant hors ligne au profit d'une partie plus rudimentaire de son anatomie.

« Oui, juste comme ça », dit John, haletant, dans le lit d'à côté.

Rodney pouvait l'entendre reproduire sur son propre corps chacune de ses caresses, tout en gémissant quasi continuellement,

De son autre main, Rodney saisit ses testicules, les faisant rouler délicatement entre ses doigts.

John grogna, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'excitation de Rodney - et Dieu sait qu'une seconde plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible.

Le corps comme électrifié, son coeur battant la chamade, Rodney accéléra le rythme. Un rythme qui devint rapidement incontrôlable, ses hanches ses soulevant frénétiquement du lit alors qu'il poussait son sexe dans sa main accueillante.

« Oui, oui », gémit John.

Rodney sentit son orgasme arriver avec une force incroyable, chaque sensation décuplée - sans doute du fait des bracelets.

Il ne serait dire lequel des deux éjacula en premier, mais ce dont il était certain, c'était qu'ils le firent en criant chacun le prénom de l'autre.

Un plaisir intense submergea Rodney, vague après vague, le laissant complètement terrassé, gisant tremblant sur son lit, incapable de bouger un muscle ni de garder ses yeux ouverts.

Epuisé, il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil profond, sans trouver la force de se soucier de ses draps mouillés, ni des conséquences de cette petite séance de masturbation synchronisée sur ses futures relations avec le Colonel Sheppard.

* * *

Se réveillant en sursaut, confus et le corps comme vibrant d'une tranquille énergie, Rodney cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de voir clairement l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. 

Les quartiers qu'il partageait désormais avec Sheppard, étaient baignés par la lumière du matin et il y régnait un silence presque religieux, seulement perturbé par la respiration rapide du scientifique.

Rodney tourna sa tête sur le côté et vit que John avait déserté son lit. Il tendit l'oreille, espérant entendre le son de l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bains, mais il n'en fut rien.

Rodney soupira et pensa : « Peut-être est-il allé me chercher mon petit déjeuner ? ». Il réfléchit un instant à cette possibilité et ajouta à voix basse : « Ok, probablement pas. »

_A suivre _


End file.
